A Wrinkle in Time
by whump-2-go
Summary: Our take on what happened after Alt-Steve left HPD in 5.07 – a new story by Cokie316 and Sym64. (All characters of Five-0 involved.)
1. Chapter 1

_OK, Folks, please bear with us. This story is an alternative universe… kind of. It is set in the universe Steve created during his hallucinations in the 100th episode. We always thought how cool it would be to stay with Steve for a little longer._

 _In our take, it is not 2010 but a few years later. The reasoning for that is based on some simple facts. Steve created this universe and "met" a few people he knew years after the original events of 2010._

 _Jenna, is an example of that. Also, he knew that Grover is a golfer. That shows it must be after 408 when they knew each other better. Why else would Steve's mind make Lou a golfer from Chicago? Furthermore, Jerry is also in it, and we only met him in season 4. Wo Fat also has the burn marks which he got at the end of season 3._

 _But most importantly he tells Danny that he was seeing someone and hoped to 'get there'. In season 4 both he and Catherine said they were in a good place and were both happy. They lived together and were well on their way 'there'._

 _The only flaw in this theory is the silver Camaro. But if it were truly the beginning of Season 1, it should have been a Mustang anyway, let's simply assume Steve likes the silver better than the black one. Probably the reason why he bought a silver Silverado. LOL_

 _We "borrowed" the title of this story from author Madeleine L'engle's wonderful book of the same title. I (Cokie) first read the book in elementary school and it changed my life as it was the first mystery/sci fi book I had ever read. Many new worlds were opened to me by reading this one book and I treasure my copy of it to this day. But we thought the idea of a "wrinkle" fit Steve's perspective in this universe._

 _We hope you will enjoy our story. …Sam and Cokie_

 _P.S. If you want the full experience, please go to our blog to read this story with pictures. We also post exclusive stories on it. Whump-2-go dot wordpress dot com_

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time - Chapter 01  
** _ **By Sam and Cokie**_

 _ **Honolulu Police Department**_

Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett walked down the steps from HPD and looked back, having the odd feeling that this wouldn't be his last visit to the offices.

The detective's question had him caught by surprise; working in law enforcement? He had thought about that… back when he was five. Back then he had wanted to follow his dad and become an officer of the law. Well, life had had other plans for him. He did become an officer, but of a different kind.

Steve had to chuckle remembering the look on his dad's face when he had told him he wanted to attend the Naval Academy. He had been 17 then and almost finished with high school. His father was sure he would take one of the college offers he had received thanks to his football talent. But Steve had known back then that although he was a damn good high school quarterback, his path would not lead to the NFL.

College football was surely a great goal, and it would have given him a very good and free education, but Steve had his mind set on Annapolis. His dad hadn't been thrilled, but his Uncle Joe had been over the moon. It was Joe who had helped him with the needed recommendations and who had accompanied him to the interview.

When he had received his acceptance letter, he, his Uncle Joe and his dad had a big celebration, they even allowed him to have a beer later when they got home from the restaurant and were sitting on the lanai. It was then that his dad had told him why he hadn't been too happy with his decision to join the Navy.

He had just been scared to lose him too. Taken from him just like his wife had been in a stupid car accident. Steve had then promised him to be careful. Of course, he was sure his dad had had a fit when he learned that Steve thought about becoming a SEAL.

Steve smiled thinking about how proud his dad had been when his son had graduated from Annapolis. John had flown all the way to attend the ceremony; together with Mary, her new husband and of course Uncle Joe. But that was a long time ago; today Steve was no longer an active SEAL, he worked in Intelligence as a special investigator. Which wasn't a desk job by a long shot. He now saw almost more combat and action than during his SEAL days.

Thinking about his latest job, retrieving Anton Hesse made him shudder; and sad. He had almost lost his best friend during that operation. Freddie had managed to save his life by coming 'this close' to sacrificing his own. He hoped Freddie would soon be well enough to transfer to Tripler.

Steve looked up when a honking horn got his attention. A black Chevy Suburban stood at the curve with the back door open. Someone obviously wanted him to go on a ride. He threw one last look at HPD and then made his way over to the waiting SUV his curiosity outweighing his trepidation.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Commander, can I have a minute of your time?"

"Sir," Steve greeted the man in the back of the spacious vehicle. "You're Governor Denning," Steve stated the obvious when he climbed into the car. He closed the door and faced the older man. "Of course, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"I have an offer for you that you hopefully will be interested in."

"What kind of offer, Sir?" Steve looked at the governor of Hawaii in confusion. He had never met the man, and had only recognized him thanks to the picture that was hanging in Captain Kelly's office.

"Have you ever thought about working in law enforcement?"

"You are the second person to ask me that today," Steve said, shaking his head at the odd situation. "Sir, I'm on active duty with the Navy, and quite frankly, I have no intention to leave."

"Well, I know that your required time is up, and that you could switch to the reserves. If you wanted to."

"Why would I do that, Sir? I like my job."

"OK, I won't beat around the bush, Commander. I'm thinking of creating a special task force here on the islands. And I want some fresh air; that is why I am looking at an outside source to lead that task force."

"Sir, I'm not a cop," Steve interrupted.

"Let me finish, please." The Governor was unfazed by Steve's interjection. "You are perfect for this job. You were born and raised here, you are an outstanding officer, you are trained in special investigations. You have what it takes to lead from the front. In a way, you _are_ the perfect cop."

"Sir, that is…"

"McGarrett, I know this proposition comes out of the blue. And I know that you have a great career in the Navy… I'm just asking you to think about my offer. Talk to your dad about it. You could choose anyone you want for your team. Immunity and means; you will decide which cases to take."

"You are serious about this," Steve concluded.

"Very. I don't want the problems we have to get out of hand, and the plans for this task force have been in the drawer for way too long. I think you are the one we have been looking for."

"I don't know what to say, Sir."

"That you will think about it," Denning said, smiling for the first time.

"OK, I will. But don't get your hopes up," Steve told him.

"Thank you, Commander. Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Actually, yeah."

Twenty minutes later, Steve got out of the Suburban in front of his dad's home. He said his good-bye to the governor and made his way into the house.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Steve, that you?"

Steve smiled when he heard the voice from the back of the house. He headed that direction, shedding his uniform jacket in the process. "Hey, Dad," he said, lying his jacket across a chair and setting his cover on the table. "You will not believe who just dropped me off at the house."

"Let me guess… Governor Denning?" John McGarrett said with a grin. He turned the stove to simmer and covered the pot of gumbo he was making for dinner.

Steve reached into the refrigerator for two beers but glared at his dad over the opened door. "You knew?"

John reached for one of the bottles. "Let's go outside. I'll tell you all about it. Hey, I invited a friend over for dinner; hope you don't mind."

Several minutes later, Steve took a drink and shook his head. "So, just how close are you and this governor?"

"I've set on some committees with him. He has talked about this task force for almost a year now. It isn't a passing thing – he really wants it. But he just hadn't found the person he wanted to get it up and running."

"So, you gave him my name?"

"What? No, absolutely not, Steve. He called me and asked my thoughts after reading the police report on Hesse." John shook his head and grinned. "I gotta say, he was impressed with you. But I swear, none of this was from me. He drew his own conclusion. And," he paused and took a drink. "Denning knows what he wants and he goes after it."

"Yeah, I could tell that. But I'm not a cop. You know that," Steve argued.

"Your training exceeds that of any cop I know, Son," John reminded him. "But you need to think of the pros and cons of taking a civilian job."

"Why did you leave the Navy?" Steve asked.

"Truthfully?" John leaned back in his chair and thought about the question. "I was in 'Nam and then did a stint in Korea. When my ten years were up, I was just homesick. I had already met your mother and decided it was just time to come home. I missed it."

Steve looked out over the expanse of ocean that had been part of his back yard since almost as long as he could remember. The house had been his grandparent's house and his family had moved here when Steve had been young. A few years they had lived all under one roof; the younger family taking care of his grandmother. He finally spoke. "Yeah, sometimes I get homesick for this, too. I miss this view." He paused and then added, "but changing jobs isn't easy. I like what I do. I'm good at what I do."

"I agree," John said. "You are fighting crime all over the world. I understand that. One thing the governor said was that he wants that same type of commitment for this state. Maybe if we work on crime at a local level, there wouldn't be so much worldwide. At least it is something to think about."

"Yeah, makes sense," Steve said, pondering the statement. "I'm just not sure _**I**_ want to be the one doing it."

John slapped him on the leg. "At least you are considering Denning's offer. That's all he asks."

"No, I think he's gonna push for it," Steve replied with a wry grin.

"Well, yeah, he probably will. Sleep on it." John leaned back. "But let me throw something else out to you. When you do come back home… notice I said 'when' and not 'if'… whenever it will be, you're gonna need a place to live."

"So, you're telling me I'm not bunking with you in the house, huh?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Not what I'm saying at all," John smiled back. "You know I love it when you're here. But there's a couple things you don't know."

"What's that?" Steve asked, draining his beer and setting the bottle in the sand.

"You were what, eight when your grandma died?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed, not knowing where this was leading.

"When I took her to draw up her will several years before that, she was adamant about a few things. One was that this house was deeded to you, my firstborn. Being you were a very young minor, it was in both of our names. She didn't want me to tell you about it because she didn't want you to feel pressure to come back here if you chose to live elsewhere. But she always said 'when you were ready', this was to be yours."

"But it's your house," Steve argued. "Not mine. I mean, not now."

"It's yours whenever you want it," John told him.

"Wow. But even if I do come back, I'm not taking the house. No way."

"Well, it would be fine," John assured him. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

Steve looked at his dad in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down, nothing's wrong," John replied. "I already said there were a couple of things I needed to tell you."

"OK, what's the other one?"

"Our dinner guest tonight," John began. "Do you remember Kalani Wilson from your high school?"

Steve screwed up his face, he could clearly remember _**her**_. Not a fond memory. "Yeah, she was the girl's PE teacher, right? And a few times she covered for our coach."

"That's her," John nodded. "Well, I've been, she's… we are…"

"You have a girlfriend?" Steve filled in the blanks.

"Uh, yeah. Hey? So what if I do?" John shot back.

Steve began laughing. "Don't go gettin' all pissy on me. I think it's great. About time," Steve said with a smile. "So, you really like her? Like, like like her?" Steve teased his dad.

"Yes, smart alec. I do. And she is thinking about selling her house. And you know, I'm not getting any younger, Son. I had been thinking about maybe looking for something smaller without the upkeep. Kalani and I were thinking of getting a condo. Of course, I would still keep up the place here. That is, if you weren't around…"

"Real subtle, Dad."

"All I'm saying is to think about his offer. Talk to some people about it, if you want. You might surprise yourself and want the challenge."

"Oh, so now it is a challenge," Steve said.

"No, it is an opportunity," John countered, standing up. "I'm gonna check the gumbo and change clothes. Kalani should be here in about half an hour."

"Yeah, I'll change before then," Steve said. "I'll be in soon."

John clapped his hand on his son's shoulder. "Take your time. Enjoy the sunset."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **McGarrett's beach**_

Steve looked out over the ocean, watching the sun set in a kaleidoscope of colors. This was a view he had dearly missed, as he had just told his dad.

Thinking back to the conversation he shook his head. Calling their talk interesting would be an understatement. He had learned something from his dad that he had no idea about. Something that made him smile. It also gave him something to think about. But before that he needed more input.

Steve took his phone out and pressed speed dial. Surprisingly it only took two rings to connect.

"Hello, Sailor. I was just thinking of you."

"Oh yeah? Good thoughts?"

"The best."

"Hi Catherine, it's good to talk to you," Steve said as a late greeting. "I miss you."

"Are you OK? How are you holding up, and is your dad really OK?"

"He is a little banged-up, but he was lucky. He will be fine," Steve told her.

"What about you?" Cath repeated her question.

"Honest? Not so great," Steve confessed. "I talked to Kelly; she's pretty shaken."

"I can understand that. But Freddie will be OK; you know that too, right?"

"Yeah. His doctor wouldn't give me any details, but he said he should recover. Should, not will, Cath."

"He's a tough guy, he will be fine."

"Yeah."

"Steve, listen to me. None of this was your fault, and Freddie will be OK."

"Yeah. I know… it's just… we went after this guy, Wo Fat, and I still…"

"Wait; hold on. Who is Wo Fat, and who is we?" Catherine interrupted.

"Oh, right. You don't know. Ah, after I met with dad here in Honolulu I teamed up with a detective, Danny Williams. We went after Wo Fat, he's the guy behind the attempted murder. We got him, but he's dead and can't answer any questions."

"Did you get hurt?"

"What? No, no, I'm fine, Cath. Don't worry," Steve told her. There was no need to tell her about almost being blown up and hitting the ground pretty hard. He had the bruises and headache to show for it. "I'm just… really tired. And…"

"And what?"

"I'm confused. I have no idea why that guy wanted to kill dad… and then this detective… Danno… he is… I don't know what to think of him," Steve told his best friend beside Freddie. "And I got a really strange offer. Which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What offer?"

"The Governor offered me a job."

"In politics?" Catherine cried out which made Steve laugh out loud.

"No, as the head of a task force he wants to form."

"Huh, that sounds interesting. But are you thinking of leaving the Navy?"

"I don't know. Cath, can I ask you something? And I know this is a conversation we shouldn't have over the phone, but you are half a world away, and…"

"Actually, I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm in Tokyo, waiting for my flight home. I'll be in Hawaii in a few hours."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I requested leave and it was granted."

"You're coming home?" Steve couldn't believe it. "You requested leave to come here?"

"Yeah," Cath softly said.

"Cath, I… thank you."

"Listen, Steve. Why don't you get an early night… a good night's sleep, and we will talk in the morning… in person."

"I love you, you know?"

"I know. Go to bed, get rest… you will need your strength later," Cath replied and Steve could hear the smile in her voice.

"Uh, Lieutenant, is that a promise?"

"Absolutely, Commander."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Hawaiian Hilton  
Suite 507**_

"I'm telling you, kids, if you don't stop this, none of you will go on that sailboat in the morning," Renee Grover called to her two children currently fighting over the remote for the TV.

"Why the heck are you sitting in our bed anyway? Go to your room. Now," their father, Captain Lou Grover bellowed.

The two teenagers grumbled their displeasure, but moved out of the main room to their own smaller bedroom. Lou turned to his wife. "Do you really wanna go on a sailing trip tomorrow?"

"I promised them the trip, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just thought you would watch me tee off."

"With what? Did they find your clubs, honey?"

"Very funny," Grover mumbled.

"Honey, come on, they will find them."

"As if," Lou replied.

"How did the interview go?" Renee changed the subject.

"Good. I think it went really well. The chief of police said he had one other candidate who would also be a good choice."

"So, we might actually move to Hawaii?" Renee asked and couldn't quite keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Hold your horses, woman. We'll see," Grover told her with a huge grin on his face. "Do you even know how many golf courses they have here?"

"Lou!" His wife cried out and slapped him on the arm.

"What? Just taking everything into consideration," Grover said. "The chief said he'll call me at the end of the week. Until then we should enjoy our vacation."

"Oh, we will, we will," his wife assured him.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

* * *

We will update weekly. Give us some feedback and we might do it faster. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for reading. We think we thanked every one individually, except for the ones who didn't sign in._

 _One tiny thing though. Please don't yell in all caps at us; and if you don't like Catherine, I'm pretty sure we are the wrong authors for you. No need to be rude. You don't like this story, feel free to leave._

 _To everyone else, thank you for your support and we hope you will enjoy the future chapters. …Sam_

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time – Chapter 2  
** _ **by Sym64 and Cokie316**_

When Steve came down the stairs he heard laughter coming from the lanai. He was glad that his dad had found someone who he cared about. He wasn't so sure about Mrs. Wilson though; but on the other hand, he only knew her from many years back. And the young Stevie hadn't been too fond of the never smiling Mrs. Wilson.

"Steve, there you are. Come on, Son, dinner's almost ready," his dad called out when Steve stepped onto the lanai.

"Mrs. Wilson, nice to see you again."

"Ah, Steven, look at you. All grown up, and so handsome. But please stop calling me Mrs. Wilson. I'm Kalani," the elder smiling woman said and stretched out her hand.

"Thank you, ma'am, I mean Kalani," Steve replied and shook the offered hand.

"Have a seat, Steve. I'll get the rice."

"No, Dad, you stay, I'll get it," interjected. "Anything else we need?" Steve asked and looked at the set table with the food already on it.

"No, just the rice. Unless you want beer instead of wine."

"OK," Steve said and was back just a minute later with the rice and a bottle of water for himself. The headache from earlier was still not gone, and he figured alcohol wouldn't be his best choice.

The dinner went very well, with both Mrs. Wilson and his dad telling more or less embarrassing stories about his early time in school.

"I always knew you would go far, Steven. You were always so determined in whatever you were doing. Well, except when I had to cover for the coach; you hated every minute of that, didn't you?" Kalani asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ehm… hate is a strong word, Mrs. Wilson… but yeah, that covers it pretty well," Steve replied and couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

After that admission the ice finally broke and they spent another half hour talking and laughing until Steve excused himself.

"It was really nice seeing you, and I hope to see you again soon," Steve told his father's friend.

"Likewise, Steven. Please take care," the elder woman replied.

Steve winked at his dad and made his way up the stairs to his room. Years ago, he and his dad had remodeled the room for when he visited. It had a big bed in it on which he gratefully sat now.

He hadn't lied to Cath when he had said he was tired. Bone tired was more like it. He couldn't even remember when he last had a full night's sleep. He kicked off his shoes and on his way to the bathroom he shed his shirt and opened the pants which also landed on the floor before he stepped into the adjoining bathroom.

Not even five minutes later he lay spread eagled on the bed, softly snoring.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **McGarrett Residence**_

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins looked at the house she had only been to twice. The last time she had been here, Steve had introduced her to his dad. And she remembered that weekend fondly. John was fun to be around and he had welcomed her warmly.

She was just about to ring the bell when the door opened, and she was face to face with the man she had just thought about.

"Mr. McGarrett," she called out in surprise.

"Catherine! Oh, it is so good to see you," John said while closing the gap to give her a hug. "And don't call me Mr. McGarrett, its John, remember?"

"John." Catherine smiled at the older man and saw that Steve hadn't exaggerated when he said his dad had been banged up. "I'm sorry to arrive here out of the blue. I don't know if Steve told you…"

"He only said you were waiting for a flight. I could have picked you up, why didn't you call?"

Catherine followed the older McGarrett into the house. "No, no, that's fine. I took a cab."

"I hope you will stay for a few days?"

"I have five days leave," Catherine told him.

"That's good. Listen, I'm sorry but I have to go, I have a meeting I need to attend. But make yourself at home, and I'm sure my son will wake at some point," John told her grinning.

"He's still asleep?" Catherine asked in surprise. "It's past nine."

"A few minutes ago he was still in dreamland. He was exhausted, Catherine," He told her with a touch of worry in his voice. He was well aware that his son had had a headache from whatever he had been doing to catch Wo Fat. "And not just physically. I think it's the first real sleep he's had in a week, or something like that. But I'm sure you will find a way to wake him," John added with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure I will," Cath replied smiling. "I hope we can have dinner tonight?"

"Looking forward to it. Now you have to excuse me, I really need to go," John told her and leaned in for a peck on the cheek. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Thank you."

Catherine watched him leave and then made her way upstairs.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

She looked down at the man on the bed, not for the first time admiring the view. Catherine smiled, seeing the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was clearly still in deep slumber which gave her time to let her eyes travel over Steve's body. She had always loved his shoulder-hip-ratio. To her it was just perfect. Not that she was shallow, but she was a woman after all, and no one could deny that Steve McGarrett was an attractive man.

And the best part was that he was attractive inside and out. As long as she had known him, Steve had never used his looks to his advantage. She was sure that he knew that his appearance had an impact on most women, and some men, but she also knew that he didn't really see his own attractiveness. Especially not in the morning, with hair standing in all directions, still half asleep and too much stubble to still be called scruffy.

Catherine had to grin when she kneeled on the bed, slowly letting her fingers glide over the perfect abs down to the waistband of his sleep shorts sneaking out from the light blanket. She was amazed that Steve still appeared to be completely relaxed and not aware of her presence. He normally was a light sleeper, and sneaking up on him like this was a testament to how tired he must have been.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a sleep-laden voice spoke to her. "You know that torturing your boyfriend comes with a heavy punishment, don't you?"

"Steve!" She almost shrieked. "You wanna give me a heart-attack? I thought you were asleep," Catherine declared with laughter in her voice, leaning down for a kiss.

"I was… until you touched me," Steve said between kisses. He finally opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. "You are way overdressed."

"Is that so, Commander?"

"Oh, yeah, Lieutenant."

Catherine didn't have to be told twice to strip down to her panties and bra. "Better?"

"Way better," Steve replied with a smirk.

Catherine crawled into bed and snuggled up to her friend. "I saw your dad on his way out."

"That's good to know. That he's out, I mean," Steve clarified between more kisses. "How was your flight?"

"Do you realize that this is one of the strangest conversations we have ever had?" Catherine said with a chuckle.

"So, you're saying we should stop talking?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Commander."

And they did.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Two hours later they both sat on the lanai having a very late breakfast.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night I told you about the offer from the Governor…"

"Yeah, you said he asked you to run a task force for him?" Cath asked while she put milk in her coffee. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Have you ever thought about settling down? I mean… leaving the Navy?" Steve asked and looked at the woman he hoped to 'get there' with at some point. Hopefully sooner rather than later. He recalled the comment he had made to Danny Williams a couple days ago.

"Honestly? Yeah, I have," Cath said. "At least, I have for the last few months."

Steve was surprised by her answer but waited for her to finish her response.

Cath took a sip of her coffee, thinking. "I mean, I still like what I do… I really do, but my required time is up and sometimes I'm just not sure I want to stay or not." She smiled and shrugged. "Then I usually get cold feet and quit even thinking about it. Why do you ask?"

Steve smiled, it seemed that this was going better than he had dared hope. "Could you imagine staying in Hawaii?" Steve almost shyly asked.

"Are you considering taking the job?"

Steve thought for a moment. "When the governor laid out the proposition, I wasn't even planning to think about it. I have a job that I'm good at and feel it is making a difference. But … then I talked to my dad." He paused again before adding, "He had a lot of insight and it did get me to thinking about it. I'm just… Catherine, I'm tired of constantly having to say good bye to you. Of spending a few days together and then not seeing you for weeks or months at a time. I don't know how much longer I can do that," Steve honestly told her. "And I… I miss you when we're apart."

"Are you asking me to move to Hawaii to be closer to you?"

Steve looked at his girlfriend and could see the surprise, but also the happiness on her face. "Yeah, I am," he replied. "Well, sort of… what I'm really asking is if you would like to move in."

Catherine looked at him and could see the trepidation on his face. But she knew he was sincere. "Wow. You know, not knowing how you saw our relationship was what made me hesitate leaving the Navy," Cath replied. "I mean, I didn't consider the fact that you might leave, too and I was worried about what I would do. And where I would live. But," she paused, smiling at him. "I would like nothing more than to live with you. Of trying to make this… make 'us' work for more than a week here and there. Of really settling down."

Steve started laughing and she glared at his response to her statement.

"I'm sorry," he said, running his fingers along the back of his neck. "But do you have any idea how often I've had this conversation in my head? And none of it ever came out like this, and was so easy. Thank you."

"So, are you saying that you're taking the governor up on his offer?"

Steve shook his head and grinned. "No, I'm not… but _**we**_ are."

"What?" Cath asked in confusion.

"Denning said I can bring in anyone I want. And you need a job. I mean, sure, I'm asking you to move in, but you're gonna have to pull your own weight around here," he said with a chuckle at the look on her face. Steve reached across the table and entwined their fingers. "I kind of hoped that you might also want to work with me?"

"Wow, you really go for broke, don't you?" Catherine answered, now also laughing. But then she quickly sobered. "Where are we gonna live?"

"How about here? My dad wants to move in with his girlfriend," Steve told her, shaking his head and grinning at the shocked look on her face. "And that's another long story."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Honolulu Police Department**_

Steve walked up the front steps of the police station, pausing to glance back at what was leaning against the recycle can on the sidewalk. He shook his head and turned to head through the door, stopping at the large desk in the center of the room.

"May I help you?" the officer behind the desk asked.

"Yes, please. I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and I –"

"Oh, yes, Sir," the young man interrupted. "How is your dad, Sir?"

"He's going to be fine. Thanks for asking."

"He's a legend around here," the man confided with a grin. "Sorry, what can I do for you?"

"I know I don't have an appointment but I wondered if Captain Kelly might be in his office. If so, I would like just a couple minutes of his time."

"Let me check for you. I saw him come in earlier, but I don't know what's on his docket today."

"Thanks," Steve replied. "Hey, I was here yesterday and there was a big guy from Chicago who had lost his golf clubs. He was talking with Duke Lukela."

"Yeah, I heard about the complaint," the young officer replied. "Why?"

"Believe it or not, there is a set of clubs outside leaning against the recycle bin. Just thought it was odd, that's all."

"Huh, yeah, it is. Let me contact the captain and then I will check it out."

"Thanks."

"Captain, thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Steve said while closing the door of Captain Kelly's office and moving toward the desk.

Kelly stood and held out his hand in greeting, which Steve shook.

"Have a seat," the captain requested. "And no more of that Captain stuff. My name's Chin, Commander."

Steve chuckled. "And mine is Steve."

Chin also laughed. "I remember when you were 'Little Stevie'," he said. "And how you hated the name."

"And I still do," he assured the police officer with a nod of his head. "I remember you, too, being in the car with dad on days when he would drop by the house. I also remember him telling mom that you would go far."

Chin shrugged. "Like I said, I learned from the best."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Odd thing," the captain began. "Speaking of going far… I had a very interesting conversation with the governor this morning. I'm going to guess that is why you are here."

Steve dropped his head to his chest. "He works fast to cover all his bases, doesn't he?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I really just wanted to talk with you and get your feedback. None of this is a done deal, but I wanted your perspective. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm stepping on toes; that's not my intention. I just learned of this proposition yesterday afternoon and I am in no way committed to it…" Steve stopped, knowing he was rambling.

"You should be," Chin interrupted.

Steve looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, 'you should be committed to it'. It's a great opportunity." Chin leaned forward, his arms on his desk. "This isn't a new idea; Denning has talked about this for several months. But he called this morning to tell me that he had 'found his man'. And personally, I think you would be a good fit for the job."

Steve shook his head and grinned. "I think there's a conspiracy on this island."

"That might be the case, but that doesn't change the fact that I think the governor's idea of a task force is a good one," Captain Kelly replied. "And I think he has good instincts about who he wants to run it."

"Huh. So, if I take him up on his offer, you would be OK with it?" Steve asked bluntly. He had never been one to beat around the bush.

Chin leaned back in his chair. "That is perfectly fine by me. I'm actually looking forward to it," Kelly said, but then hesitated.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, you might encounter some resistance from a few officers," the captain explained. "Not everyone is always open minded and some might get territorial about it. But I'm sure you can handle that."

"Thanks for the warning. But yeah, that won't be a real problem," Steve replied confidently. "I have a favor to ask though."

"Oh, what's that?"

"A task force doesn't run on its own. If I take this on, I need good, solid people I can trust. I worked with Detective Williams on the Wo Fat case. If possible, I would like to take a look at his file. And maybe you have someone else in the department you could recommend?"

"How many people are we talking about?" Kelly wanted to know.

"So far this tentative task force only has two members. I was thinking maybe five to six people 'active', and one or two in an office to handle research, advisement, brainstorming, stuff like that. I am interested in experienced officers." Steve grinned. "I'm hoping I can talk my dad into coming out of retirement, and I have my eyes set on Sgt. Lukela. I think these two would be good at sharing their experience and expertise."

"I'm very surprised, Steve. Maybe I shouldn't be, but I am."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked in confusion.

"You are a Lieutenant Commander with the Navy, highly decorated, you have probably seen a lot of action, led many people in battle, organized raids and all kind of operations and investigations. But still, you ask to have experienced people on your team. I'm impressed."

Steve slowly shook his head. "Learning never ends. You will learn something new every day. I would be stupid not to have such experienced cops as a source of information."

"That is very true. We're gonna get along just great," Chin told his new colleague with a smile. "As for Detective Williams' file; that won't be a problem. I also think I have another good candidate for your task force."

"Is he one of your men?"

"No, actually he came here this week from Chicago for an interview applying for a job as the new SWAT Captain. The Chief has narrowed his search down to two and Lou Grover is still in the running. I was very impressed with Captain Grover and if you could snare him, the chief can take the other guy. And that wouldn't be a bad choice at all."

"OK. I'd like to check him out."

"I can really see him working with a task force. I'm sure he would be a great fit. I'll give you his file and application if you want."

"Yeah, I appreciate it."

"If it's OK with you I can bring the files over tonight. Are you still at your dad's?"

"Yes, I am and that's great. I hope you will stay for dinner?" Steve stood and reached out his hand toward the captain.

"Thank you. My wife is working late at the hospital tonight, so I'm on my own for dinner. See you then, Steve," Chin replied, shaking his hand.

Steve left the office and thought about his feeling yesterday that he would be back. Funny how that happened. He was interrupted from his musing by someone calling his name.

"Commander? Hey, I've got someone for you to meet."

"Yes?" Steve stopped at the desk and recognized the same man from yesterday. He now had golf clubs slung over his left shoulder.

Captain Grover reached out his hand. "I just wanna shake the hand of the man who found my clubs," he said. "Lou Grover, and I thank you."

Steve grinned at hearing the name. "Steve McGarrett, nice to meet you. Glad I could be of service."

"You made my day. Missed my tee time this morning but now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation."

Steve nodded to the man behind the desk and turned to leave, in step with Grover. "Are you here with family?"

"Yeah, wife and two rug rats. We actually came for a job interview but since this would be a big move, we brought the kids to see what they think. So far, they are thrilled."

"It's a perfect place to live," Steve agreed. They had reached the sidewalk and he smiled at the captain. "Who knows, we may meet up again."

"Hopefully it isn't over missing golf clubs," Grover replied. "Nice meeting you, Commander."

"You, too, Captain. Enjoy your day."

Steve watched the man head toward the parking lot and smiled to himself. "What are the odds…" he thought, shaking his head. He didn't believe in coincidences.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	3. Chapter 3

OK, we're a day early. :-)

Thank you all for reading our little tale. We are very happy that you are enjoying our trip into an alternate reality. Or is it just a trip? Reality is an interesting thing, you know. How can one be sure what the real reality really is?

Head over to our blog if you want to read this with pictures. whump2go dot wordpress dot com

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _ **by Cokie and Sam**_

 _ **McGarrett Residence  
Early Evening**_

"So, when are you going to tell Governor Denning?"

"Dad, what makes you think I will agree to take the job?" Steve asked and looked at his dad who had come home a few minutes earlier.

"Because I know you, son. And," John paused for dramatic effect, "I talked to Chin," he said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Steve shook his head. It was obvious that his dad was very happy about the development of him staying in Hawaii. "About that. He's coming by to bring some files, and I told him to have dinner with us. Hope that is OK?" He said while putting the salad bowl into the fridge.

"Files? Are you already working your first case?" John asked laughing.

"No, dad, I'm recruiting. And I have some candidates I hope will be interested in working with us," Steve explained and motioned to Catherine.

"That's good. Wait… us? As in you and Catherine? Steve, that is fantastic. Cath, I'm thrilled that you're staying," John called out and smiled at her.

"Well, it's not a done deal yet. I still have to go back in four days, and Steve also has to talk to his CO. But I will resign and hope that process won't take too long," Catherine explained their plan.

"That is wonderful news."

Steve watched his dad and could see that he was happy with the development; maybe this was the best time to ask him to join them. "Dad, I was thinking."

"Oh, that is never a good thing," John joked.

"Funny," Steve grumbled. He winked at Cath who chuckled at his dramatics. "I was hoping you might be willing to lend your expertise."

"What do you mean, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, you know how HPD works, you have contacts… and a lot of experience as an officer with HPD. And, let's face it, I have none," Steve sheepishly added. "So, I could really use your advice."

"You want me for the paperwork… admit it," John said laughing.

"No, that thought never crossed my mind," Steve replied with a straight face.

"Uh huh. Seriously though, you would want me as some kind of consultant?"

"Yeah, something like that. You don't have to work full time, Dad. I thought you might be interested in a few hours, you know?" Steve explained what he wanted from his dad.

"That sounds interesting. I think I'd like that. Thank you, Son."

"No, thank _**you**_ ," Steve honestly said.

"Steve, have you thought about anyone else yet? How about that detective you worked with?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Danny Williams. Chin will bring his file."

"You sound reluctant," John remarked.

"I'm not quite sure what to think of him, Dad. His methods were… let's say I can't agree with what he did. And he is way too chipper. And loud, you know?"

"But I had the impression you worked well together," John said.

"We did. Yeah, we did. I don't even know if a task force is what he thought about when he asked me to come work with HPD," Steve laughed, thinking about Danno's offer. "I'm sure he had a different pecking order in mind."

"Nah. I don't know him that well, but I think he works well with most and has no problem with the chain of command. I wouldn't worry about that, Son."

"We'll see," Steve replied. He wasn't sure Detective Williams would be a good fit for the task force. But sometimes first impressions can be wrong. "There is another guy I want for our team. A captain from Chicago. Lou Grover."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him. He wants to be the new SWAT Captain."

"Yeah, well, I hope I can warm him up for another job."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Steve said, tossing a pot holder onto the counter. "Dad, would you mind getting the steak and salmon out of the fridge? The grill should be ready," he asked over his shoulder while heading to the front door.

"Captain!"

"Chin, remember?"

"Yeah, come on in," Steve said with a smile. "We'll eat out back. Here, I'll take the files."

"I brought three for you to consider," Chin replied, handing over the jackets.

John met them on their trip toward the lanai. "I'll take those," he told them, snaring the files in mid-hand-off. "Dinner first, then business. It's a rule."

"Huh?" Steve said in confusion. "We've never had that rule."

"Your consultant just made it up," John said with a wink to the two men before heading out to the lanai.

"He seems pleased with himself," Chin muttered to Steve.

"Yeah, but don't humor him. It gets worse," Steve replied with a grin.

Steve reached out his hand to Catherine. "Chin, this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins; Cath, please meet Captain Chin Ho Kelly."

"Captain, I've heard a lot about you from John. It's so nice to meet you."

Chin shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too," he replied.

"Cath would be my first recruit for the theoretical task force," Steve explained.

"Give it up, Son… you know you're taking the job."

"You don't know that for certain," Steve argued with his dad, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Chin smiled as well and asked, "Lieutenant, are you former Navy?"

Cath smiled. "Please call me Catherine. And I'm not former yet. I've been thinking of retiring from active duty and then this "theoretical" job offer came about," she explained, flashing a smile in Steve's direction. "I would remain in the reserves."

Chin nodded. "How's the Navy going to feel about losing both of you?"

"That remains to be seen," Steve admitted. "But Cath has vast experience in Naval Intelligence. I can't think of anyone I would rather have on my team." He flashed a smile in her direction before turning back to the grill.

"This still sounds like business talk to me," John grumbled. "And a few minutes ago, I thought *I* was your best recruit."

"Thought we weren't talking business before dinner?" Steve asked, pointedly looking at his dad.

"Wait," Chin said. "He recruited you? John McGarrett, are you saying you're back in the game?" he asked in surprise. "I told you retirement was only for old men…"

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

An hour later, they were in the living room and Steve picked up the files. "Chin, I had an interesting conversation today after I left you."

"With?"

"Yesterday, there was a guy who had his golf clubs stolen. He was at the front desk when I was leaving. He was there to pick them up today and we had a conversation. It was Lou Grover."

"Really? So, what did you think?" Chin asked while Steve flipped through the folder.

"Seemed like a good guy at first glance."

"I was on the interview process for the SWAT captain position. Grover's good; great credentials, a good record back in Chicago. I really liked him over the other candidate, maybe for his personality. And he's a hard worker. If you could snare him, I think he would be an asset and then the Chief could hire the other candidate he had his eye on. It is a win/ win situation because they are both people I would hate to lose."

Steve nodded. "Grover mentioned he was here for a week. I'll try to get an interview with him. Secondly, give me your gut feeling on Danny Williams."

Chin took a deep breath. "He can be a hot head, but he's got good instincts and is very passionate about the job. I brought his file for you to examine, but there could be a problem."

"What's that?" Steve asked.

Chin sighed and glanced at John. "Rumor has it that Danny shot Victor Hesse in the leg yesterday."

"Ah, yeah, he did," Steve admitted.

"Is that what you meant with you couldn't agree with his methods?" John McGarrett wanted to know.

"Yeah, part of it. And for the record, I tried to stop him but I was along for the ride and had no jurisdiction," Steve further explained.

"I doubt that would have mattered," Chin replied. "Anyway, he may be up for disciplinary action. And even if Hesse doesn't press charges, I'm not sure he would want to transfer out of HPD, but I think he could be an asset. You just need to decide if you want to take the risk. Now, about that third jacket I brought…"

Steve reached for the last folder. "You thought of someone else…" he asked, his voice trailing off as he looked first at the name on the folder and then back to Chin.

The captain shrugged. "While I love my job, I never thought sitting behind a desk could be so boring. Would you consider giving me an interview?"

"Dad, what do you think?"

"That's a no brainer, Son. Sign him up before he changes his mind," John replied. "Uh, Chin, you _**have**_ talked this over with Malia, haven't you?"

"Of course. She's been at the hospital all day but I texted a note saying I was thinking of resigning. That's all that is needed, right?" he asked with a smile.

John shook his head. "It's your funeral, Kelly."

Chin grinned at his friend. "We've had discussions about me wanting to get back out in the field and she is on board. I did text Malia today saying I was going to apply for the task force and she said 'as long as I had a paying job that made me happy, she's all for it'."

"Dad has always spoken highly of your abilities even back when you were a rookie," Steve said. "So I will definitely use his recommendation as our interview. If you want a more hands-on job, you're hired."

"Chin's also great with computers, Steve. That will come in handy. Maybe he can actually teach me what I need to know."

"Absolutely," Chin agreed, then looked back to Steve. "Do you have an office area yet? A task force will need headquarters."

Steve chuckled. "Maybe I need to give the governor a call, right?"

"That might be a start," Cath agreed, standing and reaching for her glass. "I'm going to have a bit more wine. Any of you want another beer?"

"Yes, please," John replied as Chin nodded his acceptance before draining the bottle in front of him.

"Steve?"

"Uh, would you mind bringing me a water?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Coming right up." _Commander, you and I are having a talk later!_

"About offices," Chin began. "I know there is vacant space in the palace where HPD had their administrative offices. Its great space; close to HPD and also close to the governor. HPD consolidated space last year and it has been vacant for a few months. That might be a good option if you want to check it out."

"Sounds good," Steve said, nodding. "Let's see if the governor has a space chosen or if we can pick our own. That location sounds perfect."

Cath returned with drinks and a notepad. She sat back on the couch next to Steve with the pad and a pen. "So, what are your first steps? Let's create a timeline."

Steve smirked at her. "Are you going to be my secretary, Rollins?"

"Not in this lifetime," she shot back. "I just want to see everything we need to do."

"Shut it, Steve," John said. "She's a planner... that's a very good thing."

"I suppose," he mumbled, receiving an elbow in his ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Listen to your dad, Steve. Planning is a very good thing."

"All right," he conceded laughing. "First thing on the list is for me to talk to Governor Denning. Hell, for all I know, he could have changed his mind."

"Negative," Chin said. "He has wanted a task force for the past year. We just didn't have the manpower to provide it for him. No way would he just give up on it after asking you to head it up."

"Good," Steve replied. "What's next?"

"I leave in four days," Cath replied. "How long are you here for before you need to return to duty?"

"I have until Sunday," he said. "We both need to begin out-processing I'm not sure what all it entails, but I've got a lot of leave I can fall back on if it takes a while."

"I will need to give notice, too," Chin reminded them. "And anyone else we hire should do so as well."

"Maybe while you guys are bugging out, I can work on getting an office in shape," John offered. "That is, _**if**_ you tell me what you want and need."

Steve shook his head. "Let me get with the governor and see what kind of budget we will have, but that would be a big help, Dad if you can oversee all that." He turned to Cath. "Do you have all that down?"

"I do."

"Up at the top, after where I talk to the governor, slide in that I need to interview Grover, Danny and Duke. Chin, do you think Duke might be interested?"

Chin shrugged. "He's a solid guy to have on your side. He would definitely be an asset to any team. And I really like working with him," he added. "He has been a fixture around HPD as long as John has."

"Hey, now," John groused. "Watch it, Rookie."

Steve grinned, listening to their banter and realized that his dad was really looking forward to this. "Good, it would be great to have Duke on board. I'll give the governor a call first thing in the morning—"

"I would do it tonight," John interrupted.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, make his day. Give him a call."

"All right, I'll call. Then I'll try to set things up with the other three tomorrow and see if they are at all interested."

"That sounds like a plan," Chin said, setting down his beer on the table. Glancing at his phone, he added, "If all has gone according to plan, my wife is off work in fifteen. I need to get home and justify quitting my job."

"Will the chief have a problem with you jumping ship?" Steve asked.

"I don't _**think**_ so," Chin replied. "But we'll find out once you get approval from Denning. Let me know how that conversation goes."

"Will do." Steve stood and they moved toward the door. "Thanks for coming, Chin," he said, handing back the files.

"Those are copies... you need to set up your own file system."

Steve grinned and handed the folders to Cath. "I'll have my secretary do that."

"I so hate you, McGarrett."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Catherine exited the bathroom at the same moment Steve entered his bedroom, cellphone still in his hand.

"So, do we have jobs?" she asked, towel drying her hair.

"Let's just say that we have a very happy governor," Steve told her, setting the phone on the nightstand. "He pretty much said we could have whatever we want and he had already flagged the vacant space in the palace for a task force hoping that one would materialize in the near future. We can go look at it tomorrow."

"Wow, this may happen faster than we thought," Cath said.

"Yeah, with any luck we can have equipment and people in place in about six weeks. At least, that is Denning's goal. Hopefully the Navy will comply."

Cath grabbed a tee shirt and pulled it over her head before sitting on the bed next to Steve. The bed made a squeaking noise and she grimaced. "Are you sure your dad doesn't mind me staying here at the house? I feel like an imposition."

Steve turned to face her. "Don't worry about that. Besides, when I was talking to Denning, I overheard Dad and his 'girlfriend'," he shuddered at that thought. "Sorry, I can't wrap my head around that," he explained with a grin. "Anyway, they are going shopping for condos over the weekend. He sounded like a kid at Christmas."

"He deserves to be happy," Catherine replied. "He's been alone for a long time."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, reaching up and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Now, we need to talk. What's up with you?" Cath asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Steve asked while kicking off his boots.

"I've noticed the sun bothers your eyes and you are drinking a lot more water and a lot less beer than the Steve McGarrett I know and love. What gives? And don't say it's nothing."

"It's... I'm OK," he began. "Just a headache. When we were in the shootout a couple days ago, Wo Fat caused an explosion and it knocked us off our feet. I'm just sore and achy. It's no biggie."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Ehm..." Steve turned to grin at her. "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"If it continues, I _**will**_ worry. And don't think you will be able to cover it up."

He stood to remove his pants and then pulled his shirt over his head. "I can think of something that might make my head feel better..."

Cath pulled back the cover on the bed. "Really? Let me see if I can figure out what that is," she whispered while lying down on her side. When he joined her, facing her in the bed, she whispered, "You know, I don't think I've ever played around with a governor's task force leader before."

"Um, really?" Steve asked, moving in for a kiss. "Wait..." He pulled back and looked at her. "You don't _**think?**_ Don't you know?"

"Shh," she whispered, ready to kiss him again. "Task force leaders talk too much."

 _ **H50 – H50 - H50  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

We are very happy with the numbers (views) our little adventure gets, so, thank you for reading. Be so kind and leave a review. Let us know what you think.

Although we do have a plan for everyone and know where our story is going, we are always open to input, and we do listen to our readers.

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Sam and Cokie_

 **Chapter 4 – Assembling a team**

"Captain Grover," Steve called out, standing and reaching out to shake the other man's hand. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

Grover shook hands and then looked around. "I was at the fifth hole when I got the call from my wife that you asked to meet with me. I gotta say, I'm curious," he replied as they sat back down in the cafe area at the Hilton.

They were at a corner table next to wide-open veranda doors that allowed the breeze to flow. A table that was strategically chosen by Steve.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Steve asked.

"Well, it's a little early for any of my favorites, so how about one of those fresh-squeezed papaya juices."

"You got it," Steve said, signaling for the waitress. "One papaya and one mango juice, please."

"So, you wanna tell me what this is all about?" Lou asked. "I remember you saying 'we might meet again', but I had no idea you had something in mind."

Steve leaned back in his chair. "I do have something in mind. I would like to make you a job offer."

"Huh." Grover stared at him and slowly shook his head. "Gotta admit I'm surprised. You don't look like one of those 'get-rich-quick-scheme' kind of guys. Do you tag me for a poor schmuck from the mainland who wants to buy into a pyramid scam?"

Steve smiled. "Not at all. I have something totally different in mind."

"Then enlighten me."

Steve placed his hands on the table in front of him. "I just finished working a job in Naval Intelligence that ended up here in Hawaii. The governor learned of the outcome of that op and asked to see me."

"The governor of Hawaii asked to talk to you? Just like that?"

Steve grinned. "I walked out of HPD and he was in his car on the street. Opened up the door and asked me to get in. I have to say, it was kind of weird."

"Scary weird if you ask me."

"He offered me a job as head of a task force to fight crime in the islands. Gave me means and immunity and told me I could pick my own team. I have been doing that and I would also like to pick you."

"You know, I applied for SWAT captain. Not for a job with you and your merry men."

"I know that. But Captain Kelly at HPD handed me your jacket. Hear me out, please," Steve said in the hope to convince the captain to join them. "This job is brand new, we can make our own way, work it like we want and just maybe make a difference here. I know it isn't the job you applied for, but I think you are a good candidate for this. Kelly said the chief is looking at you and one other for the job at SWAT. Chin thinks you would be a great SWAT leader, but he felt your personality and skill-set would be suited much better for this job. And if you take this position, the other guy can move into SWAT. You would have the same benefits, comparable salary and a lot more lee-way in the job."

"What kind of people are you recruiting?" Grover asked, sounding marginally interested.

"My first recruit was Lt. Catherine Rollins with Naval Intelligence. There is no one I would trust more to have my back. She's been a lifesaver a couple of times when I've been out in the field. Next, I pulled in my dad as a consultant. He is retired from HPD and has vast contacts on the island. Something that I don't have," Steve added. "But something that is needed. You interviewed with Captain Kelly. Last night, he gave me his resume and asked to become part of the team."

"Say what? He's quitting his job just like that?" Grover asked in surprise.

"He said he isn't ready to stay behind a desk. He's a great guy. I remember him when he was a rookie working with my dad when I was just a kid and I jumped at the chance to have him on this team."

"Sounds like you've thought this through."

Steve shrugged. "Yeah, it's about all I've thought about the last couple of days. But in order for this to work, I need to have people I can rely on. I think you would be a perfect complement to the others. You have a lot of experience under your belt and a viewpoint that is different from others on this team. If you think you might be interested, stop by and talk to Captain Kelly; he set aside some time this afternoon to meet with you."

Grover looked out the open door. "Lots of opportunities for my family here," he said.

"Lots of golf opportunities," Steve reminded him with a grin.

"There is that. Do you play?"

"Not well," Steve admitted. "In high school, football was my sport and then… well, the Navy doesn't give you too many golf weekends."

"I hear that," Lou shook his head. "So, you don't think I would be chosen for the SWAT position?"

Steve shrugged. "I have no idea about that. But I do know that your expertise is perfect for this job. That is, if you and your family are truly interested in staying in Hawaii."

"Guess I'd better have a family meeting before I answer."

"Please think about it and let me know. Are you at least willing to do that?"

"Of course. How can I get in touch with you?"

Steve gave him a card with his number written on it. "Business cards," he muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing," Steve said with a grin. "Lt. Rollins is making a list of everything that we need. I just realized we need business cards."

"Do you have an office?" Lou asked.

"We will have. Hey," Steve reached for the card again and wrote an address on it. "If you want, we are meeting at this address tomorrow at three to look at what will be our HQ space. If you are interested, or if you have questions, drop by. I know the others would like to meet you."

"Let me have a talk with Renee and the kids and I'll get back with you," Lou told him.

"Thank you. I hope you have good news."

"You interviewing anyone else?"

"Yes, a couple. One is a detective I worked with when I arrived here. He's a transplant from New Jersey but we worked well together on the case. And the last is a sergeant at HPD that I've known forever. He's been one of my dad's closest friends and we could use him in the office and as a consultant, too. Not sure if he is interested in leaving HPD, but all I can do is ask."

Grover looked out and saw his family at the pool. "There's Renee now. Let me go have a chat with her. I gotta say, this is an interesting carrot you're dangling in front of my face."

"Then I hope you like carrots," Steve said as he stood. "Get back with me if you have any questions."

"Oh, trust me," Lou said, pointing toward the pool. "That one's gonna have questions. Mark my words."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **SideStreet Restaurant**_

"Thank you for coming, Danno," Steve McGarrett said after Detective Williams sat down across from him.

"Free meal? Of course I'm coming," Williams replied laughing. "But I thought you said you were shipping out the other day?"

"Yeah, I will in four days. Staying at my dad's for a few more days."

"Ah, I see. So, what is it you wanted to see me for?"

"Let's order first," Steve said and waved the waitress over. "What's good here?"

"Everything," Danny said. "I'll have the chicken burger with extra cheese. And a coke please."

"I'll take the same, but no cheese and a salad instead of fries. Oh, and a sparkling water, please."

"Coming right up."

"Thank you," Steve said and looked at his companion. "What?"

"No cheese. And salad? Really?"

"I had a big breakfast this morning," Steve explained. "Anyway. Why I called you."

"Yeah?"

"You asked if I might be interested in working in law enforcement. Remember, when I left?"

"Of course, I remember. What, you think I suffer from dementia or something?" Williams called out. "What about it?"

"Well, this is probably not what you had in mind, but…"

"But what?"

"Geez, will you stop interrupting? Are you always like that?" Steve asked slightly irritated.

"Sorry. Please, go on," Danno said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you. As I said, probably not what you had in mind, but have you heard that the Governor is forming a special task force?"

"Ha, don't fall for that rumor. I heard that months ago… nothing to it," Danno said, again laughing.

"Well, trust me, it's more than a rumor," Steve assured him.

"OK. And now you want me to ask the Captain if maybe he can get you into it?" Danny continued. "I'll be honest with you; I don't see that happening. I'm pretty sure they are looking for experienced officers… if there really will be a task force."

"You don't think I would be a good police officer? It was _**you**_ who asked **me** , remember?"

"Yeah, but, you know, I mean you have no idea about police work," Danny stated.

"Hmm. Do you know anything about what I'm doing with the Navy?" Steve wanted to know.

"Ehm, no, not really. Just that you are some kind of Ninja, or something," Williams said laughing. "Ah, our lunch," he called out when the waitress was back with their order.

Steve looked at his new friend, if he could call him that at this point. The conversation wasn't at all going like he had hoped.

"So, what do you do with the Navy?" Danny asked between bites.

"I'm a special investigator with Naval Intelligence. Like an international cop."

"Oh." Detective Williams looked up. "Huh. I didn't mean any offense, you know?"

"None taken," Steve assured him. "I was actually wondering if you would be interested in that task force?"

"Me? Why would I want to do that? I'm happy with my job. I guess at some point I might get a promotion, but frankly that is not really my goal," Williams said.

"What is your goal?"

"Going home to my wife and kid after a slow day at the office. Look, I'm a homicide detective, and I'm good at my job. It's a relatively safe job. This task force sounds like danger, you know."

"So, you enjoy your work?"

"Yeah, I do. I have great partners, I have a good success rate. Why would I want to change all that?"

"Maybe to be even better at a job. To make a difference, to create something new," Steve pointed out. "To have a great opportunity to do something special."

He looked at Danny, trying to see if he would even be remotely interested in joining a task force lead by him. It seemed that Detective Williams didn't think too highly of him.

"Why are you so interested in learning if I would want into this hypothetical task force?"

"Because I wanted to offer you a job," Steve answered.

"A job? With the Navy?" Danny said and then paused. "With the task force?" Williams slowly said, and then it dawned on him. "You took a job with it?"

"Governor Denning appointed me head of his task force," Steve simply said. "But I guess you are not interested in working with me on a regular basis. I'm sorry I wasted your time, but hey, at least you got a free lunch out of it."

"Wow, wow, wait. Don't get all pissy on me," Danny said. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to come off like I thought you're not good at whatever you're doing. That was not my intention."

"You made it pretty clear that I wouldn't have a chance to get a job with the task force. Sorry you think that. I'm not a cop, and that is why I want experienced cops next to me. But I understand that your job is important to you, and that you're not interested in leaving. That is fine," Steve said.

"You never offered me a job."

"What?"

"You never offered me a job on your task force. You never asked if I wanted to join you."

Steve thought about that for a moment, and came to the conclusion that he did make the offer. Kind of. "I guess this interview got off on the wrong foot."

"This was an interview? I thought two friends were having lunch," Danny replied.

"This is not at all going as I hoped," Steve grumbled. "Danny Williams, are you interested in joining the new formed task force?"

"I need to talk to my wife about it," Danny answered grinning. "I liked working with you, and I think we would make a pretty good team."

"So, you'll think about it?"

"I will."

"Good." _Damn, glad that's over,_ Steve thought. _He could wear me out in no time._

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"How did the interview with Williams go?" Catherine Rollins asked.

"Terribly," Steve answered into the phone. "It was… it couldn't have gone worse, but he'll think about it."

"Well, that's to be expected. I mean he's married, right?"

"Yeah."

"See. Good man, talking to his wife first," Cath said laughing.

"Funny," Steve replied and closed his eyes when a blinding headache caught him totally by surprise. He had had the lingering ache for the last few days, but every time he went out into the sun it got worse. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were OK. You just groaned loudly."

"I'm fine," Steve assured her.

"Steve!"

"I am fine. Just a headache because I'm in the glaring sun. Listen, I'll call you back, Duke just arrived. Love ya," Steve added and ended the call when Sgt. Lukela stopped next to him.

"Steve, sorry I'm a bit late."

"No problem at all, thanks for seeing me, Duke," Steve said while he settled into the passenger seat of Sergeant Lukela's cruiser.

"I was surprised getting your call. Is everything OK, is John OK?"

"Fine. Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something," Steve began and watched Duke maneuver through traffic. "We are forming a new police force, the Governor's task force. I don't know if you heard about it?"

"Rumors about it, yeah. But what does that have to do with you… or me for that matter?"

"Well, Denning asked me to head the task force, and I agreed. The details are still a bit sketchy, but we're working on it."

"You're leaving the Navy? That is a surprise," Duke called out. "But I bet John is happy to have you here."

"Yeah, I think so," Steve agreed. "He will be working as a consultant for the task force, and I was wondering if you would also be interested in joining us."

"Oh. Steve, I'm honored that you think I'd be of any help. But honestly, I don't think I want to leave HPD."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Steve said and couldn't quite keep a tiny bit of disappointment out of his voice.

"Although you know, you will have quite a bit to do with HPD if you will lead this task force. Have you thought about having someone as a liaison between the two forces? One who works at HPD?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Steve grinned at his father's old friend. "Could you imagine doing that job?"

"I think that is something I would be very interested in. You know, I'm not getting any younger, and it would be nice to be in the office more often."

"We need to work out details, but I think this is a great idea," Steve

"How about I talk with John about what would be needed in this job. If he's your consultant he should be involved in this," Duke said.

"Absolutely. Thank you, Duke. You and dad working together will be a great help," Steve assured the sergeant.

"We'll see about that," Lukela laughed. "Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Do you mind taking me home?" Steve asked, hoping to get a short nap in before Cath got home from her shopping trip.

"No problem."

Fifteen minutes later Steve said good-bye to the latest 'sorta' member of the task force, and made his way down the driveway. He felt slightly sick to his stomach and during the drive over he had experienced some light flashes, like stars exploding right in front of his eyes. If this didn't stop soon, he would need to see a doctor after all. _Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought,_ Steve mused as he opened the door, stepping into the cool living room and taking a deep breath.

Not even bothering to go upstairs, he sat down in the recliner, got comfortable and was out like a light.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Steve? Son, come on, wake up."

Steve heard the voice but tried to ignore it; he was way too tired to heed the words. "Go away," he mumbled.

"No can do, Son. Come on, you're worrying us. You need to wake up."

Steve heard the urgency and the worry in his dad's voice and that was what made him open his eyes. "What?"

"We have been trying to get you to wake up for the last couple of minutes," his father said.

"I'm fine. Just more tired than I thought," Steve said and sat up. Glad that the headache was finally gone. "I feel a lot better."

"Does that mean you weren't feeling well?" Catherine now chimed in.

"Steve, don't lie to us. You haven't been feeling OK since you and Williams busted Wo Fat. What happened at the docks?"

"Nothing much really," Steve began and stood up, walking into the kitchen and taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. "As I told Catherine we were knocked off our feet. I kind of hit my head. Really, I am fine."

"Yeah, that is why you passed out because you're fine," Catherine said.

"I didn't pass out. I sat down to take a nap," Steve argued.

"Son, you should see a doctor if you're still not feeling better. You might have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion, and I surely don't need to see a doctor," Steve declared.

"Really, Dr. McGarrett?" Catherine grumbled and shook her head.

"Can we end this discussion now?" Steve asked and moved back into the living room to sit on the couch. "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"If you say so," his dad conceded. "But let me tell you, one more episode and you will go to Tripler. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Steve smiled at his dad and tried the same with Catherine who didn't look happy at all. "Cath, I feel fine, really."

"Fine," Catherine huffed and went back into the kitchen.

"Son, don't do that."

"Do what?" Steve looked in confusion at his dad.

"Don't shut her out. She loves you, she's worried about you. Let her in."

"I do. Really, I do. Should I talk to her?" Steve asked his dad, suddenly worried about Cath.

"You better."

"I will, but later. Now I need to talk to you," Steve said and took a swig out of his water bottle.

"Me? What about?"

"Have a seat, Dad," Steve said and waited until his father sat on the recliner.

"This sounds serious, Son. What's up?"

"We haven't discussed Hesse and Wo Fat yet."

"What about them? I told you I have no idea who they even are."

"I know. But there must be a reason why Hesse was hired to kill you. I will interview him again, but I also need you to tell me everything you know about him."

"Steve, I don't know anything about him. I told you that I never heard of Victor Hesse, or Wo Fat."

"Can you think of any connection with Wo Fat? Anything at all?" Steve asked and took another sip of water. He watched Catherine come back into the room, sitting down next to him. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me," he softly told her.

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Why do you think John knows anything about Wo Fat?"

"Which I don't."

"Dad, Wo Fat must have had a reason why he wanted to kill you."

"I thought it was Hesse's leverage to get his brother?"

Steve swallowed, thinking that he could have been the reason for his father to be murdered. "I don't buy that, Dad. Why go through all that trouble? Why not just ambush us, get his brother and be done with it? Why waste all these resources here in Hawaii? He could have gotten our position without calling me from your phone."

"Probably. But I still don't know anything about them."

"Have you investigated anyone lately?"

"Steve, I retired a few years ago. Who do you think I investigate in my free time?"

"You told me you've helped out at HPD from time to time," Steve replied.

"I'm helping out in administrative stuff. Filing, paperwork, stuff like that. No active cases, Steve."

"How about cold cases? I know you have an interest in cold cases. Anything you have worked on recently?" Steve remembered that his dad had always been interested in cold cases. That it had always bugged him not finding justice for everyone. "Dad?"

"The last case I looked into was a murder from about fifteen years ago. The detectives back then tried to pin this on Hiro Noshimuri. But without any luck."

"Who is Hiro Noshimuri?"

"He is believed to be the head of the Yakuza here in Hawaii. But again, no proof."

"And were you getting any closer to proving… anything?" Steve wasn't sure, but this could be a lead.

"No. I haven't even really begun an investigation. I just read through the files, but I didn't go out and interview anyone or anything."

"Huh, OK. Might be nothing, but we should look into it," Steve said. "Anything else you can think of?"

"No, nothing."

"OK," Steve sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"You two go, I'm meeting with Kalani for dinner. Don't wait up for me," John told them grinning.

Steve smiled at his dad and then turned to Catherine. "What about you, what are you hungry for?"

"If you're up to it, how about Morimoto's?"

"Sounds good. If we can get a table," Steve said. "If not we'll find something else."

"You sure you wanna eat out, Steve? How do you feel? And please be honest."

"I feel OK. Really. Headache's gone, and I feel fine. Honestly," Steve assured her. "If I feel unwell again, I will tell you, OK?"

"OK."

"Good. Now let's grab some food."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	5. Chapter 5

_We would like to share a guest review with you from Chapter 4 that we thought was really interesting and a typical example for many people on FFnet lately. It is a negative review, but we don't have a problem with that, not at all because we like to hear from all of you._

 _Unfortunately this is a review that doesn't tell us anything, other than allowing us to look into the abyss that is this guest's character._

" _From: Guest_

 _: This has wandered off in the weeds and gotten totally lost, and did I mention tedious to read and boring?"_

 _All right. Thank you for reviewing. But you know what would be cool? To know why this person thinks the story has lost its way. Does he or she already know where this is supposed to be going? I don't think so. But maybe he/she wanted to say that he/she is not interested in reading about the task force being formed, and just wants to jump into the action? Well, that might be, but I guess we will never know why this person thinks we have lost the way in chapter four._

 _This point really and completely took us by surprise, because quite frankly, chapter four is just two days into the story. We thought we were on a pretty straight and narrow path in forming this task force._

 _Tedious to read and boring. Well, if you only want action, I can understand that this is not fast-paced enough for you. On the other hand, if it was such a chore to read it, why bother? But, there will be action to come… we just need to set the stage before we get there._

 _See, we do really like to read reviews, and even like the negative ones. Constructive criticism is the phrase here. This review is just rude and uncalled for. It doesn't give us anything except the fact that this guest (a) doesn't like our work; (b) uses the guest status so that we can't have a dialog._

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time – Chapter 5  
** _by Cokie and Sam_

 _ **Friday Evening**_

 _ **McGarrett Home**_

Steve pulled to a stop in the driveway and noticed that his dad's truck wasn't at home. He looked at Cath and grinned. "Is this the third night this week Dad has missed curfew?"

"Steve, John really loves Kalani. I can see it every time he talks about her," Cath assured him. "And they are excited about finding a place together. Don't tease him about it."

"I'm not," he replied, "believe it or not, I'm good with it. It's just… well, different," he admitted while opening the door of the rental car he had rented for the weekend. There was only so many times he could ask for a ride from others. "Stay there," he told Cath as he rounded the front of the vehicle.

"What a gentleman," she said when he opened her door.

"Dad would bust my chops if I wasn't."

She slid off the seat and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner. I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, me, too," he agreed as they walked toward the front door. "Hey, there's something I've wanted to do ever since I got home and haven't had time."

"And what's that?"

"Swim." He ushered her into the house then reached for her hand, tugging her toward him. "Let's get changed and take a quick dip. It's your last chance before you have to leave in the morning."

"All right," Cath agreed, turning toward the stairs. "Race ya!"

They pounded up the stairs and managed to reach the bedroom without tripping each other. After a quick change, Steve found beach towels in the hall closet and ten minutes later the towels were on the chairs and they were in the water.

"Oh, this feels wonderful," Cath said, turning on her back and floating past Steve.

"I have forgotten how much I miss this," he said, swimming to intercept her. He reached out and held her upper arms, drawing her close to him. They bobbed in the water lazily kicking their legs to remain afloat in the calm waves.

"It's a beautiful night," Cath said, then laughed. "Remember that night—"

Steve's voice echoed hers. "Remember the night in—"

Steve leaned in and kissed her. They dropped below the water's surface, a slow wave rolling overhead. Catherine and Steve floated upward, laughing and splashing before floating next to each other, holding hands.

"The Philippines were beautiful, weren't they?" Cath said while staring at the stars above.

"It was a night kind of like this," Steve replied. "A sky full of stars, the warm ocean," he glanced toward the shore. "Not a soul in sight…"

Cath kicked to move upright in the water. "It was a wonderful night; one that I will treasure always. But if you think I'm going to have sand in places where sand does not belong when there is a nice, soft bed mere steps away, you are sorely mistaken."

Steve reached for her and pulled her close, kissing her earlobe then trailing his lips down her neck to her collarbone. "Did I hear a proposition somewhere in there, Lieutenant?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "There might have been a hint of one," she admitted, turning so that her mouth could find his. "But maybe we should dry off and… explore… our options."

"Mm," Steve agreed. "I like exploring." He kissed her once again, then pushed away, grinning at her. "Let's move it, Rollins!"

She began quickly swimming toward the shore. "You are such a romantic, McGarrett."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

They hadn't bothered drying off on their way to the bedroom. They were both too eager to start exploring.

Steve watch his lover race up the stairs and had to smile, they both were competitive but on occasion it was way more fun to just watch instead of participate.

"What, Commander, already exhausted?" Cath called from the door to their temporary bedroom.

Steve shook his head and slowly, almost leisurely made his way up the short flight of stairs. He enjoyed the slow build-up low in his belly which manifested in a growing hardness. He stroked his hand down his still wet boardies. _Down boy, not yet_ , he mumbled and climbed the last steps.

"What's keeping you all of a sudden, Commander?" Catherine called from inside the door to the adjoining bathroom.

Steve smiled, seeing her half naked body still glistering with drops of water. "Just enjoying every minute of it," he told her as he closed the distance between them.

Gently touching her arms, he let his hands travel down to her hands. In a swift move he grabbed them, interlocking their fingers and pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the bathroom door. He followed his movement with a heated kiss that left them both breathless.

"Wow, Commander…"

"Have I… ever told… ya… that you… talk too much?" Steve asked between kisses.

Catherine gently pushed him away which elicit a growl from Steve. "Impatient much?" She whispered and tucked on his shorts, making them drop to his ankles.

"Who's impatient?" Steve laughed and kicked his wet swim attire across the tiles. "Your turn." Steve grinned and pulled Catherine back in, using her panty's waistband.

With the last piece of garment out of the way, Steve again eagerly pressed his body against Catherine which caused her to shiver in anticipation. For a second he debated whether they would have enough room in the shower, but Catherine took that decision out of his hands.

"Bed. Now."

Steve grinned, but of course followed her order without hesitation. He slowly walked backwards into the bedroom, keeping close contact with Cath who was pushing against him to make him move faster.

He laughed when she pushed him down onto the bed, with her knees left and right of his hips. Her hands were flat on his stomach, her gaze traveling up, locking eyes with him. "All mine," he heard her whisper.

"Never doubt it," Steve softly said. "I love you."

"Show me."

And he did. It was, contrary to their heated foreplay, gentle and slow. Both being aware that this was more than sex, more than expressing their love, this was also a good bye. Hopefully only for a few weeks, but Steve knew he was going to go on one last mission. He wanted this to be perfect. If this was their very last time, he wanted something special.

And special it was. It was their first time as a real couple, as two people who had decided to make a life together. Steve was seeing flashes of light again, but these were of the really good kind.

They were both breathless and totally spend. Their racing heartbeats only slowly returning to normal in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex.

Steve smiled and turned his head to his lover, best friend, partner and so much more. "You know, in a few weeks we can go to sleep together every night," Steve said and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Only to sleep?" Cath playfully asked.

Steve chuckled at her words. "I'm sure you will be the death of me, Rollins."

"Oh, is that so, McGarrett?"

"Uh huh," Steve smiled at her and leaned over, softly kissing her lips.

They lay quiet for a minute, until Cath turned and leaned on her elbow. "Steve?"

"Hmm," he answered lazily.

"Can I ask you something?"

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Catherine, a confused look on his face. "You can ask me anything."

"When Grover told you he accepted the job offer you were genuinely happy about it," Cath begun.

"Yeah, I really like him. He's a great guy. Where are you going with this? Cath, what's on your mind?"

"When Williams called, you were… I don't know, Steve, but I have the feeling you are not really sure about him. Do you have doubts that it was the right decision to ask him?"

Steve thought for a moment. "We worked really well together. And I like him. I think I do. He's loud and talks way too much. And his methods… I can't agree with them," Steve listed what came to his mind. "But I think he's a good homicide detective, I'm just not sure if a task force is the right field for him."

"You are worried that he will endanger the team?" Catherine asked the hard question.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Steve, you were always really good reading people…"

"I can't read him. He is all over the place. It's like he has a disorder or something," Steve said and had to laugh. "No, that's not it. I think he's unsure of himself and hides that behind his loud behavior. Even his shirts are loud," Steve said smiling, remembering his ugly shirt.

"I can't wait to meet him."

"You will soon enough. Too bad he didn't make it to the new office yesterday," Steve told her and couldn't keep a yawn in. "We have to be up early to get you to base," he said, sighing. "Now that it is here, I wish we didn't have to go back to duty."

"I know," she agreed, laying her head on his shoulder. "But it will be over quickly, right? I'm going to start my paperwork through on Monday."

"Yeah, me, too," Steve agreed. "I just hope it all goes smoothly. If they want to, they can be real pains in the asses."

"Think positive. We've both given the Navy almost half our lives. It's time for the next chapter."

Steve smiled in the dimness of the room. "Yeah," he agreed, placing his arm more protectively around her. "I like the sound of that."

The waves through the open window lulled them both to sleep, arms around each other.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _The smell of cordite and burning flesh filled his nostrils and he looked around the filth in search of his partner. Several bodies were littered along their path. He had a firm grip on Anton's collar and was not allowing the man to get away. He saw Freddy covering his six._

" _Get him to the truck," Freddy yelled, laying down cover fire. "Now, Dog. I've got this."_

 _Steve threw their prisoner into the truck and saw his friend go down hard. "No, no," he shouted, turning around to go back for Freddy._

" _Go, I've got your back," Freddy assured him. "Not going anywhere," he said, moving his hand away from his gaping wound._

 _Steve laid down fire, trying to reach his friend, but was stopped by the spattering of bullets._

" _Take Hesse and get out of here. Go!"_

" **Freddy! No!"**

"Steve!" Catherine was immediately awake as soon as his body tensed and he jerked upright in bed. "Hey, Steve," she whispered, her hand resting over his heart. She could feel the racing thud of his heartbeat, could feel the clamminess of his skin, the hitch in his breath. "It was a nightmare, you're all right," she whispered, finally feeling his body relax beneath her.

He fell back onto the pillow. "Yeah, yeah, I'm OK," he assured her between pants of air. He shivered, chilled when the night air blew across his sweaty skin.

Catherine reached down and tugged on the sheet that was around their waists, bringing it up near his shoulders. "There," she whispered. "You want to talk about it?"

"I was… it was horrible. We were back in Korea but…" he paused, unable to say the words.

"What happened?"

"I'm not even sure," Steve admitted. "I just remember Freddy didn't make it," he finally admitted. "I started shouting his name."

"OK," Cath said, kissing his cheek. "It was a nightmare. Freddy is safe and he is healing."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Yeah, I know. It was just… so real."

"It felt real," she told him. "Hey, why don't you give Freddy and Kelly a call tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will." Steve rolled to his side and drew her closer to him. "Sorry I woke you," he said.

"Don't ever be sorry for that," she told him. "I'm right here if you need me. You've had to wake me on several occasions. I'm just glad I was here."

Steve snuggled against her and kissed her hair. "I'm glad you're here, too."

"Promise me one thing, Commander."

"Anything for you, Lieutenant."

"When you leave for duty on Sunday, be extra-extra careful. I want you back here in one piece as soon as possible."

"Roger that. Good night, Cath. Love you."

She smiled, realizing she was where she had always wanted to be. "Love you, too."

 _ **H50 - H50 - H50**_

 _ **Four Weeks Later...  
Honolulu International Airport**_

"Catherine, over here!"

"Hey, John," she replied. "You didn't have to pick me up."

"I thought you might have checked bags and I wanted to give you a hand," he replied, giving her a quick hug.

"How'd you know my flight?" she asked. "Must've been in contact with Steve."

"Yeah, he called on Tuesday and said you would be in this afternoon. I'm a detective so I figured out the rest," he told her with a grin.

"Is he still arriving on Saturday?" she asked. "I haven't spoken with him since Monday night."

John grabbed a bag as it came off the carousel. "Yeah, but he was leaving early yesterday morning for a ‚quick in and out' as he called it. Said he would still be here Saturday evening. Is that one yours, too?" he asked, pointing to a large duffel.

"Yeah, I got that one. Thanks, John."

"The car isn't far," he assured her. "Did the Navy give you any problems?"

"No, not really," she replied as they walked out of the terminal. "Lots of paperwork, but that was expected. I hope Steve's resignation is easy."

"Yeah, he did say there was a lot of red tape, but that is expected."

"I can't believe we will both actually be in the same time zone, let alone in the same city," Cath said, smiling at the thought.

"How about the same house?" John asked.

"That too," she said with a smile.

"Then let's go get you settled in."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

John woke and checked his watch. It was 6:45 which was normal for him. But his internal clock wasn't what woke him this morning. It was... the smell. Coffee. And what? Cinnamon?

He followed his nose downstairs and into the kitchen and enjoyed the assault to his senses.

"Oh, John," Cath said when she saw him watching her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

John headed to the coffee pot. "You didn't wake me." He reached for a mug and poured a cup and held it up. "This did. Thank you."

Cath opened the oven. "There's homemade cinnamon rolls too. And..." she tossed the pot holder onto the counter. "I'm so sorry, John. When I'm stressed, cooking helps. I've been up since five."

John reached up and gave her a hug. "It's all right, Cath, I'm worried too. It is tough not hearing. He's ok."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that most times when I'm waiting to hear from Steve I'm keeping busy with my own duties. Now waiting... well, honestly it's driving me crazy. John, I just keep expecting him to call. It's been 5 days since we've heard anything. He was on a three day mission."

"And he will call. Now how about one of those rolls. They smell fantastic."

"Thanks. I'm sorry to be such a worrier."

John reached for a plate. "What's in the pot?"

"I hope you like lasagna. The sauce is already simmering."

"If my son doesn't get home soon, I'm going to be as big as the side of a barn."

Cath laughed. "I'll stop. I promise."

"Don't stop until you have made ragu. Steve says it is the best."

"It's a deal," she assured him. "What do we do on Monday? We are all supposed to begin work." Catherine worried about the upcoming new week.

"We worry about Monday when Monday gets here. Now let's have breakfast."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Monday Morning**_

 _ **New Task Force Headquarters**_

"Hey, I smell coffee," Danny said as he entered the newly-furnished HQ. The others had already arrived and were checking out the new space while enjoying their coffee.

He helped himself to coffee and glanced around. "Where's the head honcho?" Danny asked. "Thought he would be chomping at the bit to get started."

"Let's all go into the conference room," John suggested. When they were all settled, he said, "Glad everyone made it in this morning, but we do have a slight snag. Steve has been held up with his work in the Navy and will be here as quickly as possible."

"Where is he?" Danny asked. "Can't believe something is more important than the first day of a new job."

Catherine almost choked to keep from snorting at his remark. "I'm sorry, but you just don't tell the United States Navy that you've got a better offer and won't be in today."

"Oh, yeah, you're Rollins, right? The other Navy transplant. I'm Danny Williams."

John, who was seated next to Catherine could see that it wouldn't take much before she would start cooking again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess we haven't all been introduced, have we? Danny, this is Lt. Catherine Rollins and she comes from Naval Intelligence. Cath, Detective Danny Williams from HPD, formerly from New Jersey."

"Danny," she said with a polite nod of her head.

"Yeah, hi," he replied. "So you must be the guy who came in for the SWAT job?" he asked, looking at Grover. "I guess this is the next best thing, huh?"

"Well, after talking to Steve and Captain Kelly, I withdrew my name from the running of the SWAT position. This one was too good to pass up."

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny replied. "Captain, I was totally shocked to find you made the jump."

Chin smiled. "What can I say? I craved a bit more action than my desk chair was giving me. I want to make a difference. And let's drop the 'captain', please. We're going to be working closely together – let's start on a first name basis."

"I agree," John replied. "Catherine, have you met Captain Lou Grover from Chicago?"

"No, I haven't," she said, reaching over the table to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Hawaii."

"Aloha, everyone," Lou replied. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Is your family getting settled?" John asked.

"Well, for the time being, we have a house and beds. Since the cost to ship everything out here, we chose to sell much of what we had and buy new. Now we're just waiting for everything to arrive. As for the kids, they can't stop twitting and taking selfies of them with everything."

"I hope they- and your wife- love it," John replied.

"Oh, they better," Grover grumbled. "They sure better."

"I took the liberty of talking to the governor to tell him of Steve's delay," John related to the group. "He wants us to get settled in and get to know one another. He sent over some files for us to look through as possible cases. These three are cold cases that he would love to have solved. Please look them over and we can come together this afternoon or tomorrow to brainstorm. How does that sound?"

"Could I make a suggestion?" Chin asked.

"Of course. Please do."

"I know there are situations or occurrences on the islands that are hot topics for me. For an example, human trafficking. I thought maybe we could all list our "hot" points and we could come together and brainstorm those items. Maybe set up a tick sheet file on the server and when we have information that may pertain to one of those topics, we add it, we can build our own cases."

"That's excellent," Catherine agreed. "I know trafficking is high on my list, too, but I like having a common file where we can all pool our information." She smiled at him. "Good idea."

"I've been known to have a couple," he replied with a smile.

"I've got a question," Grover said. "Do we have assigned offices or do we fight over them?"

"Since we didn't configure our own space, but took it in an as-is condition, I guess we'll have to fight," John told him. He pointed through the glass wall. "Although that stand-alone-one is Steve's." He pointed to the one office that wasn't attached to any of the other rooms and sat in the corner.

"I chose the one across from it, if that's OK," Cath told them.

"And I took the one closest to the server," John told them. "There are four offices left and three of you. Good luck." He figured everyone would find a spot that suited them.

"I'd love to have the one closest to the door," Danny told them. "For a fast get-away, you know. And I don't have to traipse all over the office in the morning to get to my desk."

"Fine by me," Lou muttered. "I guess it is down to the two of us, Captain. Chin, what's your preference?"

"I have none," he replied. "Let's go see if we want to have that fight. Shall we?"

Catherine laughed. "Before you begin, let us know so we can watch, OK?"

"Oh, Sister, there's no contest who would win that battle," Lou told her. "I'd put a knot on his head faster than a speeding bullet."

"That's a fact?" Chin said with a grin. "Captain, I may have to take you down a notch or two."

"Oh, here it comes," Lou said. "Trouble already in Paradise."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"John, you got a minute?" Catherine asked, standing in the open door to McGarrett senior's office.

"Of course, come in."

She entered his office and closed the door. "What do you think of Williams?"

"You don't like him, do you?"

Catherine looked at her friend's father. "I don't know, but he kinda irks me. Maybe it's just because I'm worried about Steve," Cath confessed.

"Let's not judge him just yet, I think he needs some time to adjust."

"We all do," Cath replied.

"What else is on your mind?"

"I… I just have a bad feeling about Steve's mission. He should have been here on Saturday; what's keeping him? And why didn't he call?"

"Catherine, this isn't the first time that he's not back on schedule, is it?"

"No, but it's different."

"How so?" John asked and watched Detective Williams coming their way.

"It's his last days in the Navy, and I can just feel something has happened," Catherine said, turning when there was a knock on the door frame.

"Am I interrupting something?" Danny asked after sticking his head inside.

"No, not all, Danny," John told him, motioning for him to join them. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, you see, I was just wondering if there was something you're not telling us?"

"What are you talking about?" Catherine wanted to know.

"About McGarrett. Why he's not here. I mean, I've only known him for a short time, but he struck me as a man who wouldn't miss his first day at work. So…"

"There is nothing we didn't tell you, Danny. Steve is still with the Navy, and he will be here as soon as he can," John assured him.

"You look worried. Both of you. Is he in any danger?"

Catherine sucked in a breath, trying to calm her nerves. "We don't know. He was supposed to be here on Saturday. We haven't heard from him since last week."

"Shit. I'm sorry, if I came off like a jerk earlier. It's just all new, and when I'm nervous…"

"It's OK, Danny, we understand. It's new for all of us," John assured him.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do. Or if you hear from Steve."

"We will," Cath promised. "Thanks." _OK, maybe he's not so bad,_ she thought to herself.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Unknown location  
unknown time**_

Steve McGarrett looked at his team-mates and had to smile; they had accomplished their mission. Not in the set time-frame, but the hostages were all safe and they were on their way back to their temporary base.

The mission had been under a bad star from the get-go. First their plane had an engine problem and they had to switch to a replacement, one that wasn't perfect for what they were supposed to do. It didn't delay their departure, but none of them had been happy to sit in a rather cramped space for long hours until they had reached their destination. Which was about five miles above their target.

And from there it all went downhill, and not just literally. Steve had a perfect fall through the night sky, until he opened his chute. He had known right away that something wasn't right. He couldn't steer at all. And the chute didn't fully open. To say that his descent was way too fast would be an understatement. With barely being able to steer, the wind mostly decided where he would touch down.

And touch down he did. It was nothing at all like the normal soft landings. Without being able to steer he couldn't slow his descent to almost zero velocity; instead he crashed with what felt like 30 mph into the dry bed of a river that now was full of big boulders, gravel and all kinds of obstacles. His left side took the brunt of the impact; he had been sure he had shattered his left hip. A gust of wind had picked up the flapping chute and pulled him forward. Unfortunately, his foot had been stuck and the pull resulted in an unimaginable pain in his hip and upper leg, and a loud popping noise. He knew right away that he had torn a muscle string.

After being dragged across the gravel, he had been stopped by another boulder which he hit with his arm and ribs. Resulting in more bruises and a seriously sprained left wrist. Any sailor would have blushed hearing him muttering curses.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve had been able to pull-in his malfunctioning chute and looked for his team mates. Standing up almost made him cry out in pain, but he pushed down on it and joined his team who had seen him going down fast and had been frantically looking for him.

It had been pure torture walking on the injured leg and hip, but he had managed to not hinder the mission and now after five days they were finally on their way back. At this point he could barely put any weight on his leg. His wrist was throbbing even in its make-shift bandage, it hurt to breathe, his hip was one big bruise and his upper leg pure agony. And not to forget his lower back which had started to hurt on the second day after his mishap. Probably caused by his unnatural posture he had due to his injury.

But now he sat in a helo, waiting to touch down on base, and actually looking forward to seeing a doctor with hopefully really good drugs.

All he needed now was a phone to call home. It was already Tuesday in Hawaii, he knew Cath and his dad would be worried sick by now.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Tuesday Afternoon**_

The task force was seated at the conference table, once again going over files. They had decided to have lunch in the office since their discussions were going well and the sharing of ideas was fast paced and informative.

Danny reached over and picked up Cath's empty plate and added it to his before heading for the trash. "If anyone had told me a couple years ago that I would be eating... and loving... pineapple on my pizza, I would have escorted them to the loony bin. But, what can I say? That combination of ham, cheese and pineapple is totally the best."

"Huh?" Grover grunted. "I'm sorry, but I'm not just not there yet. That was an interesting flavor, but give me a big ole slice of thick-crust Chicago pizza any day. You can't beat it."

"I've lived here pretty much all my life," John added, "but in my book you still can't beat plain old pepperoni and cheese."

Catherine opened her mouth to argue with him when her phone buzzed... for about a second before the call disappeared. She reached for the phone and tried to see who the call was from, but there was no record of any call.

"Cath?" John spoke.

"Ah, nothing. I thought I had a call, but," she looked at the blank screen. "It's nothing." She set her phone back on the desk and glanced around the table. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Maybe there wasn't good service," John quietly told her. "Be patient."

She gave him a forced smile. "Yeah, you're right. OK, so about the growing meth problem. How do you think is the best way to track it?"

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve wearily looked at the doctor currently moving his left leg in different directions. Causing quite some pain, but not as much as standing on it had caused earlier.

"Commander, it seems that you have been lucky. Of course, we need an x-ray to be sure, but I think you got away with just bruises," the Army Captain told Steve.

"What about the muscle? Argh. Yeah, right there," Steve grunted when the doctor pressed on a very sensitive spot.

"There clearly is a tear in the groin muscle, maybe also in the inner thigh muscle. That must have been some force pulling on your leg," the doc mumbled.

Steve only nodded and gritted his teeth, hoping for the doctor to stop manhandling his hurting leg. Which he did, only to move to his ribs, which weren't faring any better.

"It would be good to get an MRI, especially for the torn muscles, but unfortunately, out here we only have an x-ray. They won't do us much good," Captain Jenkins said. "I think you are OK to be transported back to your station. Ah, I see you will go back to Hawaii," he said, looking at Steve's chart. "Perfect, you can go right to Tripler."

"Is that really necessary? I mean I've been walking on this leg for five days now. I guess, I would know if there was anything broken," Steve argued.

"That is very true. But a torn muscle can cause a lot of trouble in the long run, and they should do an MRI to see if they need to surgically repair the tears."

"What? Surgery?"

"Most of the time that is not necessary, but we need to make sure. You don't want to end up with a permanent limp, now, do you?"

"No, of course not," Steve agreed.

"I highly recommend you see a doctor at Tripler as soon as possible. As a doctor I could make it an order."

"That won't be necessary," Steve assured the captain. "I will get further treatment."

"Good. To make the trip home a little more comfortable and to give a bit more stability I will wrap your leg with a special bandage. We will also fit you with a brace or a cast for your wrist, depending on what the x-ray shows."

"Thank you," Steve replied, glad that the exam was finally over. He had to admit his leg and wrist did hurt, and he still waited for any kind of pain reliever.

Almost two hours later, Steve sported a brace on his badly sprained wrist and a very fancy bandage around his hip and thigh. He was still limping, a lot more than before he got bandaged like a mummy. The doctor had told him the bandage would help keep his hip and leg in-line which as a result would help with his back pain.

Steve sat in the uncomfortable seat of a cargo plane bound to Hawaii. It was the first plane he could catch, and he jumped at the opportunity to fly straight back home instead of via the continental US.

The cargo plane was back on its way from an aids mission into a natural disaster zone. Steve wondered why they flew to the islands instead the mainland which was a lot closer. But he thanked his lucky stars none the less.

He stretched out his leg and again hissed when the pain deep in his leg flared up again. So far, the shot he had received hadn't done much for his leg. Only his wrist and back had benefited from it. And the fancy bandage was nothing but annoying, it certainly wasn't helping. He knew it would come off as soon as possible.

"Hey, McGarrett," Lt. Pitz called from the row across his seat.

"Yeah?"

"You want a bottle of water or something, I'm going up front getting us all some."

"Yeah, thank you, water would be good," Steve answered and only now realized how thirsty and hungry he really was. Well, there certainly won't be any food service on this flight, Steve thought.

Twenty minutes later the drone of the engine had lolled him to sleep, despite the pain and hunger.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Wednesday Afternoon**_

Chin was giving an impromptu computer course on the massive computer table that set in the center of the room. "Guys, one thing to remember is that it is just a computer. Yeah, it's big but it isn't really any different than your cellphone. Well, except that it can do a lot of really cool things, like..." he "threw" an image to the screens on the wall. "That," he ended with a smile. "Man, I love this thing."

His class was interrupted by a voice from the other side of the office.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve stepped out of the cab that brought him from the airport to their new offices. He hissed when pain flaring up in his hip reminded him of his latest injury. A badly bruised hip with torn groin muscles was no fun. But when the 'incident' happened he had been sure his leg and hip had been shattered. Thankfully all he had to show for after the hard impact were painful, but minor injuries. He was a little banged-up, with a sprained wrist and torn muscles the worst of his aches. Steve tried not to limp too much when he entered the halls of their new headquarters. Something he wasn't really successful with after the long flight. And the shot of the good pain meds had worn off which resulted in some serious pain whenever he moved his leg or put any weight on it.

Steve leaned against the wall in the elevator and was glad that he would be able to sit down soon. That is, if there were any chairs in their office space. He had no idea if everything had been delivered by now, or if he would find total chaos. Although the last time he had spoken to him, his dad had assured him everything was going smoothly.

He had tried to call and let his dad and Catherine know that he was coming home, but before he boarded the plane last night, he couldn't get a signal. And when he arrived he thought it would be better to just get to HQ than bothering with a call.

Steve was sure they had been worried the last few days; after all, he was four days late. Wasn't the first time that a job took longer than predicted, but hopefully it would be the last.

The elevator doors slowly opened and he made the short trek down the hallway. He stopped at the glass doors and could see the team – _**his**_ new team – gathered around a computer table, all in animated conversation. _This is real,_ Steve thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Anybody working around here?" he asked, a wide grin on his bruised face.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Thanks to everyone for your comments and interest in this story. We have enjoyed reading every one of them. So, we now have a team and we have an office. Some of you have been anxious to have this newly-formed team work a case. We are getting closer to jumping into a couple of very active cases, so please keep coming back for more. Sam and I both hope you will enjoy what we have planned!

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time – Chapter 6  
** _by Cokie and Sam_

 _The elevator doors slowly opened and Steve made the short trek down the hallway. He stopped at the glass doors and could see the team –_ _ **his**_ _new team – gathered around a computer table, all in animated conversation. This is real, Steve thought to himself as he opened the door._

" _Anybody working around here?" he asked, a wide grin on his bruised face._

Catherine sucked in her breath and turned around before quickly rushing toward Steve. In the few seconds it took her to reach him, she took in his pained expression despite the smile on his face. She wanted to grab him in a hug, but not only did she not want to hurt him, she didn't want to overstep business protocol and make things awkward.

Steve took care of her indecision by wrapping his arms around her, giving her an 'I missed you' hug with the promise of more to come. He kissed the top of her head before stepping aside and greeting his father, who had joined them in the entrance.

The team looked on in relief. No matter what both John and Cath had said, they knew the two of them had been worried. Danny turned to Chin and mumbled, "Chalk one up for Detective Danno; I deduced they were a couple. She was way too worried for Steve to be just her boss."

"Hey, now," Lou said when Steve looked their direction. "I didn't know this team was all kissy-kissy, lovey-dovey when I signed on. McGarrett, you kiss me and the other side of your face is gonna be black and blue..."

Steve held out his hand. "I'll try to restrain myself, Lou. Welcome." He glanced at the others and said, "I'm glad you're all here."

"Not as glad as we are to see _**you**_ ," Chin replied. "Looks like you took the rough way home."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. I'm happy to finally be back. So, I guess you guys will have to fill me in. Looks like you're hard at work there." He waved his hand toward the computer table.

"I was just showing them they don't have to be afraid of it," Chin said with a grin. "I'll show you all the cool stuff it can do later."

"Let's go sit down," John urged, pointing to the conference room. "I'm proud to say that we have been quite busy."

"Can't wait to hear all about it," Steve told him with a wink. He knew his dad could see he was ready to find the closest chair and sit.

Catherine touched Steve's sleeve, whispering, "Are you OK? Can I get you anything?"

"I'll be fine," he promised, looking her in the eyes. "But I would love a water."

She smiled at him and nodded toward the conference room. "You go on; I'll be in with your water in just a minute." She dimpled and added, "Save me a seat."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve gratefully sank into a chair at the long table and barely managed to squelch the sigh of relief that he felt. The fact that he was sitting in a comfortable chair was only slightly diminished by the ache in his back and leg. But he thankfully accepted the relief of getting the weight off his leg.

"So," Danny asked with a smile. "Is this customary attire for our team? I'll have to stock up on my camo."

"No uniform; you can continue to wear your flowered shirts, if you so choose," Steve shot back. "Now, what have I missed?" he asked as Catherine joined them.

"Wow, right down to business," Danny said. "No chit-chat at all, huh?"

"I've missed two full days around here," Steve explained, looking around the table. "I need to get up to speed so I can know what I need to do next. I'd like a full briefing before I call the governor."

Chin nodded and started, "In addition to Computer 101, we have been quite busy gathering Intel these last couple of days."

Steve grinned. "Good. If what I saw as I entered is any indication, it looks like you are enjoying it."

The captain grinned, his eyes lighting up. "You could say that."

"So, what else is happening?"

The team filled him in on the last couple of days and he could hear the excitement in their voices and knew this was a good decision. He could feel that these people would be a cohesive team. They were jumping in to complete each other's sentences and bouncing between subjects in order to ensure he had all the information they had found. Steve sat there and smiled at them.

"Why are you smiling?" Cath asked.

"Because I am very impressed with you guys. I mean, you've been at it a little over two days and what you've accomplished is fantastic. You have files, valid leads and cases to solve. I don't think you missed me at all," he remarked.

"Well, let's not go that far," Catherine said, relief that he was actually there sounding in her voice.

"And we have a kitchen full of food to back that up," John said beneath his breath for Steve's ears only.

Steve looked at each team member. "Thank you, Guys. Why don't you decide on what leads we will follow first while I go call the governor and tell him I am back. If he agrees, we can call it an early day and reconvene in the morning. I, for one, could use a long, hot shower."

"Weren't gonna say anything," Grover mumbled, grinning when Steve looked his direction.

"Have you found a place to live yet, Lou?"

"Yeah, yeah, wife can't stop buying stuff and the kids can't stop posting selfies of themselves every three minutes to show their friends back home. But we're settling in."

"That's good to hear," Steve told him. "Maybe soon we can have a cook out to meet everyone."

"Malia mentioned that last night," Chin told him. "We should do that. But for now, Boss, looks like you need to take that shower and hit the sack."

"Yeah," Steve replied. "That's the plan as soon as I talk to the governor."

"Hey, are you going to fill us in on what you've been up to these last few days?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at the anxious faces. "Sorry, guys, but what I do with the Navy is classified. Both Cath and I will be in the reserves and might still be involved in missions to some extent. What happens during those weekends is confidential. So..." he grinned at them and shrugged.

They got his message loud and clear.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve eased himself from the front seat of his dad's old pickup truck. "Jeez, Dad, when's the last time you had the shocks replaced on this thing?"

John grabbed Steve's backpack from the back seat while Catherine gently placed her arm around Steve's waist as they walked to the front door. "Been home all of 30 seconds and already complaining," John muttered. "Just get in the house."

Steve glanced at both Catherine and his dad. "I can't remember ever being so happy to come home before."

"Don't celebrate too soon," Cath warned him. "I want to know what happened to you. And don't you dare think 'it's classified' is going to satisfy me."

Steve chuckled. "Never thought it would."

"Do you want a shower now?" Cath asked. "Or are you hungry?"

"I'm famished," he admitted. "Let's order something."

"Not necessary," John told him. "We have a bevy of leftovers. What are you in the mood for?" he asked, winking at Catherine.

"OK, maybe I went a bit overboard with the cooking," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," Steve told her.

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"For not being able to call," he told them. "You cook when you're either worried or upset."

"But...," John yelled from the kitchen. "I haven't eaten this good for a long time. Although tonight, you get first pick. Pretty much anything your heart may desire."

Steve looked at Catherine and smiled. "Yeah, already got that," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her lips. "Later," he whispered before snaring her hand and heading toward the kitchen. He glanced in the open refrigerator while his dad was looking at options.

"Shit. You really did cook."

"What'd I tell you? And I gotta say, you were right about the ragu. That was better than your grandma's."

"OK, enough, guys. Yeah, I cooked," Cath said, grinning at them. "Next week, you can eat pizza and take-out Chinese."

"Dibs on the ragu," Steve told them.

Thirty minutes later, Steve handed his bowl to Catherine and leaned back against the couch. "That was perfect. Didn't know how hungry I was."

"When did you eat last?"

He looked at Cath and thought. "Had some mac and cheese yesterday before I left the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" John asked.

"Just for an exam," Steve assured them.

"Exam for...?" Cath asked.

"OK, listen up and I'll tell you what I can. But remember, I'm OK, Cath, so don't go getting all pissy when I tell you."

"I never get pissy," she replied, glaring at him. "But something tells me I won't like this story."

"We left out last Tuesday evening and made a drop. First, the plane was crap and then we jumped. My chute got a kink in it and I couldn't control the landing very well. Ended up in a riverbed and hit some rocks. I got bruised, but got up and found the rest of the team."

"Ouch. Anything broken?" Cath asked, touching his arm encased in a brace.

"No, just sprained. My six is bruised and I tore some muscles."

"Looks like you landed on your face," John remarked.

"Gee, thanks, Dad."

"Then what happened?" Catherine asked, wanting the entire story.

"Mission was a success although it took longer than we thought. The target... had moved, so we had to get more Intel. We found them and engaged and everyone got out safely. We bugged back to base where I was seen in the infirmary. And now here I am. End of story."

"That is a very abridged version," she complained.

"Well, it's what happened."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Sheesh, Cath, I have bruises. It's really OK. But I will be much better after a shower."

"Did he give you any meds to take?"

Steve glared at her. "In the backpack."

"Any follow up appointments?"

The glare continued. "I'm supposed to go to Tripler. And I will, but I didn't think I could sit in the ER after the trip home on a cargo plane. Besides, I needed to see the team and the office. Any more questions?"

She smiled. "Not right now. But we will be discussing a doctor's appointment very soon."

John saw Steve roll his eyes at her and grinned as he glanced at his watch. "Catherine, looks like you have everything under control. I'm picking up Kalani in a few minutes for dinner and to look at another condo, so I'll see you both in the morning." He stood to go get ready. "Cath, make sure he behaves."

"Stop it, you two, you make it sound like I'm five."

"Goodnight, Son. Get some rest. You're really cranky when you're tired."

Steve looked at the stairway and asked, "You didn't by any chance install an elevator while I was gone, did you?"

John scratched his head, knowing it would be rough walking up those steps. "Sorry, but it isn't finished yet."

"Fine," Steve complained with an exaggerated sigh, preparing to scoot himself off the couch. "I'll take the stairs."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Steve, you OK in there?" Catherine asked after hearing the shower turn off twenty minutes later. She had been ready to barge through the door without asking if he didn't come out soon.

"I'm... fine," he admitted but his voice sounded 'off'.

A knock on the opened bedroom door caused her to turn around. "Hey, Cath, I'm just leaving, but I thought Steve might need his backpack—what's going on?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

Cath motioned for him to come closer. "Steve, I'm gonna come in, OK?" At no reply, she tried again. "Steve?"

"Yeah, come on."

She opened the door to find him in a white towel, leaning against the sink with his eyes closed.

"Oh, Steve," she breathed out after getting her first look of the dark bruises that mottled the skin above the towel. She could tell they didn't end there but dipped down below his waist as well. "What's wrong?" she asked, lightly touching his arm and moving to his other side.

"I'm OK," he told her, still with his eyes closed. "The hot water felt good, but when I got out I got kinda hot and dizzy. It's nothing."

"The white knuckled grip you have on the sink tells another story," John told him from the open bathroom door. "Let us help get you out of here."

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the three of them in the steamy mirror. "I can do it," he assured them. "It's better now."

Catherine reached down and picked up the wrist brace and saw a whole lot of what looked like a white Ace bandage. "Where did you have all these bandages?" she asked in shock. "And how do we put them back on?"

Steve chuckled. "I don't need them. Doc put them on mainly for the trip home. He said they might help but they weren't absolutely necessary."

"Are you sure?" she asked, clearly not buying the story.

"Really. Besides, they bugged the hell outta me."

"Come on, let's move to the bed."

"Dad, don't you have someplace to be?"

"Yes, I do and Kalani will totally understand if I'm a bit late. Now stop arguing."

"Yes, sir," Steve grumbled, gratefully leaning on his dad on the trip toward the bed.

"Dad!" Steve nearly squealed when John grabbed the towel just as he sat down.

John tossed the towel on his son's lap, reminding him "Seen it before, Son. And we need to look at those bruises."

"Look," Steve huffed out. "They are bruises. They hurt. Nothing we can do about them."

Catherine moved the corner of the towel to look at Steve's inner thigh. "Did you ice this?"

Steve looked at her. "Sorry, but we used the last of our ice for cocktails the night before," he reminded her.

She looked at him in compassion. "I know that's gotta hurt bad. How did you even..."

"Hey!" He reached for her hand. "It will get better, OK. Stop worrying. And Dad, go to dinner; tell Kalani hello for me."

John nodded and stepped back. "Cath, you got this?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"'This' can take care of himself," Steve grumpily told them.

John moved toward the doorway. "Call me if you need anything," he told Catherine.

She nodded and turned back to Steve, dropping a kiss on his mouth. "Yes, you can take care of yourself, but I'm here, so you don't have to."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve was lying on the bed in as comfortable position as he could find. Cath picked up the wrist brace again and reached for his hand. "Let's get this back on."

"I don't need it," Steve attempted.

"Look at the swelling in your wrist and hand," she told him, pointing to his fingers. "The brace goes on and I'm going to elevate it with a pillow. And I think you should see a doctor tomorrow."

"You're cute when you're worried."

"You're trying to change the subject." Ignoring his protests, she fastened the velcro straps around his wrist. "Now, what else can I do?"

"Lie down with me."

Cath shook her head. "I will hurt—"

"Stop it and come around here and lay down," he ordered. "Please."

She grinned and moved to the other side of the bed. "Well, since you put it so nicely." She carefully laid down on her left side. "There."

Steve looked at her and smiled. "You're too far away. C'mere," he whispered, holding out his arm so that she could scoot closer. "There, that's better."

She placed her head in the crook of his shoulder and finally sighed in relief. "Steve, I was so scared when we didn't hear anything. Normally when you are in the field, I've had my Navy duties as well. This time... well, it really sucked."

"Things will be different now," he promised her. "Did they give you much problem when you requested reserves? We really haven't had a chance to talk about any of this."

"There were hoops to jump through, but all is good," she promised him, watching him blink his eyes to stay awake. "Hey," she whispered. "Why don't you take a nap."

"Nah, let's just relax," he told her, then yawned.

"It's too early for me to go to bed for good," she told him, "but I will stay here while you take a nap. You deserve it."

"I'll stay awake. We can talk."

"Shh," she told him. "I'm right here."

"Good." His eyes closed and she watched him take a deep breath. Then another. By the third breath, he was out for the count.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Two hours later, Catherine was still awake, her phone in one hand and a pen and notepad in the other. She had Googled 'torn groin muscles' and had stared at photos that matched Steve's inner thigh.

She didn't know if that was worse or the horrible bruise that extended from his rib cage down close to his knee and also extended around half his back. She had never seen bruises as dark and painful looking as these and they hurt her to even look at them.

She set down her phone and turned slightly to stare at him. In addition to all the other injuries, he had hit his face at some point in the fall. Steve had a small cut near his left eye and a scrape on the side of his cheek. A bruise on his forehead disappeared into his hairline. Cath knew just how lucky she was to have him back, in one piece, battered and bruised aside.

She eased from the bed and reached for her sleep shorts on her way to the bathroom. Mere minutes later, she slid into bed once again, scooting as close as she dared, so as not to wake him. Cath had begun drifting to sleep when his mumbling brought her awake once again.

"Dad?" Steve's body tensed and his head tossed on his pillow.

 _Steve's phone rang, which it so rarely did when he was deployed. He glanced around the HUMVEE and pulled it from his pocket, activating the screen._

" _You don't talk to your father nearly enough…" The words floated down to him._

" _Dad?"_

 _Suddenly his world was a jumble of screaming, of fighting, of heat from fiery blasts hitting him from all directions. He was thrown into the middle of a firefight, fighting for his life… and the life of his prisoner. Anton raced toward a fallen ranger and grabbed a weapon, swinging it around toward him. Instinct took over and he fired before realizing the implications of shooting the man. "No, no, no," he screamed._

"No, no, no!"

 _His phone began to ring once again and he knew he didn't want to answer. Yet, he had no choice._

" _Victor?"_

"Steve!" Catherine sat up as soon as Steve's body language changed. She knew he was in the middle of a nightmare before he even uttered a word but she couldn't wake him.

"Hey, Steve," she whispered. "Come on, wake up," she pleaded, her hand rubbing his arm. She could feel the panic manifested in his movements and Cath was afraid he would hurt himself. "Steve, wake up. It's a nightmare, you're safe," she promised, finally feeling his body relax beneath her.

"Are you awake?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm OK," he assured her while trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Dreaming again about Freddie?" she asked, snuggling against him.

"I was… no, not Freddie. I was in the convoy in Korea. It was, I dreamed about shooting Anton. And talking to Victor and my dad on the phone. It's weird but I feel like something bad is gonna happen."

"It's over," Cath assured him, kissing his cheek. "Thankfully your dad is fine. I'm sorry this won't let you go."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Me, too. Weird that I am only having these now that I'm back at home. Sorry I woke you. Again," he added.

"No worries," she said, snuggling close against his uninjured side. "Sleep tight."

"Mmm, you, too," he said with a yawn. "I did talk to both Freddie and Kelly last week," he told her. "Doc said he's really doing well for what he's been through."

"That's good," she assured him. "Maybe soon he will be well enough to transfer to Tripler."

"Yeah, that's what they're hoping for. That way they would be closer to his parents. I told Freddie I switched to the reserves and I thought he was gonna hop the next plane to 'talk some sense into me' as he put it."

"Are you still glad you made this decision?"

"Yeah, I am. No regrets. Especially after seeing the way all of you were working together today. I was really impressed."

"We do seem to work together well. And having you there will only help. Because you, Commander, are a born leader."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, grinning at her. "Maybe I can lead you in some maneuvers…"

She placed her finger over his mouth. "Not tonight. It's late and we've got an early date at Tripler in the morning."

"Cath, come on…"

"Shh," she kissed him. "Leaders don't whine," she whispered against his lips. "Go back to sleep."

"Fine," Steve grumbled. "But no doctor."

Cath settled against him, closed her eyes and smiled. _That's one bet you're gonna lose…_

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_For the full experience with pictures go to our blog at whump2go dot wordpress dot com_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading, we hope you will enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Sam and Cokie_

 **Chapter 7 – Getting to work**

Steve was way too comfortable to move or even acknowledge that he was indeed awake. And he knew if he moved, the pain would be back. He had had to use the bathroom shortly after his nightmare, and even with Cath's help it had been painful to walk the short distance.

"Five days," he mumbled. "Five freakin' days I walked on this damn leg but I get home and turn into a wuss," Steve grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Cath asked, rolling to her side to look at him.

"Nothing," Steve sighed and opened his eyes to look at Catherine. "Morning."

"Morning," she said, smiling at his tousled hair and sleep-laden eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Cath wanted to know.

"Think so," came the mumbled reply. "What time's it?"

"Six thirty. We need to get a move on if we want to get to Tripler and be in the office at nine."

"We don't want to," Steve clarified.

"Oh, but we do," Cath countered.

"Cath, they will only waste our time and in the end, will tell us that I have bruises," Steve started to argue, but then remembered what the doc in the infirmary had told him about permanent damage. And he also remembered he had given his word to seek further treatment. "OK, I'll swing by to get an MRI. But you don't have to come."

"You know, Commander that is what partners do. And now I'm not just your girlfriend, but I'm also your work partner, and it is my job to have your back. So, get your cute, bruised six in gear," Cath told him, and it was clear that any resistance would be futile.

"Fine," Steve grumbled, but was secretly thrilled to have such a caring person in his life.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **On the way to Tripler Army Medical Center**_

"You know, we need to think about cars," Steve suddenly said.

They both sat in the back of a cab they had called to get them to the hospital. It was a way more comfortable ride than John McGarrett's old pick-up. He had offered to give the two a ride, but Steve had opted out, still remembering the painful trip from the night before.

"Oh, I totally forgot," Catherine called out.

"Forgot what?" Steve asked and hissed when they hit a pothole and his hip made contact with the car door.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. What did you forget?" Steve reminded Catherine.

"Governor Denning called me on Monday to talk about transportation options and said we should use modified civilian cars," Catherine explained. "I told him I wasn't sure if everyone had a car that could be modified. I know we don't."

"So, he wants us to use our own cars, or what?"

"Kind of. He said the State of Hawaii would sponsor our cars. They would pay fifty percent of the cost if we needed to purchase a car and they would also pay for insurance and maintenance."

"That's a pretty generous offer," Steve replied.

"Guess he really wants this task force to work smoothly."

"Have you thought about what kind of car you want?" Steve wanted to know. "I know you have always loved corvettes, although I'm not sure that is really practical. Or in the budget."

"No," she shook her head. "Unfortunately, I don't think that would be a good choice. Guess we have to go car shopping," Catherine said with a smile.

"Never done that before," Steve told her. "Actually, this will be the first car I own. I always drove dad's car until I left for the Academy, and after that I never needed one."

"Well, how about on Saturday? If you can walk better by then. Preferably without pain," Catherine added.

"I'm fine," Steve assured her. "Saturday. It's a date."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Orthopedic clinic at Tripler**_

"Commander, tell me exactly what happened please," the orthopedic on call asked after Steve sat down on the exam bed and Cath sat on the chair in the corner of the room. He looked up from the computer screen and waited for Steve to speak.

"That is mostly classified, Sir."

"Commander, I don't want to know where you have been, I just need to know how you got injured. And in detail, please," the doctor said and glanced back at Steve's file on the computer. "The notes from the field hospital don't tell me much; even the x-ray they took of your wrist is inconclusive. So, we will do another set of x-rays."

Steve looked at the persistent doctor and regretted that he had told Cath she could come in for the exam. Seeing the doctor patiently waiting and smiling he began to recount the incident. "My team and I did a HALO-jump from 30,000 feet. Everything went according to plan until my chute opened. The lines got all screwed up and the chute didn't completely unfold," Steve explained. "There was no time to eject and use the reserve. I couldn't steer and I couldn't slow down my velocity enough for a safe landing. I went down pretty hard right into a dry riverbed full of gravel and boulders. I crashed into one of the bigger ones. When I hit the rocks, I blacked out for a moment from the pain and shock, I guess," Steve confessed. "I-uh-I was sure my hip and leg were shattered. My foot was stuck between two stones and when a gust of wind went into my chute, it jerked me forward. I heard a popping noise and then this horrible pain shot into my leg."

The doctor, as well as Catherine, stared at him as he related what had happened. "Anything else?"

"Well, sort of," Steve said with a grimace. "After that, I crashed face first into another heap of rocks and hit my ribs and my wrist. Well, and my head, too. I kinda passed out again after that."

"How long were you out?" The doctor asked.

"Seconds, I guess," Steve replied. "I was then able to pull-in my gear and meet with my team."

"Could you walk?"

Steve nodded, but admitted, "I had some trouble getting up, but after a while the pain got tolerable and I was able to push it to the back of my mind," Steve said. "We had a mission to complete. There was no way for me to stay back or abort the mission. I had to move through it."

"I see," Captain Floras nodded and although he had heard similar stories, it never ceased to amaze him how these men and women pushed through to get the job done.

Steve glanced at Catherine and could see that she was not amused. He knew after relaying the story to the doctor, that he might not have been completely forthcoming the night before. And he could tell from Cath's face exactly what she thought about it.

"We completed our mission without further incident, and the doctor who saw me said I got away lucky but that I should get the torn muscles checked. To make sure there won't be any permanent damage," Steve concluded his tale.

"We'll see how lucky you have been. I'd like to see those bruises first, and then we will run a series of tests," the captain said. "Lieutenant, would you mind waiting outside?"

"No, Sir, of course not."

Steve watched her leave and interpreting her gaze, he knew he was in for another talk as soon as they were alone.

"OK, Commander, strip down. Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you."

Steve had put on sneakers instead of his usual boots; easier to get in and out of. He first took off his button down shirt and then the tee shirt followed. It hurt to raise his left arm, but he managed with no more than a grimace.

Next the cargo pants landed on the pile next to him. Bending down wasn't really an option so he grabbed them with his good right leg, and sat back down on the exam bed in his boxer briefs.

"Wow," the doctor exclaimed when he glanced away from the computer. "These are some very impressive bruises, Commander. I take it icing wasn't really an option?"

Steve shook his head. "We had one of those instant ice-packs that I used on the hip, but the rest got no treatment, no."

The doctor nodded, understanding the situation. "OK, I understand. First, I want to check your lungs to see if you're favoring your breathing due to the rib injury," Captain Floras explained and listened as Steve breathed, noting his patient's pained expression. "Sounds good. Now let me check the hip. Lay down, please."

"Why do you need to do this if you're doing an MRI anyway?" Steve asked and couldn't quite keep the groan in when the captain palpated his bruised hip and thigh.

"Because this might spare you the MRI completely," the doctor explained.

Steve wearily watched the captain close his eyes and gently but firmly, and painfully, check the injured muscle. His hands seemed to examine every muscle string, every inch of the bruised leg and hip. After five agonizing minutes, he was finally done, and Steve sighed in relief.

"Well, the good news is that it's definitely not completely torn. It should heal nicely and without complication. I will prescribe a special brace that you should wear for a week or two, or longer if you feel it benefits you."

"But not another annoying bandage," Steve replied, glad they hadn't put that thing back on this morning.

"No, it's a brace that will really help you. It will help with the pain, and with your gait. You should use it," Floras explained. "And I want to see you again in a week for this injury. Oh, and by the way," he added, "the field doctor was right. You were really lucky."

"Yeah, guess so. Thank you."

"Oh, we're not done yet. Please take off the wrist-brace."

"Why's that? The doc said it was just sprained." Steve did so and made sure not to move his hand. Even the slightest movement caused more pain than Steve wanted to admit.

"Looks like the swelling isn't so bad anymore. That should allow for better pictures than the one they did at the field hospital," Dr. Floras said as he gently moved the wrist. "To be honest, one can't really see much on that x-ray. That's why I want to do a double check."

"Argh. That hurts," Steve told the captain when he pressed on a spot on his forearm, close to the wrist.

"Commander, I'm pretty sure the new x-rays will show a break right here," Floras said and showed Steve the spot he had just pressed on.

"What?" Steve looked at his doctor in disbelief and cradle his injured arm to his chest.

"I don't think it's a complete break, but it is more than sprained. A technician will take you to radiology, and we will talk more then. I'll send Lt. Rollins back in, she can help you get dressed. And leave the brace off," he added as an afterthought.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Special Task Force Headquarters**_

"Hey, Lou, have you thought about what kind of car you wanna buy?" Chin asked his colleague and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Is there a limit what we can spend?"

"Catherine didn't say, but I'm sure Denning won't sponsor a Ferrari," Chin replied grinning.

"Hard to get in and out anyway," Lou said laughing. "Guess I'll get one that's practical. Renee has her eyes set on a Sonic. You don't suppose the governor would sponsor her car too?"

" 'Fraid not," Chin replied. "What about you? Have you narrowed it down?"

"Yeah, this Saturday we plan to take an Equinox for a test drive."

"That would be a good choice," Chin said.

"Yeah, well, I would go for something else, but you know we have to pay for two cars. So…"

"Yeah, I get it. The move, new stuff, now cars, I guess that isn't cheap."

"No, but we'll manage. It's OK, but we need to be sensible about the cars. No need to waste money on something I don't really need, you know?"

"Yeah, but I think the Equinox fits you pretty good."

"We'll see what kind of deal we can get. I would love a Tahoe or at least a Traverse, but they are both a lot more expensive. I don't think Renee will go for it. And rightly so."

"Good man, listen to your wife," Chin replied, saluting with his coffee cup. "Speaking from experience."

"Ah." Grover nodded his understanding. "Hey, what's Williams doing here this early? It's not even eight."

"Let's find out."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve watched her face as Catherine helped pull up his pants, careful not to touch any of the bruises. "Thank you."

"Hmm."

He sat back down on the exam bed, still cradling his arm that hurt more after he had put his tee shirt back on. "The doc said a technician will be here soon," Steve said, trying to start a conversation. Catherine hadn't said a word since she had come back in. "Do you want to go to the office? I mean, who knows how long this will take."

She finally looked at him, ignoring his questions. "Does your arm hurt much?"

"What?"

"Your arm, does it hurt much?"

"Ehm… a lot more without the brace," Steve admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips in an 'I'm-not-taking-any- crap-from-you' stance. "And why didn't you tell us last night how hurt you really are?"

"What? Catherine, I told you and Dad the same thing I told Captain Floras."

"You think that was the same?" Catherine asked, her eyes widened in absolute denial.

"I crashed down hard, got bruises and got checked out in the field hospital," Steve replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," she nodded as if in agreement, but he knew it was anything but…

She continued, "How about the part that you passed out from pain, or that you passed out _a second time,_ after hitting your head? That you could barely move? Steve, you downplayed your injuries as some minor things," Catherine made her point. "But they weren't. You got really hurt. You ARE really hurting. As your partner… your girlfriend I want to… no, _I need to_ know that." By this time, she was almost in his face. "Do you know why? Because I want to be there for you; share your pain. Do you understand that?"

Steve could see in her eyes how serious she was and hesitated only a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do. Cath, I'll try to be more… I wasn't dishonest… I just," Steve wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Hey," Catherine interrupted and stepped closer, placing her hands on his shoulders and making sure she had eye contact with him. "I get it," she softly said. "But now we're together, and we will share these things. Get used to it, Commander." She closed her words with a soft kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve sheepishly replied, leaning forward for a second kiss.

"And don't think you would have gotten away this easy if you were not hurting and were such a pitiful sight," she told him grinning.

"Gee, Rollins, how do you really feel?" he asked, grinning back at her.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Lou couldn't contain his laughter. "So, let me get this straight. You told your wife that your mother in law…. Her mother, could actually stay in a hotel when she visits? Man, you've got the sense of a turnip. Bad move… I repeat, really bad move."

Chin laughed along with him after Danny had sheepishly told the tale of his morning.

"Laugh all you want, but it was just a slip of the tongue," Danny tried to defend himself. "My first thought was 'Did I really say that out loud?' "

"And, apparently you did," Chin said.

"Apparently, I did," Danny agreed while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "But she'll get over it. Funny thing is that her mom drives her more nuts than she does me. Only I can't be the one to say that."

"I hear you," Lou nodded. "Closing in the ranks of femininity. Happens all the time."

"Yeah, well, until she forgives me, I thought this was the safer place to be," Danny admitted. "So where's our fearless leader this morning," he asked after pointing at Steve's dark office.

"John said he had to go to Tripler for some tests," Chin told him. "Apparently his hip is a total mess. But," he warned. "You didn't hear that from me. Steve and Catherine should be here a bit later."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Almost an hour later they were still waiting for Captain Floras to get back. Steve cradled his arm to his chest and started to believe that it really was more than sprained. The pain had steadily increased ever since they had taken the set of x-rays. One of the positions had hurt so much that he couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Catherine, you should go to the office, it's almost nine. No reason for both of us to be late," Steve said just as Captain Floras entered.

"Commander, you don't plan to go to work today, do you?"

"Yeah, sure I do," Steve replied and nodded his head. "Why?"

"You should rest that leg. Walking on it won't help the healing."

"I had to walk on it for the last five days, Doc. I'm sure I will survive sitting in an office," Steve explained.

"Well, it's your pain." Floras shook his head. "So, as I said, you do have a broken wrist."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. But it's not a complete break. I will show you on the x-ray; it's hard to see when there is a lot of swelling. But we have to cast the arm. One wrong move or hit could fracture the bone. And we don't want that. As of now, we don't have to do anything but cast the wrist up to your elbow and you should be fine in about three to four weeks."

"A cast? Really? Can't I use a brace?"

"No. That would mean you could take it off, and you really shouldn't," Floras said smiling.

"Busted," Cath mumbled.

"Fine," Steve grumbled.

"You can pick a color if you want," the captain said cheerfully.

"Great." Although his glare was the exact opposite of 'great'.

"Now… here is the brace." Floras removed it from the plastic bag and held it up.

Steve's eyes widened at the size of the thing his doctor expected him to wear.

The captain saw his reaction and said, "Don't worry; it's not that bad. And you will be amazed how much better your leg will feel with this on. After I show you how to wear it, you can go get your arm casted and get a control x-ray. Then you're free to go. But please remember to take it easy. Stay off the leg as much as possible. And see a physiotherapist."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Make an appointment for next week," Floras said.

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Whoa, you look different," Danny exclaimed, looking up when Steve and Catherine walked into the office just before ten a.m.

"How so?" Steve asked, looking down at himself. He was rather pleased that he wasn't limping as badly as he had yesterday and had to admit that the brace on his upper leg really did make the injury feel much better. Although the doctor had warned him again before he left to stay off the leg as much as possible.

"Well, for one, yesterday you had a splint on your arm and today you're sporting a brand new, blue cast."

"Yeah, that," Steve looked at it like it was a snake. "Doc decided to call the sprain a partial fracture. It's no big deal," he assured the team, who were all now staring at the two of them.

"The cast says otherwise," John wisely pointed out.

"Nah, it will be gone before you know it," Steve assured him, heading toward his office. "Someone get us up to speed, please," he requested. "Can we meet in the conference room?"

John followed him to his office door and leaned against the side of it. "You sure you're OK?" he quietly asked.

Steve looked up and saw the concern on his dad's face. "Absolutely. He didn't even have to do the MRI. Gave me a brace and it really helped."

"So, I don't have to go see Cath and find out the real story?" John said with a grin.

"No, you don't. But I'm sure the two of you will gossip about me anyway." He came around his desk and slapped his dad's arm. "I'm OK, really."

"Good. We've been working this morning and have something on Noshimori and the Yakuza that you may be interested in."

"Great," Steve said as they met the others in the conference room. "Let's get down to business."

He turned around when his office phone rang. "You go on, I'll be there in a second," he told John before answering the line.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Hey, Danny, can I have a minute?" he asked, opening the glass door to the conference room. He nodded his head toward his office, assuming Danny would follow.

"What's up?" Williams asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Have a seat, please," Steve asked, glancing up from his cellphone. He finished a text and then set it on his desk. "Just got a call from IA."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I heard that was coming. After Hesse got to Halawa, he talked to an attorney and wants to sue me, the state of Hawaii and God from what I understand."

"This isn't a laughing matter," Steve reminded him, rubbing his thumb along the grain of wood on top of his desk. "What happened last month can't happen again. While the governor gave us immunity and means, shooting unarmed prisoners isn't even remotely OK. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I get it. I promise to be a good boy."

"Well, yeah, you will. IA will schedule a review on Monday. Until then, you can't do any field work."

"Yeah, well, so far I don't see anyone doing any field work. How about I go get us some lunch later?"

"Works for me," Steve said. "Thanks."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"I have a question," Lou said, looking up from the file they had compiled on Hiro Noshimori. They were back to work after their lunch. "This may be crazy but do we have a title? When we go talk to someone, do we say we're with 'the governor's task force?' I mean, are people even gonna know what that is? Let's face it, in my former line of work, it wasn't a problem. We yelled "SWAT" while kicking the door in. I don't think that will fly in this case."

Steve stopped reading to think about what was asked. "Not in every situation," he agreed, grinning. "But that's a good question. I hadn't really thought about it, but you're right. And to go along with that, we need IDs…"

"That's on the list you had me start," Catherine said. "John, do you or Chin know how to order badges and IDs?"

"Yeah, HPD gets them from a place here in town," John replied. "But we need to know what to put on them."

Chin rattled off a long Hawaiian phrase that no one recognized. He looked at the confused faces around the table and laughed. "What? I think it's a very catchy phrase. It means 'To protect and to serve'," he explained.

"Uh, sorry, no," Steve told him, shaking his head and smiling. "I would have to read a cheat sheet every time to remember it."

"The Avengers," Danny said, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure that one's already taken," Cath replied with a laugh.

"McGarrett's Marauders," Grover said. "We could wear masks and capes…"

"OK, calm down, we aren't vigilantes," Steve reminded them. He glanced at his dad and paused. "Dad, you look like you have an idea."

"No, not really," John replied. "I was just remembering what we used to call ourselves when you and Mary were younger."

"Five-0's," Steve said quietly.

"Fifty?" Danny asked. "Why that?"

"Not fifty," Steve clarified. "Five-0."

"What the hell's the difference?" Danny asked, throwing his hand into the air.

"It started as something to call ourselves," John explained. "I had lived here almost my whole life and even though my kids were born here, they knew they looked different than other Hawaiian kids. I said we were 'Five-0's' to signify that we were transplants to the fiftieth state. Kind of corny, but they liked it at the time."

"I even used it for my football jersey," Steve said.

"Really? Chin said you were a quarterback. That isn't a number for a quarterback," Danny argued.

"It worked for me," Steve shrugged and replied.

"Hmm, 'Five-0'," Catherine said. "I kinda like it."

"Easy to remember," Chin said, his eyes twinkling.

"That it is," Steve agreed. "Any other ideas?"

"That sounds good to me," Grover added.

Danny waved his arms around. "Sounds OK to me. Whatever works."

"If that's settled, I'll contact the supplier and get a mock-up for you and Denning to proof," John told Steve. "Cath, cross one more thing off your list."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"So, are we all in agreement?" Steve asked his team after their meeting.

"Yeah, Cath and I will go see Hiro Noshimori, and you and Grover will talk to Hesse again," Chin replied.

"Hesse is in the hospital ward at Halawa, I hope it won't be a problem getting in to see him?" Steve wondered.

"No," John told him, coming back into the room. "I called ahead. He agreed to see you, and your visit is also cleared with the prison authorities."

"Thanks, Dad," Steve said and turned to Danny. "Since you're banned from active duty, I want you to man the office. I'm sorry, but we have to go along with IA for the time being," Steve said.

"I know. I will look into Hiro's associations with the Meth group. I think there might be a connection," Williams replied.

"OK, that's good. I also want you to look into any connections to anyone on the HPD force," Steve told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the process of opening the old murder case, but hadn't done anything yet," John answered Danny's question. "If, and in my eyes, that is big if, that had anything to do with the attempted murder on, well, me, then someone in HPD must have given out that information," John further explained.

"You think there is a mole in HPD?" Danny asked bewildered.

"No," Steve replied. "But we should look at all angles and all possibilities."

"Alright. I'll look into it."

"Good, thank you. Chin, Cath, remember, Hiro is not under investigation, yet. Don't spook him."

"Don't worry, we will be very diplomatic," Cath replied.

"Uh huh." Steve shook his head and grinned at her. "Let's go to work, people."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for reading. If you want to read the story with pictures go to whump2go dot wordpress dot com

And they're off... Our newly-formed Five-0 task force is working on a case. And please remember, this is an alternate universe... some characters may be different from those you know. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Sam and Cokie_

"Do you mind me asking a few questions?" Chin asked and looked at Catherine in the passenger seat.

"No, of course not," she replied, turning toward him. "What do you wanna know?"

"How long have you known Steve?"

"About fifteen years," she said with a smile.

"And how long have you been together? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all. Define together. You mean living together, or being exclusive?"

"I guess it's not easy to actually live together while being in the Navy?"

"No, not really," Cath said.

"OK, exclusive then," Chin clarified.

"Fifteen years," Catherine replied and knew without a doubt that she spoke for Steve as well.

"Wow. That is…"

"You know, we met and it just clicked. But our careers have kept us apart a lot of times. We saw each other as often as we could, but we often didn't see the other for many months."

"That must be difficult," Chin wondered.

"Yeah, sure, but when you're on a mission, like Steve has been many times, you have to focus. You focus only on that. And I think we often didn't even realize that we hadn't seen each other in six months, or however long it was," Catherine told of their past relationship. "But in the last year or so, we have made more of an effort to come together more often and for longer. And now this opportunity has come along."

"I'm happy for you. For the both of you."

"Thank you. Now it's only fair for turnabout. How long have you been married?"

"Ten years now. Best time of my life," Chin replied with a big smile on his face.

"Steve said his dad was your training officer?"

"Oh yeah, John was great. I learned a lot from him," Chin said and turned into a parking space in front of the Noshimuri building. "Speaking of John. I saw him talking to Steve earlier, and he seemed worried. Is Steve really OK?"

"He is hurting. More than he let on, but he is not seriously injured," Cath explained. "And he would never endanger anyone while not absolutely fit for duty. He would stay back if the situation warranted it."

"I have no doubt he knows his limits and when to stand down," Chin assured her. "Here we are," Chin said and pointed to the entrance.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Grover watched as Steve automatically headed in the direction of the staircase when they left their offices and he loudly cleared his throat. "You know, there is a perfectly good set of elevators right over here. Why don't you oblige and ride down with me?"

Steve stopped and sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, let's do that."

"You don't like having to compensate for an injury, do you?" Lou asked as the elevator doors closed.

"You can tell?"

"Just a tad… hardly noticeable," he replied with a grin. "Think they have a car ready for us yet?"

"Hope so," Steve replied. "Until you mentioned it, I had forgotten that neither of us had a vehicle. Cath and I are going car shopping on Saturday."

"Same here," Lou replied. "Well, lookee here," he said with a whistle when one of the officers from the HPD motor pool pulled up in front of the door in a shiny black Escalade. "Let's ride in style. Hand over those keys, my man," he said, going around to the driver's side.

"Excuse me?" Steve said. "Who says you get to drive?"

"Well, begging your pardon, Commander, Sir, but since you're all gimpy and only have one working arm, I think it is only fitting that I drive. Now the way I see it you have two choices. Hop in that shotgun seat and buckle up or sit in the back and pretend to be Miss Daisy."

Steve pulled open the passenger door. "Didn't know you were such a bully when I recruited you," Steve grumbled beneath his breath.

"And I never knew Navy SEALs liked to whine. Are we ready?"

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Halawa Correctional Institution**_

"All kidding aside, are you fit for duty?" Grover asked as they got out of the car.

"I'm OK as long as I don't have to run. So if we knew we would engage in any 'action' I would stay back and be with the second unit going in," Steve explained.

"Second unit?"

"Ehm, the guys back in the second wave?"

"You need to learn police speak, my friend," Grover laughed. "Uncle Lou will get you up to speed."

"Just what I need…" Steve grumbled again.

After a security check and relinquishing their weapons, they were escorted to the prison's medical ward where they waited for Victor. Moments later, he was brought in, seated in a wheel chair.

"Commander," he commented, getting a close look at the scrapes and bruises on Steve's face and the cast on his arm. "Did the crazy detective turn on you as well?"

"Funny, Victor."

"I thought so. Now, what could you gentlemen possibly want with me? If you recall, last time I gave you what you asked for. Under duress, I might add."

"Got a mouth on him, don't he?" Grover muttered to Steve.

Steve nodded, then spoke to Victor. "We're here to help you, Victor. And honestly, I can't believe I'm even saying those words after you tried to murder my father."

"Murder is such an ugly word, is it not?" Hesse said with a smile. "Although I now have an aggravated battery and use of torture charge against Detective Williams, the HPD _**and**_ the State of Hawaii. I could become a very rich man."

"Is that a fact," Steve said, leaning forward and placing his arms on the table between them. "Not only are you in here for the attempted murder charge, but also for the arms deals. Money or not, you're not going to see the light of day. That is, _**if**_ you even last long enough to get the money in the first place."

"And why would you say that?"

"Let's look at it this way," Grover calmly replied. "You were working with Wo Fat. Mr. Fat is now D-E-A-D dead. I'm gonna guess that someone higher up the food chain than him is not pleased about that fact. And just who do you think they're gonna blame for that?" Grover paused for a moment. "Let's think about that for a second. Oh, right, maybe the guy who gave him up? They just might be out for your skin. And I would bet that these prison walls won't stop them. You know, if they decided that you weren't on their friend list anymore."

"And you said you are here to help?" Hesse asked, now that they had his attention. "In what way?"

"Give us everything you have on Wo Fat. Accomplices, history, travel, anything. Someone of your caliber didn't go into arms dealing blindly," Steve said, leaning back in the chair. He couldn't fidget in front of Hesse, but his butt and hip had been hurting since he had sat down in that hard, metal chair.

"I worked with Wo Fat; I have no other names or information."

"You're lying," Steve accused. "I know for a fact that you were clever enough never to engage in dealings with any terrorist group, and that is why we can offer you a deal. Give us something we can use and the charges for arms dealing will go away. No questions asked. You will be charged with attempted murder… but with that conviction you will at least see the outside of these walls again."

"And if I say no?"

"You're on your own," Steve replied.

"And good riddance," Lou added.

"If what you say is true, and someone is out to kill me, what good would talking to you do me?"

"Let's say, _**if**_ you chose to drop the charges against Detective Williams, I would make sure you get into a facility off the grid where you will be safe."

"That man shot me in cold blood!" Victor yelled.

Steve stood and leaned over the table. "Just like you planned to do to my father. Seriously, you might want to think this through. I don't have a lot of sympathy for you and what I have is rapidly going out the window. You have as long as we need to go out that door," Steve told Hesse and pointed at the exit. "After that, all offers are off the table." He turned to leave.

"OK, wait. I might have some information in a dossier that is locked away."

"And just how might we get this so-called information?" Grover asked.

Victor sighed and looked at the two of them, then glanced around the room they were in. "I have a lock box…"

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve slid from the passenger seat and held onto the door before attempting to walk. "I gotta admit, this is a sweet ride," he said.

"Somehow I don't think the governor will share the cost of this baby with us," Grover complained. "Although it surely did drive nice. Maybe someday you can get to drive one, too."

"Bite me, Captain."

"How's the leg?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how your leg was doing. And don't say 'its fine', cause it ain't. I've watched you last two times we've gotten out and you are favoring it more and more."

"OK, it hurts," Steve admitted. "It was doing fine until we had to walk the zoo to peel that damn key off the bottom of the monkey cage."

"Who the hell would hide a key there?" Grover asked, slowing his pace to walk with Steve.

"This info better pan out," Steve replied, trying without much luck to push through the increasing pain. "After going on a wild goose chase to get it."

"If Victor knows what's good for him, he didn't play us."

"Let's see," Steve said as they entered the building and slowly headed to the elevators.

"See, you can teach a monkey new tricks," Lou said with a grin. "You didn't even look at those steps."

"I repeat, 'bite me'."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Hiro Noshimuri's outer office**_

"Captain Kelly and Lt. Rollins to see Mr. Noshimuri," Chin told the young man sitting to the side of Hiro's office.

"Do you have an appointment, Sir?"

"Yes, we called earlier today and were told we could have a few minutes of his time," Catherine told the assistant.

"Mr. Noshimuri is finishing up a meeting at the moment but I will let him know you are here," Josh Minor replied after checking the schedule. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," Chin said and motioned for Cath to take a seat across from the office door.

Before they could sit down the door opened and Chin took a double take at what he saw in the office. "What the hell," he grumbled under his breath.

"Chin, what is it?" Catherine asked in a low voice.

The captain watched the assistant enter the office and close the door. He shook his head and turned to Catherine with a frown on his face. "What the heck is my cousin doing in there with Hiro?"

"Your cousin? Who's that?"

"Kono… Kono Kalakaua. She's a… surfer. A world champion surfer actually. But what is she doing here?"

"Well, just ask her; here she comes," Catherine answered and motioned to the persons leaving the office.

H50 – H50 – H50

Steve saw Catherine turn around when he and Lou entered the bullpen. He was well aware that she was watching him closely, so he tried his best not to limp. Or at least not too much. Riding the elevator had helped with the pain his injury caused. Keeping his weight off the affected leg helped, but only for a few seconds until he started walking again.

They slowly made their way over to the smart table, meeting the rest of the team.

"Danny, this is expensive, high-tech equipment, not a picnic table. You shouldn't eat on it," Steve said instead of a greeting.

"I needed a snack after the inquisition," Danny explained upon seeing Steve's disapproving look at his malasada.

"How'd that go?" Steve asked him and cleared some crumbs off the computer.

"Ongoing. They aren't gonna throw me in the pokey just yet."

"Speaking of," John said. "I was beginning to think Halawa was going to keep you two."

"Oh, we left there hours ago," Steve assured his dad.

"And I've had an up-close-and-personal tour of this island," Grover added. "Steve took me to the zoo."

"The zoo?" Chin said, his look one of disbelief, wondering why the duo would take time to visit there.

Steve handed him the flash drive they had found. "Victor was very chatty and admitted to having information about Wo Fat and others on here. The drive was in a post office box. Unfortunately, the key was at the zoo. Kinda like a scavenger hunt."

"Ergo, you went to the zoo," Danny surmised.

"Ergo?" Steve muttered, glancing at Cath and rolling his eyes receiving a sly grin in return.

"To be exact, we visited the monkey cage," Lou explained.

"The monkey cage," Chin muttered, shaking his head and placing the drive into the computer. "This may take a while," Chin said upon seeing the encrypted data on the drive.

"OK, I'm gonna go check my mail, and…" Steve began and turned.

Danny whirled around and tossed his empty bag into the air. "He shoots; he scores—"

"Son of a bitch!"

Steve tightly gripped the table, his leg threatening to buckle, his vision graying. An incredible pain shot into his hip and down his leg. He closed his eyes and worked hard to keep in the curses that threatened to spill out. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but if he could, he would kick Danny's ass for pushing him into the corner of the smart table.

"Steve!" He heard Catherine's shout that was echoed by others in the room. He couldn't reply, he was too busy with just breathing and not passing out.

Next, he felt her hand on his back, grounding him.

"Hey, man, I didn't know you were gonna move," Danny said. "I'm sorry; I was just tossing the trash."

"Maybe basketball is best played on the court," Steve heard his dad replying. Steve was sure he wasn't the only one watching him trying to pull himself together.

"You OK?" Cath whispered.

"Uh huh," he muttered through clenched teeth. "Danny, a little warning next time?" Steve glared at the shorter man.

"Yeah, man, I'm really sorry."

"Uh… as I was saying, I'm going to check my email," Steve said and ignored the detective for the moment. His hip was on fire and sent bursts of pain down his groin and leg. He still had a death grip on the table, although he was standing upright again. He turned to his second in command. "Chin, let me know what you find."

He knew they watched as he made his way slowly, way too slowly for his taste, to his office. Steve hoped that Cath would control her urge to follow him right away; he needed a few minutes to regroup. And to suffer silently and alone.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve sat behind his desk and tried to control his breathing. The pain was only very slowly receding to a level that was more tolerable. He had his casted left arm loosely lying high up on his thigh, right on the spot of the most pain.

When he had grabbed for the table he had done so with both hands, a reflex he now regretted. Steve hoped he hadn't done any damage to the partially broken bone. He moved his fingers and grimaced when the movement caused pain in his wrist and forearm.

"Can I come in?"

Steve looked up and nodded at Catherine. "Yeah, sure." He hissed under his breath when he sat up straighter.

"Are you OK?" Catherine softly asked after she set on the edge of the desk, facing Steve.

"No, not really," he confessed. "It hurts."

"Wow. I think that is a first," Cath replied.

"You told me to share," Steve explained his sudden openness with a smile that turned into a grimace. "Argh. Fuck. Sorry," he grumbled after another wave of pain hit him.

"Have you taken one of the pills Dr. Floras prescribed?"

"Yeah, but they need about twenty minutes to start working," Steve said and leaned his head back. "Man, I could kick his ass."

"I think he's doing that himself. He's really sorry, you know."

"He should be."

"I'd never thought I'd say that, but I feel kinda sorry for how he's beating himself up over this accident."

"Good," Steve replied and took a deep breath. "Let's go back to work, I want to know how your visit with Hiro was."

Steve slowly stood up, glad that the drugs were starting to work, rendering the intense pain to discomfort.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Who wants to go first?" Steve asked when they all stood around the smart table again.

"What do you mean?" John wondered.

"Well, there is Cath and Chin's visit with Hiro, and I would like to know what Danny found out about any connections at HPD."

"Uh, yeah, about that," Danny begun.

"What about it?" Steve wanted to know.

"I haven't had the time to look into it yet," the detective said. "I was able to pull the file about the Meth case, but then IA called and Sgt. Cage grilled me for about an hour. I was about to look into Hiro and HPD when you came in."

"Alright. That leaves us with you and Chin," Steve replied and looked at Catherine.

"Oh, our visit was… interesting," Catherine replied and looked at Chin.

"Don't. Just don't," Chin grumbled.

"What is going on?" Steve wanted to know. He could see that Chin was not his usual Zen, but that something had angered him. "What happened?"

"Kono happened," Chin said, obviously not happy about something.

"Kono? Who is Kono?"

"Kono Kalakaua. My cousin."

"Wait. What?" Danny interrupted, turning to explain. "Steve, that lip-gloss chick in the ad! Remember, the va-va-voom girl we saw on TV in Victor's room." He swiveled back to Chin. "That's your cousin?"

"Be careful, brah. Watch what you're saying."

"Hey, she was the one trying to sell us kissy lip-gloss, or something like that," Danny defended his words.

"Can we go back to the important stuff. What happened?" Steve repeated his question, running out of patience.

"Yes, let's go back," Chin agreed. "So, we went to see Hiro…"

 _ **Hiro's office …a few hours earlier**_

"Kono," Chin called out to his younger cousin.

"Chin. This is a nice surprise," she said and hugged her relative. "So good to see you, I would have called you tonight. Oh, I'm sorry, have you met Adam?"

"No, I don't think I have," Chin replied with a frown on his face.

"Adam Noshimuri. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," the tall dark haired man said while shaking hands with Chin.

"I can say the same about you," Chin grumbled and looked accusingly at his cousin. "Excuse my manners. This is Lt. Catherine Rollins. We're here to see your father."

"Oh, what about?"

"Something we're investigating. We hope he might have some information about it," Catherine chimed in.

"Then it might be better if I stay, I am one of his lawyers," Adam said and turned to Kono. "Sweetheart, I'll meet you for dinner as we talked about?"

"Of course," Kono replied and leaned in for a kiss. "I see you then. I call you, Chin. It was nice meeting you, Lieutenant."

"Likewise."

"Shall we?" Adam asked and motioned to follow him back into his father's office.

"Mr. Noshimuri, thank you for taking the time to see us," Catherine greeted the older man, sensing that Chin was still working through his irritation of seeing his cousin. "We only have a few questions, and appreciate your cooperation."

"Of course. Please have a seat," Hiro replied and motioned for them to sit. "What questions can I help you with?"

"It's about an old case we recently opened, your brother, Koji's accident. It was labeled a homicide and we read in the files that you were under investigation back then," Catherine explained.

"My father had nothing to do with my uncle's murder. And the investigation proved that."

"No, they didn't find anything to link him to the murder. There is a slight difference," Chin explained.

"I think this conversation is over," the younger Noshimuri said.

"Adam. Enough. Let the detectives ask their questions, we have nothing to hide. Please excuse my son. Youth is sometimes difficult to control," Hiro intervened with a glance that told his son to stand down.

"Thank you, Sir. As we said, we appreciate your time," Catherine said. "You have business connections to China, is that correct?"

"Yes, we do. My company imports many different goods, and we invested in a company in Bejing."

"One of the major import items is steel?"

"That is correct," Hiro replied with a nod. "Steel is our main import. But we always make sure that the steel complies with all American guidelines and standards."

"Mr. Noshimuri do you know a man named Victor Hesse?" Catherine asked.

"Wasn't he the one arrested for the attempted murder of a retired cop? I saw that on the news."

"Uh huh," Chin commented. "How about his brother, Anton?"

"No, I'm sorry, first time I have heard that name. May I ask what this could possibly have to do with my brother's murder 15 years ago?"

"It's just an angle we're working on. Victor and Anton were working for someone else, and we are interested in that person's boss. Just climbing the food chain. You know how that is," Chin replied with a smile.

"No, actually I don't," Hiro said, clearly not amused. "And I think I have given you enough of my time now."

"Of course. Thank you for your time. Don't bother, we'll find our way out," Chin told Adam when he stood up.

… _**back at HQ**_

"Seems that you hit a nerve," Steve said when Chin and Cath had finished their tale.

"Adam was definitely worried. Hiro not so much. If he had any dealings with Wo Fat or Hesse, he must have covered his tracks really well," Catherine told them. "He is very smug and quite sure of himself. I think he feels untouchable. We should look into his dealings with politician, judges and such. I would bet a month's salary that he's supporting a few of them."

"I did a thorough check into Denning…" Steve begun.

"What? When did you do that?" Danny wanted to know.

"Before I went back to active duty. I always make it a point to know who I'm dealing with," Steve explained. The point was clear that he had looked into all of their backgrounds as well. "As I was saying, Denning has had no dealings with Hiro, or has received any other suspicious funding from individuals or companies."

"So, he is clean?" John asked.

"Very sure that he is," Steve said with confidence. He grabbed the table when another spasm went down his leg. "I'm sorry, guys, but I need to sit down. Do you have anything else to add at this point, or can we take a half hour break?"

"That's fine with me. I'll type the notes into the computer and continue to work on Victor's flash drive," Chin said.

"OK then," Steve said and limped back into his office, watched by five worried people.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Man, I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't cause any damage," Danny said.

"What do you think!" Catherine called out. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just… for him to ask for a break... that is a huge thing… excuse me please," Cath said and turned toward their leader's office, but was stopped by John.

"Catherine, can I have a minute of your time?"

"Eh… sure," she replied.

John began to speak as soon as Catherine had shut the door to his office. "Catherine, you need to stop this."

"What do you mean?"

"Come, have a seat," John said and sat behind his desk, waiting for her to sit in front of it. "Look, I know you love my son. But you have to step back as long as we're in the office."

"What?"

"You can't…"

"John!" Catherine interrupted. "Yes, I do love Steve. And I am worried about him. BUT I would have followed you, Chin, Lou, and yes, even Danny if one of them were injured like Steve is. This has nothing to do with the fact that we're a couple," Catherine told her friend's father. "My partner is injured, and I think it is my duty, my job to make sure he's OK. You have a problem with that?"

John had to chuckle. "Steve warned me not to mess with you. No, honey, I don't have a problem with it, and I'm sorry if I interpreted your actions wrong. Just try to remember to give him a little space. He's just getting used to having someone there to… cuddle him."

"I do NOT cuddle him," Catherine said. "Well, yeah, OK, maybe I do," she agreed grinning. "Danny really hurt him, I mean, you saw those bruises. I can't imagine how getting knocked into the desk must feel like."

"Like getting kicked by a horse," Steve said from the open door, surprising them both.

"Steve! I thought you needed a break?" John called out.

"Denning called, he wants to see me. Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading over there."

"You want me to come?" Catherine asked.

"No, thanks, it's fine. But could you help Danny with his research into HPD? And dad, maybe you could call the officer who investigated Koji's murder?"

"Duke was one of them," John said and glanced at the clock. "He's coming by in about half an hour. I'll talk to him about it."

"Great. I see you in a bit then."

"Steve?"

"Yes?" He turned to his friend, already knowing what her question would be.

"Are you OK?"

"Took another pill. I'll be fine," he assured her. "See you later."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Governor Denning's office**_

"Commander, thank you for coming. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir," Steve replied and was glad to sit down again.

"How are you doing? I hope the injury isn't bothering you too much?"

"It's nothing serious, Sir. More of an inconvenience. But it might keep me in the office more than I like, Sir," Steve told his boss.

"Take your time to heal, Steve. Now, why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, Sir?"

"We swore you and Lt. Rollins in before you went back to active duty, but I would like to present the task force to the public," Denning explained. "I think it is a great thing for Hawaii, and I want the people to know about it. I scheduled a press conference for Monday afternoon and want all of you to attend."

"Uh, Sir," Steve began, quickly assembling his thoughts. "I don't think that is a good idea. To announce it to the press, yes, that is good. But I don't feel comfortable presenting all our faces like that. We should stay in the background."

"Commander, you will be attending various press conferences anyway; you can't be incognito," Denning made his point.

"I know that I have to do that as the head of the task force, but my team doesn't have to. May I suggest something?"

"Please, go ahead."

"I will attend the press conference along with my dad. As a retired HPD Detective and now our consultant, he could be the task force's face to the outside in addition to Sgt. Lukela from HPD. He has agreed to be a liaison between the task force and HPD."

"That sounds good, but what about the others? Don't you think the public has a right to know who they are?"

"No, Sir, actually just the opposite. I think it would be a security risk. People will see them when we're out investigating, but we don't have to plaster our faces all over the news."

"Alright, I do see your concern. Commander, you have very good insight. We'll do it your way. But if a situation arises where they need to attend a press conference or other event, I expect them to be there," Denning said.

"Of course, Sir. We won't hide, but I don't see the need to take any unnecessary risks."

"Understood. Good. Now, with that out of the way, let's talk about something more fun," Denning said, surprising Steve.

"Sir?"

"Cars," Denning said with a smile.

"Ah. Right. Lt. Rollins told me about your call on Monday. What kind of budget are we talking about, Sir?"

"The state has a very good deal with Cutter. You can decide on new cars or trucks, but they also have a few very nice cars they have only used for test drives or loaners. They are willing to sell them for a very good price. You might be able to buy something that would be otherwise way over the budget. Ask them about it if you find one that suits you," Denning explained.

"We will. Thank you, Sir."

"Very well then. Again, thanks for coming, Steve. Let me know if you need anything. My assistant will send you the schedule for Monday."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Steve shook the offered hand and made his way out of the office. Still trying not to limp in front of his superior.

He was just about to open the door when said assistant came in, tablet in one hand; coffee in the other, running into Steve and spilling the hot liquid all over his shirt.

"Darn, this is not my day," he grumbled and helped the assistant keeping her balance.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the young woman said, mortified that this happened, not only to Steve but also in front of her boss.

Steve pulled the soaked shirt from his skin; the hot coffee was cooling quickly and hadn't done any damage. But the shirt was a mess and Steve was thankful that he had a pack of extra tee shirts in his desk.

He hadn't had time to fill his locker yet, but he always had several tee shirts handy.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Steve assured the flustered young woman. "No damage done." He smiled at her and the governor and walked out.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked as Steve entered the main office.

"I've been around the wrong bunch of people today is what happened," Steve replied and slowly made his way to his own office, Danny trailing behind him.

"Karma doesn't like you today, huh?"

Steve only glared at him and bent down to open his desk drawer and retrieve one of the shirts. He couldn't quite keep from groaning when standing straight again pulled on his injured muscles. He put his casted arm protectively on the hurting part of his body; on the lowest part of his left belly, right above his thigh.

"Is there something you wanted from me?" Steve asked and pulled the tee shirt out of its bag. He then started to open the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, there is. I… I wanted to apologize again. Steve, I'm really, truly sorry… Oh my God," Danny called out when Steve had his shirt off.

"What?" Steve looked at Danny who stared at him with his mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Steve… man, that looks… horrible… horribly painful," Danny stuttered upon seeing the angry looking bruises muddling Steve's torso. "That looks likes it goes further down," he softly said.

"It does. Almost down to the knee on the outside and inner thigh," Steve told him. "And you're right, it really hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Steve. Please let me know if I can do anything to help you. Don't hesitate, OK?"

"OK," Steve nodded. "Hey, stop beating yourself up over this. It was an accident. Just don't play b-ball in the office. You suck at it anyway," Steve added laughing.

"I suck at it? Hey, that was a three-pointer. Just so you know, I was really good at basketball in high school."

"Oh yeah, did you run between their legs?"

"Short jokes. Keep that up and the offer for free beer will be off the table, my friend. Off faster than you can run," Danny said on his way to the door. "Ha, since you can't run right now, guess the offer still stands," he said grinning. "Doesn't have to be tonight; you look beat. How about tomorrow after work? Maybe we could do a team dinner at Bar&Grill? First round of drinks on me, as a form of apology"?

"You don't have to do that, Danny."

"I know. But I want to. It's a chance for all of us to get to know each other."

"OK. Dinner. Tomorrow. On you."

"Eh, drinks on me," Danny re-emphasized. "You buy your own dinner."

Steve grinned. "Drinks on you. How about I buy the appetizers?"

"Sounds like a plan," Danny agreed, closing the door.

Steve watched the shorter man leave and had to smile. He might grow on all of them after all.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	9. Chapter 9

**For the full experience check out our blog at whump2go dot wordpress dot com**

 **We will be on hiatus next week. So check back for chapter 10 in two weeks.**

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time**

 _by Cokie and Sam_

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **McGarrett Residence, Saturday morning**_

"Cath, you're not ready," Steve said when he entered the bedroom and watched as she came out of the bathroom.

"Steve, it's only eight. I think we have time."

"Come on, get a move on. I'm gonna go car shopping."

"Excited much there, Commander?"

Steve sat down on the bed, grinning at the thought. "Maybe, Lieutenant. But tell me you're not looking forward to finding a car. Remember, you get one, too."

"That's true," she agreed while pulling a sundress over her head. "Although you are forgetting that there is money involved. We are paying for these vehicles. Well, partially, anyway."

"Yes, but the governor is purchasing them," Steve reminded her. "Our pay will be docked monthly for our share. How much easier can it be?"

"Good point." She sat down next to him on the bed and began towel drying her hair. "How's your leg today?"

"Better," he assured her. "Cath, it's fine."

"Uh huh. Did you put the brace back on after your shower? And did you keep the cast dry?"

Steve leaned in and kissed her mouth and then stood up. "You ask too many questions. Come on, Cath, get ready. Dad's gonna drop us off before he and Kalani go look at another condo." He walked to the door, then turned back. "And yes, I have on the brace. Chop, chop, woman."

"Get out of here and give me ten minutes," she yelled as he closed the door.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **Cutter Dealership**_

"OK, let's just look around before we get a salesperson," Steve said beneath his voice as they stared at the acres of cars on the lot. "I don't want to be hassled."

"They are car salesmen, Steve. I think that's in their job description. Besides the governor told them we were coming."

"Here comes one."

"Welcome to Cutter," the man said, holding out his hand to shake first Steve's then Cath's hand. "I'm Dirk Steele, Commander McGarrett and we are here to help you in any way possible."

"Uh, right, thank you. I think we would just like to look around first."

"Not a problem at all. The governor's office has taken care of most of the paperwork, so when you make a decision, please come find me. Oh, and one of your teammates is out on the lot, looking at the Sonics with his wife, I believe."

"Ah, thank you. I appreciate that," Steve said as they turned to check out the cars.

"Can you believe it? Lou got here before we did."

Catherine turned and stared at Steve. "What?"

"Lou and his wife are already here. I bet she was up and ready early this morning," Steve told her only half teasing.

"Are you actually… this isn't a… Steve are you making this into a competition?"

Steve grabbed her hand and grinned. "No, I'd never do that. But I bet we find cars before they do."

"Steve! There is something seriously wrong with you," she laughed.

"Hey, my man!"

"Lou. Hello," Steve said as they cut through a row of cars to greet Lou and his wife. "So, you ready to buy?"

"Hell, no, how 'bout you?"

"We _**just**_ got here," Steve told them with a glance at Cath. "Renee, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise. Catherine, love the dress."

"Thank you. So, do you know what you are shopping for?" she asked Renee.

"I've done some research and I've got my eye on a Sonic. And they've got the cutest red one over here. Come on, I'll show you."

"Yeah, those are nice cars," Cath said. "I've been doing a bit of research and that is on my short list. I want to check them out."

"There they go," Lou grumbled. "Lord help us all." He called out to his wife. "Price point, Honey. Don't forget we talked about that."

"We'll catch up, Lou. Don't worry," Renee said with a wave over her shoulder.

Lou turned around and found that Steve was looking around the car lot with a confused expression on his face.

"What's up, man?"

"Well, these cars are nice and all, but I was hoping to look at something… bigger."

"Oh, now I see. The man is looking for something bad ass," Grover said. "We're on the wrong lot; follow me, Commander. I've got my eye on a sweet little Equinox. Did me some research and they have just what I'm looking for somewhere on this lot."

"Lead on," Steve said, looking back and seeing Cath and Renee sitting inside a red Sonic running their hands over its upholstery.

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

Steve and Lou walked over the huge parking lot, leaving the smaller cars and their significant others behind.

"So, how are you doing?" Grover asked.

"I'm good," Steve replied and moved past a black Camaro.

"Well, last night you were anything but good. I don't like to see my friend in such pain, you know?" Lou said and touched Steve's arm to halt his walk. "Let me know if you need any help. For example around the house or so. OK?"

"Thank you, Lou, I will." He paused then added, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Grover replied and started walking again.

"You think there was anything to the conversation I overheard?" Steve asked about what he had put quite a bit of thought in since last night.

 _ **Friday Night Dinner at "The Bar & Grill"**_

 _Steve slowly made his way into the bar and grill, but had to stop at the door when pain shot down his leg and low in his back. He took the weight off his injured leg and waited for the pain to subside._

 _It had been a long day. He had spent most of his day sitting in meetings… way too long meetings. The first was a rather boring one about budgets and lots of administrative stuff. But at least he had learned what kind of budget they were talking about, and Steve had been rather surprised that he had received almost everything he had requested._

 _The second had been a security meeting with all of the law enforcement agencies on the islands. It was interesting to meet the leaders of all the agencies, although Steve was sure not everyone saw it the same way. He had felt a slightly hostile undertone from the one or other. But he was used to handling similar situations, so he was confident they would all work well together. Eventually._

 _His injuries had not taken too kindly to all the sitting, and the discomfort he had felt all day had turned into some serious pain. Steve thought that he would like nothing more than to head home and lie down. But he had promised to meet his team for dinner. Besides they would be interested to learn how the meetings went._

 _After a minute the pain was down to a more bearable level and he continued his slow trek into the restaurant. At this point he didn't much care that he was heavily limping._

" _Hey, sorry I'm late," he greeted his team who was sitting at a round table in the corner. He sat down with a sigh and looked into the round. "Where's Danny?" He asked Catherine after greeting her with a kiss._

" _He's just taking a call from Rachel. He went out back," Cath replied. "Are you OK? I saw you coming in."_

" _Yeah, we all did," Grover chimed in. "Man, why didn't you call and go home?"_

 _Steve looked at his new friend and had to smile. "I'm OK. My hip just hates me right now. Sitting all day was not really the best thing to do."_

" _And here you are, sitting again," Chin said in sympathy. "You should get some rest over the weekend."_

" _I will," Steve replied. "Now, where's the menu? I'm starving."_

" _Weren't you fed at your fancy meetings?" Danny asked when he joined them at the table._

" _We had coffee and cookies," Steve told them. "And a half hour lunch break. Not enough time to actually have lunch."_

" _What did you do during your lunch?" Chin asked and handed Steve the menu._

" _I talked to the new SWAT captain."_

" _And?"_

" _And what?" Steve asked, distracted by the menu._

" _What do you think of him? We will probably work with him in the future," Grover chimed in._

 _Steve looked up and wondered what to tell them. "I'm sure he knows his stuff."_

" _You hate his guts," John said and received a glare from his son._

" _No, Dad, I think he's competent and will do a good job."_

" _But?"_

" _He's not very happy that he has to deal with a newly-formed task force. And he especially doesn't want to deal with an idiot Navy guy who doesn't know the first thing about the real world," Steve told them._

" _He did not call you that," Grover said in disbelief._

" _Not to my face," Steve elaborated. "It was actually quite funny. He was talking to one of the other guys and asked if he had met the idiot who washed out from the Navy. I then introduced myself." Steve chuckled at remembering the look on their faces._

" _So, I take it you have already made a bunch of new friends," Danny said._

" _It actually went better than I thought. Most of them are pretty open minded," Steve explained. "You get the difficult ones no matter where you go. Some people need time to adjust. I'm sure Captain Bings will come around when we work together."_

" _Was he the only problem?" Chin wanted to know._

 _Steve thought about the question before replying. "I don't think he is a problem. Apparently he has had a pretty bad experience with the Navy, that's all," Steve said and looked for the waitress. "Jennings is the one we need to watch. He was openly hostile, trying to get others on his side."_

" _Jennings? No way. We play baseball together. He's OK," Danny said._

" _He had hoped to be appointed by the governor. He is… not amused."_

" _I didn't know that," Danny confessed. "I had no idea he had plans to change jobs."_

" _What's his position?" Catherine asked._

" _He's with Narcotics," Steve replied and waved at one of the waiters, and was ignored. "What do I have to do to get something to eat and drink here?"_

" _Be on time," Danny laughed. "It's always packed here."_

" _Funny." Steve glared at his coworker and turned to Catherine. "Order me a steak, fries, sautéed mushrooms and also water?"_

" _Sure," Cath nodded._

" _Thanks. Be right back," Steve said and slowly stood up. He wasn't quite able to school his face when the movement reminded him in a very unpleasant way of his injury._

 _He could practically feel the looks at his back when he moved through the room to the restrooms. He didn't even bother trying to hide how much it hurt to move. Every step was like a knife into his torn muscles. And his hip felt stiff and sore, and hurt like a bitch._

 _All in all, he was not a happy camper. He at least hoped he would get something to eat as soon as he got back from his business._

 _A couple of minutes later he was washing his hands when he heard heated voices coming in from outside the back door. Steve dried his hands and was about to go back to his friends when the voices again caught his attention._

"I won't have anything to do with that!"

"Will you shut up, man! We're getting paid a boatload of money for it."

"But nobody said anything about that shit."

"She won't even know what hit her, man. Now, get your act together. Soon, Jameson will be toast."

"I don't know. Man, I…"

 _It was now pretty obvious that those two were talking about some form of crime that would be committed soon. Steve made his way to the emergency door that led to the back of the restaurant. He pushed the door open and found himself in a small, dark alley._

 _Steve stepped away from the exit and looked to his left, just seeing two men disappearing around the corner. He started to run after them, but stopped with a cry of pain dying on his lips. His left leg gave way and he fell against the wall; not being able to keep on his feet he slid down the wall. He instinctively used his arm to soften the crash to the ground._

 _Pain shot into his wrist and hip when he impacted with the unforgiving wet ground. Steve curled in on himself when daggers of pain in his injured groin muscle threatened to overwhelm him. He lay on his injured left side, panting to get air into his lungs._

 _It took about a minute for him to slowly roll onto his back, then slowly make his way back to his knees. The pain was still intense and he wasn't even sure if he could get back to his feet, let alone walk. He used the wall for support and finally made it upright. Steve leaned heavily against the wall on his way back to the door he had come through just a couple of minutes before._

 _He cursed under his breath when he found the emergency exit locked. Now he only had one option, he had to walk all the way down the alley and back to the front door of the restaurant._

 _Steve held his hurting left arm protectively to his chest and fished his phone out of his pocket._

" _Rollins. Leave a message."_

" _Crap." Steve debated for a second to call one of the others, but then decided to simply walk back. It had been so noisy inside the bar that no one would probably even hear the phone._

 _On his way, he thought if what he had heard was really a conversation about a crime to be committed, or if it was something completely harmless. The name Jameson wasn't that uncommon; he didn't even know if it was a first or last name._

 _What felt like an hour later, but was probably only about five minutes, he reached the front door and went into the restaurant. For the second time that evening._

" _Hey, miss me?" Steve said when he reached the table and looked into five shocked faces._

" _What the hell happened to you?" Danny called out._

" _Oh, you mean this?" Steve asked and pointed to the wet and dirty spots on his shirt and pants. "I overheard something… and went to… investigate. Unfortunately, it didn't quite go as planned. The door fell shut, and, well, I had to take the long road," Steve explained and gingerly sat down. "Where's my dinner?"_

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Well, to be honest, even if there is, there isn't much we can do about it," Grover answered Steve's question. "It was near dark and you didn't get a good look at the guys. Besides, we don't know who Jameson is."

"Yeah, I guess so," Steve had to agree. "Dad said the only Jameson he knew of was the former governor and she doesn't even live here most of the time anymore."

"Here we go," Grover said when they reached the section they were aiming for, and after checking the options and price on an Equinox parked in the lot. "This is the one I saw online. Fully loaded." He opened the door and climbed in. "How do I look?"

Steve chuckled. "You look good. Although won't a black car be really hot in all this sun?"

"No, man. Black cars are sexy, what'yo talking about?"

Steve held up both hands in defeat. "Nothing. It's your car, you get what you want."

"Well, let's be real, McGarrett. If I was getting what I wanted, I would be sitting in an Escalade and not this. But I surely can't turn down the governor's deal of going in halvsies on my car."

"Just out of curiosity, let's find the Escalades."

"You want me to cry, don't you?" Grover said while slamming the car door. "You're brutal, anyone ever tell you that?"

"It won't hurt to just look," Steve told him, already making his way to the cars he spotted earlier.

Several minutes later, Grover made another circle around a black Escalade, shaking his head. "Man, this would be a sweet ride, but that price tag. Who-whee."

"Let's take it for a ride," Steve suggested.

"And what would our reason be for that? You do want to see my tears."

"No, come on, let's find the salesman and get the key. Or you know what, why don't we just call him," Steve said and took out his phone, not looking forward to making the trek all the way back to the offices. His leg was pleasantly not hurting too much, and he would rather keep it that way.

Fifteen minutes later, Grover was cruising. "This one has more gadgets than the one I drove from HPD," Lou said. "Too bad it isn't included in the offer from the governor, 'cause I would surely love this."

"Well, about that," Steve began, turning in his seat to face his new friend. "The governor said if we found something that has been used as a fleet model, we could buy it. He has a special deal with Cutter and there is a substantial discount for state employees. I'm pretty sure this could be setting in your driveway tonight."

"For real? Man, you knew that all along and you had me checking out that old Equinox? Boy, there's something not right in your head."

Steve laughed. "Hey, you wanted to see the Equinox. You might have fallen in love with it."

"No way in hell after driving this sweet deal." He turned right to head back to the dealership. "Now let's see what you're gonna find. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. Maybe," Steve said, then looked at the captain and grinned. "I've always wanted a truck."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Cath said, grinning at Renee. They were staring at Steve and Lou's backsides while both men had their heads inside the hood of a Chevy Silverado.

"Can you whistle?" Renee asked. "We need to whistle."

Both women let out cat calls and the men didn't bother to turn around.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Renee muttered. Louder, she exclaimed, "Just look at those fine specimens of manhood with their heads stuck in a truck."

They walked closer and Cath said, "Ooh, look, it's a shiny new engine. Renee, I bet you good money that neither of them know what they're looking at."

The men turned around, indignant looks on their faces.

"I beg your pardon," Grover said, giving both of them the evil eye.

"For your information," Steve began, "this is a Standard 6.0L Vortec TM engine."

"And be honest, you Googled that, right?" Cath asked.

He grinned back at her. "Nope. Read it on the sticker on the windshield. Have you made your decision?" he asked.

"No, I want your input," she told him. "This is a big decision and I want your advice."

"Sure."

"Woman, do you still want that little red thing over there?"

"I surely do, Lou. I love it."

"All right, we can swing that. And guess what I will be driving?"

"Probably that Equinox you checked out last night," Renee replied.

"No, Baby. I'm getting me that big ole black Escalade parked right over there."

"Oh, my, that's big," she said, walking toward the car.

"Yes, it is," he replied, following along behind her.

"And nice and shiny."

"That, too. Now, can you just imagine your man sittin' behind the wheel of this fine vehicle?"

"Well, yes, I can Captain Grover, now that you mention it. And I'm wondering just what I would look like sitting there next to you in this fine car."

"Well, Mrs. Grover there is only one way to find out." He opened the door for her and then ran around to the driver's side. "McGarrett, this is gonna be a Kodak moment. Get out your phone."

Steve waved to his friend before turning back to Catherine.

"Commander, have you made your choice?" Cath asked him.

Steve grinned. "I think you're looking at it," he replied.

"Wow. That's a big truck."

"Yeah," he said with pride. "But think, surf boards in the back or camping supplies in there and we can head to the mountains… even sleep in it if you want. It's great. Not to mention having an equipment locker right in the truck. It's perfect."

"And the color?"

"This one. Blue Granite. Closest thing to Navy blue that they have," he added with a grin. "Only there are a couple options of interior. This one is Deep Ash and I like it, but look over here. See the tan interior in that red one? It's called Cocoa Dune. What do you think? I like them both."

Cath looked at the dark gray interior, then back to the other truck. "You know, the tan one won't show sand as badly as this one."

"That, Lieutenant is a very good point. See, I always need your opinion. Cocoa Dune it is." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Now, show me what you have found. Hey, Lou," Steve called and pointed across the lot. "Headed to check out the cars again."

Lou and Renee were still sitting in "his" Escalade and he barely gave a wave of acknowledgement.

"There's one I really like but I want your opinion on it," Cath said, reaching for Steve's hand. "It is a good price, I think and I really like it."

"OK, then I think you should get it," Steve assured her.

She stopped in front of a car and pointed. "This one. Isn't he cute?"

"He?"

"Well, of course, Commander. I wouldn't name him a girl's name."

Steve stared at the shiny blue Cruze in front of them. "So you like blue, too, huh?"

"Absolutely. This is called Sapphire Blue and look, it has the same Cocoa Dune interior as your truck."

"My truck, huh?" Steve grinned. "I like the sound of that. You need to take a test drive," he told her.

"Oh, Renee and I already did that," she assured him. "I think I really want it, Steve."

"Then let's go talk to Mr. Steele and see what we need to do. You know, we'll have to take them to HPD and have equipment installed. These babies will look pretty sweet with flashing lights in their grilles."

"You know, Commander, sometimes you sound about twelve years old. And I love seeing you so excited. Now, let's go buy us some vehicles. What will you name your truck? My car is "Satchmo".

"Huh?" Steve asked. "Why?"

"Cause he's got the blues…" she said, laughing at him.

Steve shook his head and together they made their way over to the offices to complete the deal on their new cars.

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"I need your help," the voice said over the phone.

"I thought you said my debt was paid," she argued. "I went to the hospital and got the information on Hesse that you wanted."

"That was last month. I need your services again. And it is very important. Besides it will be easy."

She paused, but knew she had no choice. "What do you need?"

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_After a week's hiatus, here is Chapter 10 of our "alternate" story. If you enjoy this taste of our alternate reality, please let us know. We would love to hear from you!_**

* * *

 **A Wrinkle In Time  
** _by Cokie316 and Sym64_

 **10:30 a.m. Monday, Five-0 Headquarters**

Steve was working in his office reviewing notes he had received from his numerous meetings on Friday. He had thought the meetings themselves were boring; reading about them was even more so. But he was glad the governor had a staff member present who took notes, so he now could read through them. He still had an hour before he had to attend the Governor's press conference to introduce Five-0 to the public.

He glanced up to see the rest of the team working on various projects. Catherine and Chin were in the conference room comparing notes about human trade issues; the others were working individually. He was still pleased to see the initiative and quality of people he had chosen for this endeavor and hoped they would all be assets in one way or another. And he was extremely pleased that Danny's meeting with IA had gone well that morning. While the investigation was still going on, Williams had been released for normal duty on a probationary basis. Which meant he was to be accompanied by another member of Five-0 at all times he was out in the field.

Steve smiled remembering the scene when they had arrived earlier that morning. John had left the house early, saying he had a meeting. When everyone got to the office, he called them into the conference room and opened a box that had each of their badges displayed inside. Steve now picked up the new badge from his desk, running his thumb over the surface. Each day, it seemed this job became more "real" to him although it was still hard to believe he had so quickly switched careers. His musing was interrupted by a phone call.

"McGarrett. Yeah, hey, Duke."

Steve listened for a few moments then replied, "We'll be there in a few."

He stood up, thankful that his leg was feeling much better after a weekend of mostly rest. Cath had made sure of that after the debacle from Friday night. She had cut him no slack but he had to admit, the forced rest had been good.

He grabbed his SIG and clipped it on, heading out the door. "Hey, everyone. We have a case. Grab your vests and weapons. We need to move."

"What's up?" Chin asked as he and Cath came out of the conference room, followed by the others. They were quickly reaching for their gear, all excited to be called to an actual case for the first time.

"At 10:20 the Bank of Hawaii on Waialae was hit. Shots were fired and there are hostages inside. Duke called us and SWAT. Lets' roll." He was half way out the door before he finished filling them in. "Dad, set up connection with Duke and monitor what's happening. We may need some tech help."

John was already at the computer pulling up the bank's schematics. "I'm on it. Be careful out there," he called to an empty office. For a moment he wondered if this was what a consultant was supposed to do, but who was he kidding? He had known from the moment his son had asked him that his 'consultant status' would be a pretty active one. And truth be told, retirement had gotten old after a few months. This work, making his own hours, suited him much more.

"I'll take my bike," Chin said when they reached the cars.

"Lou, Cath, you're together. Danno, you're with me."

"I'll drive," Danny offered.

"No, I will," Steve said, heading to his truck. "Get in."

"Why can't I drive?" Danny asked, barely shutting the door before Steve peeled out of the lot. "My car is fully equipped with siren and all," Danny added, pointing out that Steve's new truck still needed to get fixed with all the 'trimmings'.

"Because I don't want to twist like a pretzel getting in and out of it," Steve replied. "You might want to buckle up."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Danny asked.

Steve spared him a quick glance. "I grew up here, remember? I'm taking Beretania to Kapiolani to Waialae."

"King Street might be better…"

"Do you always argue or is it just me?" Steve asked.

"No arguing; I just always like King Street." Changing subjects, he asked, "What else do you know about the hostages?"

"Nothing. HPD had just arrived on scene. You'll know when I know."

Steve rolled the truck to a stop at the intersection just across from the bank. He slid from the seat and fastened the straps on his vest while heading toward Duke. Chin arrived along with them, with Lou and Cath pulling in behind the truck.

"What do we know, Duke?" Steve asked, seeing that HPD had set up a perimeter around the structure.

"Not much yet. The alarm came in at 10:20. When we arrived, shots were fired, but over our heads. The shades were being drawn and the door is apparently now barricaded. We tried making contact through the bull horn but got no response. We have no word on how many people are in the bank or how many robbers we are dealing with."

"OK, get me a line set up to call."

"Sure thing. John is working to hook us in. He has already established communication, so you can talk to him directly."

"Chin, you and Lou walk the perimeter. See if there are any other ways to get in. Dad, can you hear me?" Steve asked, using their connected ear-pieces. Steve had insisted that they purchase the advanced Navy-models with a wider range and more people able to connect.

"Loud and clear," came the immediate answer.

"Comm-check," Steve said and waited for everyone on his team to reply.

"Danny, can you hear us?" he asked when his partner didn't reply verbally.

"I nodded, what else do you want?"

"A simple 'check' would do," Steve glared at Danny and wasn't sure if he was messing with him, or if police protocol was different from what Steve was used to. "John, can you try and tab into the bank cctv-feed?"

"Already working on it. They might have disabled the… wow, I'm in. All cameras are still on," came the surprised reply. "Do you have the feed?"

"Yes. Thanks," Steve said and looked at the 4-split screen on the laptop one of the tech-guys had set up on the hood of one of the cars.

"SWAT's here," Cath announced as the dark blue truck rolled to a stop behind the squad cars.

"Steve, we have a line," Duke called him and passed the handset to him.

"Ring it."

Steve listened for four rings before the line was answered.

"Yeah?"

"This is Commander Steve McGarrett with the governor's task force. Who am I speaking with?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. Get those people out of the way or someone in here is gonna get hurt."

"Look, there's no need for that," Steve assured him. "Let me come in and—"

"I'm not that stupid." The call abruptly ended.

"Well, that worked," Danny said. "Any other brilliant ideas?"

Steve glared at him before glancing at Cath whose eyes were cutting daggers at Williams. Further comment was contained when Chin came jogging toward them.

"Hey, Steve, Lou has a present for you."

They turned his direction to see Lou coming around the corner of the bank pushing a young native man in front of him, the man's shirt collar locked in his beefy hand.

"Let me go, you moron!" The man twisted and tried to get out of Grover's grip even though his hands were cuffed behind him. "I didn't do nothin'."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to run, Smart Guy."

"OK, what do we have?" Steve asked.

"He was in the parking lot with the motor running. When he saw us, he put the car into gear to get outta there." Chin grinned. "Only thing is, he put it into reverse and backed into the dumpster. Kind of got our attention."

"Yeah, that he did," Grover added. "And when we looked inside the car, we saw a black mask on the seat settin' right next to a .38. Kinda thought just maybe he might be involved with what's goin' on inside."

"I ain't sayin' nothing."

Chin handed the man's wallet to Steve. "Maybe he doesn't have to. I'll get this info to John and see what we can find."

"Good work, guys. Now, you," he said, pointing to the man in custody. "We can charge you with accessory; if you talk now, things will go a lot easier for you. Clearly you are the get-away driver. You don't have to be involved in anything that goes on in there," he told him, pointing toward the bank. "Unless you don't talk. Then whatever happens behind that door falls on you, too."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 **Governor Denning's Office**

"Macy, has Commander McGarrett called?" Denning asked his assistant over the phone.

"No, Sir."

"Thank you," Denning said and ended the call, only to take his cell out and make another call.

" _McGarrett."_

"Commander, I expected you in my office about ten minutes ago," Denning said without bothering with a greeting.

" _Sir, I'm sorry, but we caught a case. I won't make the press conference. I should have called, I'm sorry."_

"What case?" Denning wanted to know and listened to Steve's sit rep. "Keep me posted."

"Damn," the Governor called out after ending the call. He knew that this could end badly. And that would mean bad press for his newly formed task force. Something he didn't need at all, shortly before the new election. He hoped McGarrett was worth all the praise he had heard from everyone he had contacted before asking him to head the force.

Denning was confident he had made the right decision, but also knew a team needed time to form, and he hoped they would all work together smoothly. He was well aware that some of the other agencies were not that thrilled about a Navy guy heading the elite task force. But McGarrett had been confident, friendly and professional in their Friday meeting. Most of the other department heads had been impressed. And the two who weren't, well, Denning was sure McGarrett would deal with it.

He had to chuckle thinking about McGarrett and the new SWAT captain butting heads. It would be interesting to see when Bings would cave in and become friends with McGarrett.

"Damn!" Denning again called out when a special report by HNN popped up on his muted TV.

 _HOSTAGE SITUATION AT BANK OF HAWAII * SHOTS FIRED * HPD, SWAT AND SPECIAL TASK FORCE ON SCENE * NO INFO ON INJURED * JUST IN: GET-AWAY DRIVER ARRESTED_

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"Steve. TV's here."

Steve turned to look at the News truck stopping just behind the yellow police tape. "Darn. Guess Denning gets his press conference after all."

"Want me to handle them? I know her from previous interviews," Chin offered.

"Thank you, Chin."

"No problem."

Steve watched his second in command walking over to the news crew that was just setting up shop. Then he turned to the waiting SWAT Captain.

"We're ready to go in, Commander," Captain Bings told Steve.

"We're not storming in there blind, Captain."

"My men are ready and will end this in a matter of minutes."

"We will not endanger the hostages. We are in negotiations, and we will continue to talk."

"McGarrett, you're not getting anywhere with that. We need to end this," Bings insisted.

"Captain, I am in charge here. And I'm telling you to stand down," Steve calmly told the SWAT captain. "Although I want you to be ready at a moment's notice. As soon as the situation changes we will go in."

"Alright, we will be ready. Just give the word."

"Thank you, Captain," Steve nodded at the man and then turned to his team. "Lou, I want you to keep an eye on Bings. Keep him from doing anything stupid."

"Sure thing," Lou replied and followed the new SWAT captain. "Hey, Jeff, wait up," he called and hurried to catch up with Bings.

"Chin, what about the news crew?" He asked his colleague who had jogged back from his short talk with the HNN reporter.

"They agreed not to air any live pictures. For the next hour they will only report but not show anything else but the reporter," Chin said.

"Great work, Chin. Thank you. Danny, did you get the file on our driver?"

"Yes, Sammy Keona, 26, Hawaiian, high school drop-out has a long sheet with HPD," Danny explained and showed them the findings on the computer screen.

"So, for this he will go away for life?"

"Third strike," Danny explained. "If he is charged with a felony, he's done."

"Good. Now, let's talk to him again," Steve said and made his way over to the cruiser Sammy was sitting in.

"I still ain't talkin'."

"That's fine by me, Sammy. You listen; I'll talk," Steve said as he leaned against the police car, facing the handcuffed young man. "You will be charged with a felony, which will be your third strike. Which means you will go behind bars for the rest of your life. Pretty long while if you ask me."

"You don't scare me."

"Oh, I don't wanna scare you," Steve said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just stating the facts. But you know what, I think I've lost interest in helping you," he decided, pushing away from the cruiser. "Book 'em Danno."

"Gladly."

"Wait. No, no. Don't," Sammy cried out, realizing that life as he knew it would end soon.

"Now you're scared, huh?" Steve asked and smiled at Keona. "Are you willing to cooperate now?"

"No felony charges?"

"If you haven't done anything we don't know yet, no felony charges for driving the car if you help us," Steve said.

"OK. Tom's a high school buddy of mine, asked me to drive the car. He promised me ten grand for it. All I had to do was sit in the car and then drive them to the north shore. That's it. I don't know any details," Sammy said.

"Names. I want Tom's name, and his accomplices," Steve demanded.

"I don't know his two buddies. I swear. He said their names were Keanu and Ren. Tom Pent. I went to school with him until I dropped out. He finished and I think he enlisted in the Navy," Sammy elaborated. "Said he had a score to settle."

"What did he mean by that?" Catherine chimed in.

"Something about them screwing him over. Or something."

"Who?"

"I don't know, man. I think maybe the NAVY, or… I don't know," Sammy called out. "He sounded pretty crazy, you know. Like he wasn't all here."

"All here? What do you mean by that?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I heard that some of the guys never really got back, you know. Getting crazy in the head while at war… and then… well, they're back… but not really."

"You think he's not aware of reality?" Danny asked.

"What? NO, man, I don't know. He just seemed kinda crazy."

"Alright. Thank you, Sammy. You'll be taken to HPD and processed. We'll talk to the DA on your behalf," Steve told the troubled young man.

"I'm sorry. I kept my nose clean for the last two years, I just thought I'd do him a favor," Keona confessed.

"For ten grand, of course," Danny pointed out.

"Damn," Sammy said before Williams shut the car door.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve looked at the screen and shook his head over what he read. Tom Pent had been a highly-decorated sailor. His record was exemplary. He had enlisted right out of high school, and served three tours overseas, and also three years on a supply vessel in the pacific.

He was honorably discharged as a Petty Officer Second Class. And after that something seemed to have gone wrong for him. He held a job at a local medical supply company for barely six months before he moved to the Big Island for another six months. The file didn't show what he did during those months.

Three months ago he was back on Oahu, at least according to a ticket he received from a traffic cop for speeding on Pali Highway. And now he was in a bank holding hostages.

"What are you thinking?" Lou asked.

"We need to talk to him again. And we need to get in there," Steve replied.

"I think you're right not to storm in there at this point," Lou said. "In my experience, it is always better to exhaust negotiations, find out what he really wants, before going in guns blazing."

"I'm all for a non-violent solution, Lou. Always the top goal," Steve agreed.

"I thought you guys always had a happy trigger finger," Danny said.

"No. In my former job we got the job done in the best possible way. Hopefully without engaging in any firefight, and without any casualties," Steve explained and then talked to his dad. "John, do you have any information on Keanu and Ren. Any connection to Tom?"

"No, Steve, nothing yet," came the reply over the com. "But I found more info on Pent."

"What is it?"

"His girlfriend was pregnant, but she and her unborn child died while she was at work. She was seven months pregnant," John McGarrett told them. "Guess where she worked?"

"Bank of Hawaii," Steve said.

"Yeah. According to the report, she was feeling unwell and her supervisor refused to call an ambulance. A few minutes later she collapsed and died on the scene."

"Fuck."

"The report also states that she died of an aneurysm. Even if she had been in the hospital she would still have died. Maybe they could have saved the baby though," John further told them.

"So, he lost his girlfriend and his baby? In his eyes the bank is responsible I guess," Catherine summarized what they had just learned.

"He has nothing to lose, that makes him very dangerous and unpredictable," Steve said. "John, ring him again, please."

"OK."

Steve looked at his team and waited for Tom Pent to pick up the phone. He focused on the screen in from of him and looked at the pregnant woman sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the columns. "She might be our ticket in there," Steve said and pointed to the woman, but was interrupted when the call was answered.

"What?!"

"Petty Officer Pent, this is Commander McGarrett again. Can we talk please?"

"There is nothing to talk about, Commander," came the angry reply.

"Petty Officer, if we don't talk I won't know what you want."

Steve listened to silence and hoped his approach calling him by his rate was the right call.

"You can't give me what I want, Sir."

"Do you want to tell me what that is?" Steve asked and watched Tom Pent stop walking and lean against one of the counters. He put his assault rifle on the counter, and draw his handgun out of its holster.

"I came here to kill that son of a bitch that killed my girl and my baby. But he has the day off," Pent said. "Can you believe his fucking luck?"

"I am very sorry for your loss, Petty Officer," Steve said and was careful not to patronize Pent, who for sure knew that Steve knew what happened. "But killing any more people won't make this right."

"No, but it sure would feel good."

Steve wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew that killing the bank employee wouldn't make Pent feel better, but he was sure Pent wouldn't listen to reason. "Maybe. But it still wouldn't change anything. And do you think your girlfriend would want you to revenge her?"

"Darly would kick my ass," came the soft reply. It was the first emotion other than anger from the hostage taker.

Steve looked at Lou who encouraged him to keep going. He knew that Captain Grover had negotiated with offenders in various situations. He relied on his experience, so he kept talking.

"Darly was a smart girl, huh?"

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Steve replied and looked at Catherine.

"Wouldn't you hunt down her killer and rip him apart?"

"I would hunt him down..."

"And you would kill him," Tom called out.

"I don't know," Steve honestly answered. "I hope not."

They all watched Tom start pacing again. He seemed agitated and not sure what to do next. "Tom? Can I call you Tom?" Steve interrupted the silence.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"You have a pregnant woman among your hostages. Is she alright?" Steve couldn't let him know that they had a visual and know that she was injured in some way.

"She… she fell. It was an accident."

"OK. Is she hurt badly?"

"No, she hurt her leg. She's OK… I think."

"Tom, how about we talk face to face?" Steve again tried to get Pent to agree to let him come into the bank.

"I… I don't know."

"Listen, Tom. My partner and I will come in, he will help the injured woman get outside. You don't want her to die, now do you?"

"No, of course not. It was an accident," Tom Pent again assured.

"OK, then let us come in and help her," Steve replied.

"Just you and your partner?"

"Yes, just us," Steve assured and looked at his team. Danny was shaking his head, but the other three nodded encouragingly.

"Unarmed. And your partner will leave with Peggy."

"Peggy is the pregnant woman?"

"She and Darly were friends," Tom said and squatted down next to Peggy.

They could see him talking to her. She looked at him with fear, but also compassion on her face. Finally she nodded.

"OK, you can come in. But if you trick me, I will shoot 'em all," Tom said and motioned to the ten other hostages with his assault rifle he had picked up again.

"No tricks. We just want to help, OK?"

"OK… good."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"This is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," Danny ranted. "This is nuts. He is nuts and will kill us all."

"Will you shut up, Danny. Look, we go in, you get Peggy and lead her out," Steve calmly explained not for the first time. "If you prefer, Chin can come with me, although I'd rather have him dealing with the press."

"No, I'll go. I just want you to know that this is a stupid idea."

"Duly noted. Now, get ready."

"I am ready," Danny replied.

"Take off your holster."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going in there unarmed," the detective argued.

"Take off your holster. We're going in," Steve said and gave his gun to Catherine.

"Be careful."

"We will," Steve assured her. "Danny, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he grumbled under his breath.

Steve contemplated for a moment to ask Chin to go with him, but he was confident that Danny would do a good job. He had realized quickly that Danny talked a lot of crap without really meaning most of it. A trait Steve found most annoying.

"Lou, Cath, I want you and SWAT take position at the door. At the slightest problem I want you to head in. Those hostages are our priority."

"We'll have your back," Cath said.

"Count on us," Lou replied and again walked over to Captain Bings.

"Alright. John, call Tom and tell him to meet us at the door," Steve told his dad over their communication line.

"On it. You two be careful."

"Roger that."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

Steve looked at Tom Pent and his two buddies who stood about ten feet from him, with their assault rifles trained on them. They had entered the bank without problem.

"If it's OK with you, Detective Williams will help Peggy outside," Steve said and looked at Pent for permission to approach the pregnant woman still sitting on the floor to the right of them.

"Go ahead," Tom said and motioned with his weapon for Danny to move.

Steve watched Danny squat down next to the frightened woman. All eyes were on Danny, and all saw the holster strapped to his ankle when his pants rode up.

It only took a couple of seconds for all hell to break loose. Steve experienced it like in slow motion; a sensation he had had a few times before.

He heard Tom cursing Danny to hell and back, and at the same time heard explosions from the entry. No doubt his team getting access to the bank after realizing that the plan had gone south.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keanu and Ren looking panicked and confused, but Tom Pent had laser focus. And that was directed at Danny and Peggy.

Steve knew it would only be another second before Tom would pull the trigger; and there was no way that the two people kneeling on the floor would survive the shooting.

"Noooo," Steve yelled and jumped forward, right into the line of fire.

He heard gun fire from the left of him, screaming from the hostages, Grover's booming voice, and then the bullets slammed into him.

Time sped up to normal speed when he crashed onto the floor in front of Danny and Peggy. Hit by four bullets. But he registered none of them. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**


	11. Chapter 11

**When we last left Steve, he was unconscious on the bank's floor after being hit by four bullets. While we could give you a long AN, you'd probably rather pick up right there... ;-)**

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
by Cokie316 and Sym64**

 **Chapter 11 – Aftermath**

Steve blinked his eyes to clear his vision. He knew he could have only been out for a few seconds; he still lay where he had fallen and no one was yet attending to him. He struggled to draw in a deep breath to clear his fuzzy brain, but groaned when it resulted in a sharp pain in his left side.

He became aware that he was lying in a growing pool of blood and wondered where that was coming from. He was having difficulty breathing and his head felt like someone had hit him with a hammer.

Suddenly there was a hand on his back and someone was talking to him, but he couldn't understand what was said. He gasped in pain when he was rolled onto his back; his bruised hip and leg muscles again not happy with that movement.

"Steve!" he heard a voice simultaneously in his ear-piece and in front of him.

" 'm good," he mumbled.

Steve finally managed to focus on the person kneeling next to him, and tried to give Cath an encouraging smile. But he probably failed miserably. He tried to get up, but was pushed down by Catherine. He then realized that maybe he had been out for a bit more than he had originally thought. Danny and the pregnant woman were no longer there.

"Stay put. You got shot," she called out.

"Nah, vest took the bullets," Steve panted out while trying to sit up.

"Not the one to the head," Catherine said with worry in her voice.

"Huh?" Now he knew why his head was pounding like crazy. "How bad?" Steve asked and finally sat up. "Ugh."

"Can't you stay down for one minute?" Catherine called out and tried to push him back.

"No, I'm fine," Steve assured her and leaned against the teller counter. He pressed on the wad of gauze Cath had put on the graze on his left temple. "Is everyone OK?"

"Hostages are fine, suspects are dead," Grover said when he stepped next to them. "That was a close call. Why the hell did he start shooting?"

"He saw Danny's holster," Steve said and looked around for the detective.

"He's with Peggy. They are both OK. You saved their lives, man," Grover said.

Steve took the hand Grover offered and stood on wobbly legs, looking at the damage the short shooting had caused.

"We used flash bangs, but Pent wasn't impressed. I'm sorry, we had no choice but to shoot him," Captain Bings said when he joined the small group. "You OK, McGarrett?"

"Yeah," Steve replied but kept his hold on Grover. "Thanks for your quick reaction. It saved the hostages."

"Just doing the job," Bings said with a smile. "You should get checked out. That's a nasty graze."

"I will," Steve nodded, and was glad his head wasn't pounding as fiercely anymore. He finally let go of Grover and turned to his friend. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"John?"

" _Son, are you alright?"_

"I'll be fine. Did you record everything?" Steve asked and took the fresh gauze pads Cath gave him. He discarded the soaked ones onto the floor. His gaze fell onto the huge pool of blood, and he now realized that Tom Pent had been the source for it; his own blood only contributing a very small amount to it.

" _Yes, I did."_

"Good, we'll need it for the report. I want a full analysis. I want to know exactly why this went so wrong," Steve said.

"It went south because your partner had a gun," Bings said.

"The holster was empty. No gun. But we will look into that. Trust me," Steve said and wasn't sure who he was more angry at. Himself for not preventing this disaster, or Danny for not taking off his fucking ankle holster.

"Come on, let's get you checked out. EMS is outside," Catherine said and gently pushed him toward the front doors.

"Not going to the hospital," Steve made clear. "I'm fine. Look, it even stopped bleeding."

"Uh huh," Cath wasn't exactly impressed. "Why don't we let the professionals decide?"

On their way outside Steve opened the vest and was glad that the pain in his side from earlier was down to an annoying throb. His arm still hurt and his head was pounding, but he knew he had gotten away rather lucky.

When they came outside, the first he saw was the news crew interviewing the bank manager who had been among the hostages. Steve turned to look for Danny, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Cath asked as she guided him to one of the waiting ambulances.

"Danny."

"Maybe he went with Peggy to the hospital."

"Why would he do that? Could you go and find out where he is?" Steve asked and took the offered help to climb into the back of the ambulance.

"Sure. Be right back."

Steve watched her leave and closed his eyes when a wave of nausea swept over him. It had started as soon as he stood up, but so far he had managed to keep it at bay; he had no desire to puke in front of Catherine.

"Commander, do you feel sick?" One of the medics asked and helped him sit down on the gurney.

"Yeah, a little bit. Maybe from the flash bangs and the..."

"Looks more like you were hit in the head pretty good."

"Hmpf," Steve didn't comment on that. At least not in a manner anyone would understand. He had been exposed to flash bangs before, and knew that the loud noise and extreme light could cause nausea. Of course he also knew that the bullet to the head didn't really help.

"You should go to the ER, get a thorough exam," the EMT said while he cleaned the small groove the bullet left.

"I'm good. Just clean it and put a band aid on."

"Well, it's your head," the medic mumbled. "If you experience any further nausea, dizziness or blurred vision, please report to a doctor. And you shouldn't be alone for the next 24 hours."

"That won't be a problem," Steve assured him.

"What's with your arm?"

"Huh?"

"You're holding it protectively like it hurts."

"I fell on it. At least I think I did," Steve added. He was a bit hazy about how it all went down. He mostly remembered the loud noises and shouting from the entry, and then the bullets slamming into him.

"Let me have a quick look," the second medic said and gently took Steve's left arm. He moved the fingers and checked the cast for any cracks. "No swelling of the fingers. If you experience this pain for longer than the next hour, or the cast starts to feel tight, go see a doctor immediately."

"Will do," Steve promised.

"OK, we're all done. I think you're good to go… for now. But remember to check back if you start to feel worse," the first EMT reminded him.

"My watchdog will make sure I will," Steve said and grinned at Cath who just came back from her search for Danny.

"You're not taking him to the ER?" Catherine asked.

"No, ma'am. He doesn't need urgent medical attention," the medic replied. "The graze isn't as deep as it first looked, he was very lucky."

" _ **He**_ is here, you know," Steve grumbled and gathered his stuff.

Steve slowly stood up from his sitting position and was happy that the nausea from earlier didn't rear its ugly head again.

He surveyed the area once again before turning toward Catherine. He still didn't see Danny.

"Did you find Danny?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Cath replied, making a questioning face. "He's around the side of the bank and in deep discussion with his wife, I think. From what I gathered, she saw either him or the robbery on the news and freaked."

"OK, he needs to get off the phone and get to work," Steve said in a clipped voice. He reached for his phone and told her, "I need to call the governor. I'm sure he is also watching the news feed."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Five-0, HPD, SWAT and IA finally left the bank in late afternoon. The bodies had been taken away earlier but the blood stains on the floor were still clearly marked. Steve doubted the bank would open for a few days. The news crews had packed up and most of the onlookers had finally walked away. The excitement of the day was over.

"Want to ride back with me?" Steve asked Cath.

"Sure," she agreed. "But how about—"

"Hey, Lou? Cath's with me. Meet you and Danny back at HQ."

"Got it."

Catherine swiftly plucked the keys from Steve's fingers and moved quickly to the driver's side.

"Hey!"

"I haven't got to drive the truck yet," she told him, grinning. "And you still look shell-shocked from the flash bangs and hit to the head. Sit back and ride shotgun."

"This could be considered mutiny," Steve said although he gratefully climbed into the passenger seat.

"Guess you'll have to write me up then," she agreed. "How was your talk with the governor?" Cath asked after they left the scene.

"No problems," Steve replied, "but I have to call him later this afternoon for a more thorough debrief." He removed his comm link and set it inside the small case in the truck's console then motioned for Catherine to do the same.

"I've got to talk to Danny," he quietly said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's been acting strangely all day. What's up?"

"Negotiations were going good until Danny bent down to help Peggy. Pent saw his ankle holster and that's when all hell broke loose."

"You told him to lose the holster," Cath replied.

"He unclipped the holster from his belt," Steve said, "and took the gun from the ankle holster, but left the holster in place. Hell if I know why." He rubbed one hand across his face. "This could have ended with those guys in custody instead of in the morgue."

"But you saved the lives of two people, Commander. I am very proud of you."

He sighed again. "But they didn't have to die."

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

It was past midnight when they finally made it home. Dinner had been pizza someone from HPD had brought to them. By the time it had been eaten, the cheese was congealed and the dough was soggy. But they had all eaten worse.

John, who had left around ten, met them at the door. "You two look like you could use a drink," he told Steve and Cath. "And maybe some decent food. I made sandwiches."

Steve looked longingly at the couch and knew that if he sat there, he probably wouldn't get up without help.

"I'm starved," he said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Go sit outside," his dad said. "I'll bring the food." He turned to Cath and asked in a quieter voice, "You sure he's OK?"

"I think so," she whispered back and grinned at him. "Now who's being the mother hen?"

"Touche."

After finishing half a sandwich, Steve sat back in his chair and took a long drink of his Longboard. "I swear I never knew there would be so much paperwork."

John shrugged. "Police work isn't all action. A major part of it is spent behind a desk."

"You could'a warned me," Steve said with a tired grin.

"The governor seemed pleased with how things turned out," John said. "He got his news coverage although it wasn't what he had planned."

Steve nodded and set the bottle on the table. "Yeah, he had a lot of good to say. Of course, glad that the hostages were unharmed even though there was bloodshed. Said we did a good job."

"You handled it well," Catherine quietly said. "Although you made sure you will be black and blue for another couple of weeks. How do you feel?"

"Tired and achy," Steve admitted. "But the vest did what it was supposed to do."

"Did you get any more update on the pregnant girl?" John asked.

Cath nodded. "She was dismissed from the hospital later this afternoon. She had twisted her ankle in the first few minutes of the hold up, but both she and her baby are fine." She looked to Steve. "Thanks to you."

Steve shrugged his shoulder and then grimaced. "Part of the job. I'm glad I was close enough to make a difference. This could have ended a _**lot**_ differently."

"Saw you talking to Danny. What was the outcome of that?" John asked.

Steve shook his head and reached again for the Longboard. After taking another drink, he said, "I'm not exactly sure..."

 _After everyone had made it back to HQ, they debriefed in the conference room. Once that was completed and everyone knew what paperwork needed to be filed, Steve motioned for Danny to meet him in his office._

" _What?" Danny asked, leaning against the door jamb._

" _Close the door and have a seat," Steve said, carefully sitting down in his chair. His leg had held up well in his fall to the bank floor but it was making its presence known now, throbbing from his hip to his knee. Also joining the party were his pounding head and the three new bruises where the bullets hit his vest._ _He sure was lucky to be alive, but was hurting big time. And he knew it would only get worse when the bruises had time to set._

" _We need to talk,"_ _Steve began._

" _Yeah, you're pissed, I get it," Danny interrupted and began to pace. "I didn't get Peggy out of the bank before the shooting began."_

" _No, that's not the issue at all," Steve said, leaning back in his chair, hoping to get one of the kinks out of his back. "The problem was your ankle holster."_

" _Huh?" Danny said, waving his hands in front of Steve's face at an alarmingly fast pace. "What's my holster got to do with anything?"_

" _Everything," Steve began. "Danny, please sit down; you're making me dizzy," he urged and closed his eyes as his headache began pounding in earnest. "Negotiations were going as planned until you bent down to help Peggy up. Pent saw the holster."_

" _So? It was empty. You made me go in there without a weapon," he accused._

" _Tom Pent didn't know it was empty. He saw it and that's when he started to fire. I asked you to remove your holster."_

" _And I unclipped my holster from my belt. I thought you were in a hurry to get in there, so I just removed the weapon from my ankle. Hey, thanks for the save, by the way. I'm glad your vest took most hits and you aren't hurt."_

 _Steve touched his fingers to the Band-aid above his eye. "Tell that to my aching head." He paused, then added, "Danno, we are all friends here. We need to learn to work together as a unit and I know with time, we will do that. But while we are friends, I'm the leader of this team. When we are in the field,_ _I will need to give orders. I expect my team to listen and act on that. I need to trust all of you to do as told. I can't check every time if my orders were followed. Do you understand that?"_

 _Danny stared at Steve for a moment; for once, his hands were still. But when he opened his mouth, his hands 'talked' with him again. "I'm a cop," he began. "And I'm a good cop. I see things; I react. But I'm not a ninja soldier like you. So please don't expect me to be one."_

" _For one, I'm a sailor, not a soldier_ _," Steve made clear. "And I am_ _certainly not a ninja. All I'm asking is that you follow my lead when out in the field. Is that understood?" Steve looked at Danny and continued. "It is critical for you to do everything and not argue or second-guess what is going on. When everything is over, you can question, scream at me, whatever, but out there," he pointed toward his window, "you need to follow my lead. There is no room for disagreement. Do you understand?"_

" _Aye, Aye, Commander." Danny_ _said and_ _stood. "And I now have some police business to take care of if that's all right with you. You know, the grunt paper work."_

 _Steve sighed and ignored the sarcasm. "Yeah, looks like we have a lot of it to finish."_

Steve finished relaying the conversation to Cath and his dad. "I'm not sure if he really listened to what I had to say or not."

"Danny's smart," John said. "No doubt about that. And he is a good cop. This is a learning curve for him."

"Sorry, Dad, but no. There is a chain of command, always has been. Danny doesn't even see that he did something wrong. That by not doing as he was told, he endangered himself, the hostages and everyone involved. That has nothing to do with that this is all kinda new," Steve argued. "I think it is not only a challenge for him but also for his wife. Dad, have you met her?" Steve asked and stretched out his hurting leg.

"Once. She's British, a bit standoffish, but they seem very close. Why do you ask?"

"Today after the shooting, I didn't see Danny. Cath found him around the side of the bank in deep conversation with his wife who apparently had seen news footage and wasn't happy. I expect my team to be focused on the job at hand. In the middle of a tense situation, talking to your wife needs to take the back burner."

"Why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt on this one," Cath said. "She probably isn't used to seeing him at a crime scene on live TV. It may just have been a one-time thing."

"I hope so," Steve said. "And on that note, I really need a shower. This has been a long day… and it's only Monday."

"Good job today, Son," John told him. "You, too, Cath. I think you showed the governor that he made a good decision."

"Thanks, Dad. I think everyone did a good job. Even Danny despite the holster. He protected Peggy, and would have taken the bullets for her. And don't forget, it got me out of a press conference, too." With a grin which turned into a groan when he stood up, he made his way back into the house for his much-wanted shower.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

He never saw it coming.

Hell, the man was so crazy in the head, he probably wouldn't have recognized a semi heading his direction.

He had been seated on the sidewalk in easy striking distance. An accident had been one option, but she hadn't needed anything of that magnitude. In the end, it was actually very simple. First, she had showed up and initiated conversation. Which she found wasn't easy when it appeared he enjoyed talking to himself more than he did anyone else. But the next evening, a freshly-baked batch of cookies and a little chit-chat from a friendly face was all it had taken. Even in his delusional state, he had seen her as someone 'safe' and non-threatening and he had accepted her gift.

Little did he know…

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve heard the phone buzzing, remembering that he had turned off the ringtone the night before. After they had fallen into bed way past one in the morning.

" 'lo?"

"Steve?"

"Chin?" Steve asked and tried to come fully awake. "What's up?" A glance at his watch showed him that it was not even six in the morning.

"Can you meet me at the ME's office?"

"Did we catch a new case?" Steve asked as he swung his legs out of bed.

"No, not really. Just come here, please?"

"Give me half an hour. I'll meet you there," Steve told his older friend and disconnected the call.

"Who was that?" Catherine asked, still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep. Way too early to get up."

"You're up," Cath replied and made to get out of bed.

"I'm going to meet Chin; you can at least sleep for another hour. I'll call you if we need you," Steve told her on his way to the bathroom. "Go back to sleep."

"If you insist," Steve heard the mumbled reply and closed the door to their bedroom.

Twenty-five minutes later he pulled into the parking lot at the ME's office.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Chin, good morning," Steve greeted his friend who had waited for him outside Max Bergman's office. "What's wrong?"

"I received a call from Dr. Bergman this morning."

"Chin, it's just six; when did he call you?" Steve wondered and handed Chin a cup of coffee he had bought on his way in.

"Thank you. Right, you don't know Max yet. Well, he's unconventional and the time of day is not really important to him. I bet he didn't even know how early it was," Chin explained.

"Oh-kay. So, he called you? About what?" Steve took another sip of his own coffee, hoping to help ward off the last residue of the headache he had woken up with.

"The last few weeks we have had several homeless people turning up dead," Chin began to explain. "There is an open investigation, but nothing concrete has come to light so far."

"Yeah, it was mentioned in the briefing last week. Six dead I think?

"Now seven," Chin said and opened the door to the ME's office.

Steve followed his friend through an office that had a piano sitting against the wall and many boxes stacked against the other wall. He stopped in the doorway to the inner sanctum where the ME was busy preparing to perform an autopsy.

"Max?" Chin called and Steve could see that Dr. Bergman had not heard them coming. "Max, this is Commander McGarrett. I told you about him."

"Dr. Bergman, pleasure to meet you," Steve said and extended his hand, which was ignored.

"Good, you're here," Bergman said and turned back to his computer screen.

"Uh," Steve looked at Chin and wondered what he had done wrong. Seeing Chin shaking his head, he guessed that it wasn't anything he did.

They waited another minute in silence for Bergman to finish whatever he was doing. Finally, he turned back to them. "Oh, I see you brought a friend, Captain."

"Uh, hi. I'm Steve McGarrett, nice to meet you," Steve said and again extended his hand.

It was again ignored, but at least the ME turned toward him. "You're Commander McGarrett, head of the governor's task force. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Dr. Bergman," Steve replied and wasn't quite sure what to think of this man.

"Steve, I called you because I would like for us to take over the investigation of the 'homeless-murders'," Chin told him.

"Why? Do you think they are not in capable hands?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Chin was quick to explain. "But, this one is personal. Max, would you please?" Chin asked and motioned for the ME to reveal the dead body on the exam table.

Dr. Bergman pulled the sheet away from the dead person's face.

"I've seen this guy," Steve exclaimed.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

 _ **OK, before you all scream bloody murder; yes, we know that Max was not the ME in 507. But we took a little creative license with it. We love Max too much to not have him as our ME.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**We are a couple of days late, but life kept us busy. So, without further ado…**

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Sam and Cokie_

… _They waited another minute in silence for Bergman to finish whatever he was doing. Finally, he turned back to them. "Oh, I see you brought a friend, Captain."_

" _Uh, hi. I'm Steve McGarrett, nice to meet you," Steve said and again extended his hand._

 _It was again ignored, but at least the ME turned toward him. "You're Commander McGarrett, head of the governor's task force. Nice to make your acquaintance."_

" _Likewise, Dr. Bergman," Steve replied and wasn't quite sure what to think of this man._

" _Steve, I called you because I would like for us to take over the investigation of the 'homeless-murders'," Chin told him._

" _Why? Do you think they are not in capable hands?"_

" _No, it has nothing to do with that," Chin was quick to explain. "But, this one is personal. Max, would you please?" Chin asked and motioned for the ME to reveal the dead body on the exam table._

 _Dr._ _Bergman pulled the sheet away from the dead person's face._

" _I've seen this guy," Steve exclaimed_ _…_

 **Chapter 12**

"When I was with Danny, about a month ago, he was on the sidewalk… talking to himself," Steve remembered. "How do you know him?"

"We went to school together," Chin said with a sad undertone.

"What happened?"

Chin sighed and shook his head. "Jerry had a brilliant mind; and was a really funny guy."

"You were friends?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yeah, kind of. We were both band geeks. Stayed in touch after school. For a while at least… but then… you know how it gets. Everyone goes his own way, and…"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Anyway. I saw Jerry a couple of years ago, and I was shocked. He was… kind of crazy… he had lost his job a few years before, and he… I guess his anti-social disorder really kicked in."

"He had problems adjusting to society?"

"Not just that, also to people. And it apparently had gotten worse over the years. That's what his mother told me. She provided a home for him; he lived in her basement, but one day he just decided it wasn't safe there anymore. And he moved out and lived on the street."

"When I saw him he seemed like he was scared that someone was after him."

"Yeah, Jerry thought 'they' were out to get him. "They" could mean people… or aliens from any conspiracy theory known to man. It's sad. He was not a "crazy" guy as crazy goes. He just never was really challenged, you know. I think with the right people on his side he might have had a chance to… I don't know, be happy in this world."

Steve could hear the hurt in his friend's voice. "Chin, you know this isn't your fault, right?" he quietly said. "Don't go that road, OK?" At Chin's nod of acceptance, he added, "Now we will solve Jerry's murder. At least we can do that much for him."

H50 – H50 – H50

"I need your help," the voice said over the phone.

"I thought you said my debt was paid," she argued. "I went to the hospital and got the information on Hesse you wanted."

"That was last month. I need your services again. And it is very important. Besides it will be easy."

She paused, but knew she had no choice. "What do you need?"

H50 – H50 – H50

 _ **Late Tuesday afternoon**_

 _ **Headquarters**_

"Hey, Max, welcome!"

Dr. Max Bergman cautiously continued into the task force's new offices, taking in everything as he walked. His eyes lit up when he saw the computer table in the center of the room.

"Captain Kelly," he said with a formal nod of his head. "This is… quite interesting."

"Yes, it is. And it is top of the line, too," Chin assured him. "What can we do for you?"

"I have information on the homeless murders you and Commander McGarrett may find useful," he replied.

"That's good. Just a second." Chin walked the few steps to Steve's office and pushed open the glass door. "Steve, Max is here. Says he has something we can use."

Steve met them in the bullpen and nodded toward Max, knowing that an attempt at a handshake would be futile. "Dr. Bergman."

"Commander McGarrett. I have preliminary results of the tox screen I ran on Mr. Ortega."

"Thanks, Max but you could have given us a call rather than make a trip."

"I do not trust telephones," the medical examiner explained. "Face to face is much safer."

"Ah… OK. So… what do you have?"

"As with the previous six murders of homeless people, Mr. Ortega was poisoned."

Chin sighed. "And let me guess. As with the others, we have nothing to go on, right?"

"Not necessarily. First, all six other deaths occurred in or near Tent City. Mr. Ortega was found downtown. Also, the first six murders were committed with the use of highly concentrated heroine, most likely placed in food or drink. While Mr. Ortega was also killed by ingesting tainted food, there is one difference. His last meal appeared to have been chocolate chip cookies to which high levels of arsenic had been added. It is known that chocolate can be soaked in arsenic to mask the odor. None of the others had any evidence of tainted food in their systems."

"So you don't think he was killed by the same person as the others?" Steve asked.

"I cannot say with 100 percent accuracy that that is the case," Max hedged.

"I understand that, but, in your expert opinion, what do you think?"

Max took a deep breath. "It is my opinion, that the death of Mr. Ortega is different enough to warrant an investigation. I do not think his death has anything to do with the deaths of the other six unfortunate victims."

"Thank you." Steve looked at Chin, both wondering where this left them.

"Max, thank you for coming," Chin told him. "We appreciate your help."

"Yes, well, not a problem. Perhaps you can repay me by showing me what this computer can do."

"I can do that," Chin replied with a smile.

"Max, thanks," Steve told him, motioning to Cath whose office was the closest. "Conference room," he said, pointing in that direction and then motioning for her to round up the others. He went inside and waited for them to congregate. While Chin was showing Max the computer, he filled them in on the doctor's findings.

"What are your thoughts?" Chin asked when he joined them a few minutes later.

"I know there have been several homeless guys killed," Danny said. "But what makes this one different? Yeah, Max says it's a different MO, but what makes this guy special?"

"That's what we need to find out," Steve replied. "First, why was he killed and why make his death look like the others?"

"That's going to be difficult to find out," John said. "Hawaii's homeless population is steadily growing; the problem is that the people aren't willing to talk to anyone. Organizations try to help care for them but most of their help is rebuffed. They are a very closely-knit group and don't like outsiders. They sure won't talk to any of us."

"Same as back in Chicago," Lou added. "They just don't trust anyone. And probably rightly so."

"Steve?" Cath said. "You look like you're planning something."

He glanced up. "Maybe. Let me see what I come up with. But it can wait until tomorrow."

H50 – H50 - H50

 _ **McGarrett Residence**_

 _ **Tuesday evening**_

"You're quiet tonight," Cath commented after dinner. They were seated near the water's edge enjoying the evening breeze; he with a beer and she with a glass of wine. "Are you in pain? I saw you limping earlier."

"Nah, I'm good. I just moved wrong. Sorry I've been so quiet." Steve said, looking at her "I was just thinking about the homeless guy who was murdered. I don't get it. I mean, where would he get cookies that had been poisoned? Were they meant for him or someone else? There's just something about this that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, you know."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I hate it was someone Chin knew from school. That's just so sad. I mean, he had a mom who loved him and he had a home if he chose to live there, but he made the decision to live on the streets. He must have been out of his mind with fear of something."

"Unfortunately many of the homeless don't have any options. Too many of them are veterans who have trouble with PTSD or drugs, alcohol, or a combination of it. They lose their jobs, families, homes. Where do they have to go? Not a lot of choices other than the streets or tent city."

"So, do you have a plan yet?" she asked.

"Hey, you two," John called from the back door. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not," Catherine said, turning around to watch him head toward them.

"You're home early," Steve said with a grin.

"I wanted to tell you that I'll soon be out of your hair," his dad said, his happiness evident in his voice. "You'll have the house all to yourselves."

"John, I feel like I'm in your way, not the other way around," Catherine told him while getting up from her chair and sitting carefully on Steve's right knee.

"Never, Honey. But we put payment down for our condo tonight. Finally found the perfect one."

"Congratulations," Steve reached up and clinked his beer bottle to his dad's then pointed to Cath's vacant chair. "Sit with us. That's great news. Not that I'm trying to get rid of you," he hastily added.

"I know you're not," John said, glancing back at the house. "But it's time this house has some young blood in it. You two need to work at making it your own. Don't get me wrong, I love this place, but I'm ready for something new. And Kalani's really excited. Second floor apartment, wrap around balcony right on the ocean. It's pretty sweet."

"I can't wait to see it," Cath told him. "You sound very happy."

"We are. Hopefully all the paperwork will be finished in a week or so and we can get settled in. I-uh, may need to take a few hours off work," he added with a grin.

"Better OK that with your supervisor," Steve told him.

"Yeah, good luck. I heard he can be a real hard ass," Cath added.

"You heard that, huh?" Steve asked, grinning at her, moving his leg trying to get her off balance.

"That's the rumor going around," she replied, reaching for his arm to anchor herself.

"I think I can handle him," John confidently said. "I'll corner him tomorrow at work." He took a drink then added, "Speaking of, what's your take on Ortega's murder? Any ideas?"

"Maybe," Steve told him. "We need to talk to someone he was in contact with."

"Steve, they're not going to talk to you. That's a given."

"I know that," Steve agreed with a nod of his head. "But they might talk to one of their own."

"I can see that you have a plan in motion." Cath said.

"It's just an idea at this point. I need more input first. We can discuss it tomorrow at work," he told her.

H50 – H50 - H50

 _ **Headquarters**_

"You're sure about this?" Chin asked Steve after he pitched the game plan to his team.

"I am," Steve confidently replied.

"You think you're gonna fool a group of homeless people into thinking you are one of them?" Danny asked with a laugh. "Dream on."

Steve sat back and looked at them. "OK, listen up. I've given it a lot of thought and with your back-up I am fairly confident I will have no problem getting in. Finding someone who can give me some Intel is what I'm worried about, but blending in won't be a problem. I've done this before."

"You've infiltrated a group of homeless people?" Danny asked.

"No, but I have infiltrated other groups," Steve replied, his tone letting them know to ask no questions.

"I just have one worry," Cath said. "I know you won't have any problem talking with these people. My concern is what if one of them recognizes you?"

"I thought of that, too," John added. "We can't rule out that some of your school friends or anyone else that knows you won't be in that camp."

"Yeah, I know," Steve agreed. "But I haven't been on the islands for many years, and I'll just have to make sure I'm unrecognizable. As long as I know one of you has my back, I'll be good. I won't be going in without backup."

"Of course you won't," Grover assured him. "We may be taking shifts listening in, but if anything happens, we've all got your back."

"All I ask if that you pull a few hours during the night. If you want to tag team it and take a couple hours each, I'm good with that. I'll go in around eleven."

"Cath and I will be your ears until around two if you guys want to divvy up after that," John told them.

"Don't worry, we'll have you covered," Chin assured him. "You just have to let us know when you want a pick up."

"Will do. Dad, could you also call Duke and let him know our plan? Maybe he can circumvent any calls in the morning so we can get some sleep."

"Of course. I'm sure the state can get by without us for one day."

"If I get nothing tonight, I plan to try again tomorrow," Steve told them. "But I hope at least someone out there will talk to me."

H50 – H50 - H50

"Steve, be careful," Catherine said before he stepped out of the truck several blocks away from the alley closest to where Jerry Ortega spent most of his time.

"Hey, I will, don't worry," he assured her. "I would give you a kiss, but I know I don't smell too good."

"That's why the truck windows are rolled down, Son. You really are pretty ripe. Do I want to know how you manufactured that?"

Steve glanced down at his old jeans which were caked with ground in dirt and sported a few frayed holes. His shirt was a Navy tee that he had gotten before he had even gone to Annapolis. It was stretched almost beyond recognition, had a splotch of green paint and a rip in one sleeve.

"I poured milk on the pants and left them in the garage to ferment."

"That's the sour smell," Cath said, wrinkling her nose. "I wasn't going to ask."

"At least you aren't living in it," Steve told them with a grin. "Wish me luck."

He opened the truck door and slid out, turning to say goodbye just as Cath clicked a photo. "The others really wouldn't recognize you, I don't think," she told him. "Be safe."

"Always. See you both in the morning."

H50 – H50 – H50

They watched the new guy who stayed in the shadows of the underpass before heading across the street and into the alleyway. He turned and checked the sidewalk in both directions before trying to blend into the darkness. After limping a few more steps down the alley, he found a spot against the fence and eased himself down, rubbing his hand down his left leg after gingerly stretching it in front of him.

The man set his back pack on his lap and took off the old ball cap. He ran dirty fingers through his hair before plopping the cap back onto his head, leaning back against the fence and resting.

But they knew he was watching them through half closed eyes. Just like they were doing to him. It paid to be careful when you lived on the streets. They didn't need any trouble.

Traffic on the nearby streets began to die down after dark. They were a couple blocks off the main drag and once the businesses and restaurants closed, there wasn't much going on. Soft voices began to be heard in the night and somewhere down the alley, a harmonica was being played. Darkness settled around them.

H50 – H50 – H50

He was left alone until sometime after midnight. Even without his watch, he had always been good at guessing the time. Which had come in handy in his former career.

 _Steve, things are awfully quiet. Everything OK?_

He heard Cath's soft voice in his ear and breathed out a soft "yep", hoping they heard him. "Just waiting."

He had remained still, keeping watch on several small groups of men, and a few women, talking quietly among themselves. They had been stealing covert glances in his direction all night, but had made no direct contact. Finally, one of them stood and met his eyes before walking toward him down the alley.

"Hey," the stranger said with a nod of his head and a backward glance at the person he had just walked away from.

"Aloha."

"Sounds cliché but are you new around here?" he asked.

Steve glanced around. "You could say that."

The lean man nodded and politely asked, "Mind if I sit a bit?"

"No, of course not. The name's Mike. Have a seat."

"I'm Jigsaw," the lanky Hawaiian native replied. "You military?"

'Mike' glanced away. "Not anymore."

"Saw you limping. And your arm… is all this recent?"

"Not so much. Well, the arm is. Got in a fight in Tent City and decided it was time for a change of scenery. The leg's compliments of the government. Was discharged from Tripler a few months back and don't have any place else to go. My old lady's on Maui and when I called to tell her I was comin' home, she told me not to bother. So, guess I'm stuck here."

"Tell me about it," Jigsaw said. "Get this, after I got busted up, I was in the hospital and my gal, my fiancée _texted_ me, telling me the wedding was off." He raised the sleeve of his shirt, showing his right arm that had several criss-crossed scars on it. "Said she was afraid of how I looked."

"Wow, that's low," 'Mike' said. "Sorry, man."

"Probably wouldn't've worked anyway."

Mike reached for his backpack. "Hey, I've got some fruit," he said, pulling out some tangerines and mangos. "Want some?" he offered, peeling himself a tangerine.

"Don't mind if I do," Jigsaw replied. "Where'd you get these?"

"Back of one of the little markets. Guess they were getting too ripe to sell or somethin'. Not bad though."

"Thanks," Jigsaw replied, reaching for a mango. He pointed to Mike's hat. "So, you Navy?"

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his aching leg. It didn't take a lot of acting to look like being in pain. "Used to be. You?"

"Army. Chopper mechanic. That is until the engine I was working on blew up on me. Almost lost my arm and right leg."

"Damn. I can relate. Had to bail out of a plane and my chute failed. Landed in a dry river bed and I knew right away my leg was busted to pieces. Thought for sure that if I didn't lose it, it would be useless." He again rubbed the fingers of his casted hand down his leg. "At least it gets me where I need to go."

"They pieced me back together," Jigsaw explained, "but not good enough for me to do my job. Too much nerve damage, I guess. Them's the breaks."

"Yeah. Sucks though."

"Always. Now if the nightmares let me get to sleep, the PTSD kicks in and I wake up in a ball of sweat. Helluva life."

"Tell me about it. Makes a person not even want to fall asleep," Mike agreed with him. He was glad that Jigsaw was obviously one of the chatty kind.

"If you do fall asleep, keep one eye open," Jigsaw replied. "Crazy things happenin' around here."

"How so?" Mike asked and stretched out his leg, warding off another muscle cramp. They had bugged him all day.

"Just crazy shit, you know. Someone died a few days back. Never heard what happened to him, but he was a decent guy. Really paranoid, but he had his good moments, too. A damn shame. He had a home and everything, but was so afraid, he took to livin' on the streets. Makes no sense to me."

"Yeah, some people don't feel safe anywhere," Mike agreed. "Glad you said somethin' though, 'cause I heard at least six people have died in Tent City. Rumor has it they were poisoned."

"No shit? Wonder if that's what happened to Jerry?" He turned to his friend down the alley and called, "Hey, Diego, get over here."

'Mike' watched as a short, stocky man stood and stared him down before ambling their direction.

"What?" he asked, shifting his eyes to Jigsaw and back to Mike, watchful of any quick moves.

"Diego, this is Mike. Mike, Diego. Mike just left Tent City. Said six people there have died and were probably poisoned. And now there's Jerry."

Diego looked down the alley out to the street. "Ain't no reason to poison Jerry. He was just a mixed up coot afraid of his own shadow. Talkin' outta his head most of the time."

"What'd he talk about?" Mike asked them.

"What's it to ya?" Diego shot back.

Mike shrugged and held up his hands. "Hey, man, just askin' for some conversation. It gets kind of…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Never mind."

Diego shook his head and ambled back down the alley where he came from.

"I hear you," Jigsaw quietly said. "It's a lonely life out here." He stood and turned to leave as well. "Gonna try to get some shuteye."

"Yeah, good luck."

H50 – H50 – H50

 _ **So, will Steve have a quiet, or an exciting night? ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

When we left Steve, he was sitting in the alley in a homeless encampment. Was it a waste of time or did he learn anything? Did he make friends or enemies? Please read on as the story continues…

We wish everyone a few nice days during Easter, or the holiday you are celebrating. Take care, have a few laughs and a good time with family and friends.

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Sam and Cokie_

 **Chapter 13**

Chin pulled into the McGarrett drive just after dawn. "Bet you hope the neighbors don't see you," he told Steve with a grin.

"Yeah. Glad they can't smell me either," Steve told him.

"Lucky them…" He smiled at Steve's look of chagrin. "Kidding."

"No you're not," Steve replied. "I can't wait to get in the shower. Hope I can get in the house without waking everyone."

"Too late," Chin said, nodding toward the open door where Catherine waited.

"Damn," he replied, although the sight of her there waiting for him made him feel thankful she was in his life. "Think we can try to meet later this afternoon?"

"How about four? I'll send out a text," Chin told him. "You get some shut-eye."

"Will do. Thanks." Steve quietly shut the car door before turning to the house. He looked up and saw the smile on Catherine's face. "Hey, you."

"Hey, Stinky," she said with a grin.

"Not nice for someone who has worked all night." He stepped into the house and placed his dirty backpack on the floor next to the door.

"Well, I have to tell you, Sailor, I didn't hear a lot of work going on."

"You stayed up?" he asked. "You were only supposed to take a shift," he told her.

"I dozed," she assured him. "There was no chatter."

Steve sighed. "No, there wasn't. But I hit a nerve with one of the guys. He didn't want to talk though."

"See if he's around again tonight," Cath told him. "You need to give it another shot."

"Yeah," Steve said with a yawn. "I need a shower. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

"I will," she told him, turning to head up the stairs. "Do you want anything to eat?"

He shook his head and followed her. "No, just a shower and a nap."

"Then get to it. You really do smell," she said with a grin.

H50 – H50 – H50

 _ **Williams Residence**_

„Daniel, we came here so that you wouldn't be in constant danger like you were in New Jersey."

"I'm not in constant danger."

"Since you're working with that crazy man you are," Rachel argued.

"Steve is not crazy," Danny countered. "He knows what he's doing."

"Pfff, you told me he's nuts," Rachel said with a raised voice.

"I said some of what he did was nuts," Danny said with a sigh. "Look, I saw his file… ok, only the part that isn't classified, but I can tell you, that guy is highly trained and highly decorated. He knows his job."

"He is probably highly decorated because he did some bad ass shit. Stuff that gets you killed."

"Rachel! Don't talk about him like that," Danny called out and it was clear that he was getting angry. "I know that this job is more dangerous than what I did before, but I really like these guys."

"Danny, you almost got killed on your very first case. How can you like working with them?"

Danny sighed again and thought how to explain to his worried wife why he switched to the dangerous task force. "Rachel, you know I love you, and I love our life here. You know that I didn't really want to come here, but I realized that this was the right decision."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's be real for a moment, and stop pretending, Rachel. You know that I had a lot of problems adjusting to this new life. To my new colleagues, to island-time, and all the other new things," Danny explained. "I know that I am not the easiest guy to be around. I'm not the guy with the best social skills. But these guys accept me just like I am. They offered me their friendship and their trust… just like that."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Listen, Rachel," Danny interrupted. "I screwed up big time. I almost got Steve killed. The situation escalated and it was partly my fault…"

"You protected the pregnant woman, almost took a bullet for her," his wife said.

"Almost is the word here, Rachel. Steve did take four bullets for me. I was protecting Peggy, but there was no need to because Steve had my back. He was willing to give his life for me. The least I can do is to give this job, and him, a fair chance."

"So, he is a good guy?" Rachel asked.

"He is. And he will always do his best to protect us. You know, he could have given me a lot more grief than he did about my screw-up. I didn't react in the best way to it and I think I need to apologize to him. I was a real ass."

"Well, I happen to like your ass," Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Want me to show you how much I like it?" Rachel asked and pulled her husband's shirt out of his pants.

Danny was glad that the argument had come to an end, but he was sure he hadn't heard the last about it from his wife.

H50 – H50 – H50

 _Steve's phone rang, surprising him. He never got calls while on a mission. He glanced around the HUMVEE and pulled it from his pocket, activating the screen._

" _You don't talk to your father nearly enough…" Anton's words reverberated around him and he instinctively knew something was wrong._

" _Dad?"_

 _Suddenly his world was a jumble of screaming, of fighting, of heat from fiery blasts hitting him from all directions. He was thrown into the middle of a firefight, fighting for his life… and the life of his prisoner. Anton raced toward a fallen ranger and grabbed a weapon, swinging it around toward him. Instinct took over and Steve fired before realizing the implications of shooting the man. "No, no, no," he screamed._

"No, no, no!"

 _His phone began to ring once again and he knew he didn't want to answer. Yet, he had no choice._

" _Victor?"_

" _Let me talk to my brother. Where's Anton? My brother's dead, isn't he?"_

" _Victor, no—"_

" _Then so's your father."_

 _Steve's shout echoed the gunshot that he heard through the phone._

"NO! Dad?"

Catherine jumped when Steve bolted upright in the bed. "Steve? It was a—"

"Where's my dad? Dad?" he called out again, swinging his feet onto the floor, not fully registering the pain shooting down his injured leg.

"Steve, hey—" Catherine got up and followed him into the hall.

His dad's bedroom door wasn't closed and he pushed it open to go in, only to find an empty, made up bed. "Where's my dad?" he asked, his breathing coming in quick gasps.

"Steve, calm down," Cath said, placing her arms around him. "I didn't hear him leave so he's here someplace. Trust me."

"I heard a gunshot…"

"You were having a nightmare."

"No. Victor—"

They heard footfalls on the stairs and both turned around.

"Thought I heard you two up," John said. "Night was a bust… what's wrong?" he asked, looking at his son.

Steve ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. I-uh, it was a nightmare. Nothing's wrong," he said and grabbed his leg that threatened to give out on him. Fierce pain shot into his leg and up to his hip. The healing muscles were not happy with his sudden movement out of bed.

Catherine put her hand on his back. "You OK?"

"Ugh, yeah. Argh," he groaned and put his arm around Catherine's shoulder to take some weight off his injured leg. "Damn."

"I've got coffee on, but why don't you two get some more sleep? It's just after seven." John looked at Cath, motioning for her to take his son back to bed.

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll try."

H50 – H50 – H50

"So we listened to dead silence all night long," Danny pointed out late Thursday afternoon. "And you expect us to do it again tonight? My wife's already PO'd enough that I left last night."

They had met in the office after grabbing a few hours' sleep that morning after a long, boring night.

"I hear you, Danny and I'm sorry," Steve told him. "These people don't trust easily, if at all. I made the decision to shut up last night and I'll try again."

"Danny, if your wife has a problem, we will cover for you," Chin told him. "You can stay home tonight."

"No, no, I'll take my turn. Only I expect a little more chatting tonight."

"I hope so," Steve said. "If not, I'll give it another try next week."

"What'd you tell them when you left this morning?" Grover asked.

Steve shrugged. "Nothing, really. Looked like most everyone was headed off in one direction or another. I told Jigsaw goodbye and said I might see him around. I know it's early but did the lab find anything useful in Jerry's shopping cart?" Steve asked. He leaned on the smart table, trying not to put too much weight on his leg. The healing muscles hurt a lot more than they had all week. Sitting all night on the hard ground probably wasn't the best thing for his kind of injury.

Chin took a deep breath. "Not sure of anything useful, but we have the items." He utilized the computer and pulled up a list on the screens above them. "Some of this is very sobering." He pointed to clippings that had been torn or cut from the newspaper. "Looks like Jerry kept track of me through my career. He has every promotion I received, pictures of cases I've worked on, the notice of my wedding… it's kind of freaky, actually."

"Wow," Cath breathed. "He was proud of you. That seems incredibly sad… not that he's proud of you but that he didn't really have a life of his own."

"More like freaky stalkerish to me," Danny argued.

"No, you would have to know Jerry," Chin replied. "He was anything but a stalker."

"Anything else of interest?" Lou asked.

Chin found another folder. "More clippings. He has articles on Governor Denning and also past Governor Jameson."

Steve thought for a moment. "That's the second time in a week, the name Jameson has popped up."

"Pat Jameson still maintains a home here, but she moved to Phoenix after her term ended," John said.

"And here is the article stating exactly that," Chin said, showing it on the screen. "Other than a couple of shirts and a pair of shorts, the rest is aluminum foil balls, a couple of antenna sets from old TVs and a notebook that Charlie is trying to decipher. Unfortunately, it looks like a lot of gibberish."

They were silent, staring at the screen before Steve spoke. "Why would anyone have a reason to kill this guy?"

H50 – H50 – H50

'Mike' arrived back in the alley a little earlier than he had the night before carrying a couple of plastic bags in addition to his backpack. He watched Diego glare at him until he stopped near the place he had camped out the previous night. He saw Jigsaw talking and laughing with someone else further down the alleyway before the other man moved off.

He opened his backpack and took out several SPAM and bologna sandwiches wrapped in baggies. He set them on the ground in front of him and motioned for Jigsaw to come over. "Look at this," he said, pulling out two bags of chips from the grocery bags. "Help yourself and call the others. There's plenty."

"Where the hell did you get this stuff?"

"You know the market I told you about last night? I went back this morning, you know, to just check. The owner saw me and I swear, he came at me with a broom. But instead of pushing me away, he handed it to me and said to 'make myself useful'. Said he'd pay me good money if I worked for the day. I worked, so he kept his end of the deal. Paid me and he also gave me the sandwiches. I bought the chips with part of my earnings," he said proudly.

"Nice," Jigsaw told him and called to the others. "Hey, get over here. This is Mike and he's sharin' some food."

Steve pointed to the sandwiches and said, "Help yourself."

"You get yours first," Jigsaw said.

"Nah, man, I already ate one on the way. Go ahead."

The men gathered around, looking at each other, skeptical about accepting the food until Jigsaw reached for a bologna sandwich. That broke the spell and the others took advantage of the free food.

One wiped his hands on his pants and held it out to Mike. "Name's Archie. Obliged to you for the sammich. Hey," he said, looking around. "We still have some of last week's water. Might as well use it tonight since we'll probably get more in the morning." He moved back to one of the lean-to shelters and pulled out a few bottles of water and a cup and brought the items back. "Get your cups and we'll finish this off."

Mike reached in his backpack for a small cup as the others did the same. "Where'd this come from?" he asked.

"Some do-gooders, I suppose," Archie replied. "For the past few weeks, it appears every Friday morning."

"No kidding? And you don't know who it is?"

"A beat up white van pulls up at the end of the alley and drops off several cases. I heard from a guy at Tent City and they get it, too."

"Hmm," Mike said, holding out his cup for some of the water. He smelled it, and not smelling anything 'off', took a cautious sip. It tasted like water, but his sixth sense was telling him to be wary. "So, a white van pulls up and they just leave water on the sidewalk?" he asked, for the benefit of his Dad and Cath who he knew were listening in. He set the cup of water on the ground behind his backpack to save for later.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm a light sleeper," Jigsaw said. "Saw them last week. Funny thing is that they looked around to make sure no one was watching before they opened the back door. It was drizzly rain and I was in that doorway over there. They didn't see me, I guess. But they left four cases of water and then drove off. Guess it is kind of strange."

" _We'll check it out, Steve," John said into the mic._

"Doesn't matter," Diego said. "They feel sorry for us and that makes them feel better about themselves."

"It's good to see people who share what they're blessed with. Like Mike here," Archie said. "Not like old Jerry who was as stingy as the day was long."

"Hey!" Diego yelled. "No talkin' bad about the dead."

"Man, I'm just statin' facts and you know it. Ain't nothin' wrong with it. But Jerry could'a shared some of those cookies. He had a whole box of 'em."

"And they didn't do him no good now did they?" Diego asked. "Cause he's dead." He stalked off down the alley and many of the others began to scatter as well. Archie remained behind with Jigsaw. "If you can't tell, Diego tried to be Jerry's friend. Only most days, Jerry was really hard to talk to."

"So, who gave him the cookies he wouldn't share?" Mike asked, hoping it wasn't too soon to try asking more questions.

"Not sure, but she was some little bitty broad," Archie said. "She came by one afternoon and was chatting with Jerry out there on the sidewalk. Next day, she came back with a big box of cookies. Jerry ate them all afternoon and evening."

" _Bingo," Catherine said quietly from a few blocks away. She looked at John and smiled. "Maybe we will get more tonight."_

" _Good job, Son," John said in a low voice._

"Hmm," Steve said. "That's kinda strange, but maybe she was related to him. Didn't you say this guy used to live with his mom?"

Jigsaw shook his head. "Nah, he only had his mom, I think. For some reason, I don't think he knew this gal. She just appeared."

"He used to talk about a woman, remember?" Archie said. "Called her 'Aunt Pat'." Archie turned to Mike and added, "Jerry was a nice guy, you know? But he was special. He would get started talking about something and that's all he talked about until someone distracted him with another topic."

'Mike' nodded. "Yeah, I've known people like that." He hoped Archie would continue without prodding.

"Anyway," one day the only thing he said was "Aunt Pat shouldn't do that. She's talkin' to the bad man." I swear, he wouldn't stop. That night he kept rockin' and talkin'. Remember that, Jigsaw?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that long ago."

"Wonder who Aunt Pat really was?" 'Mike' said to the other men, hoping that whoever was listening elsewhere would pick up on the question. He was rewarded when he heard a soft _"I'm on it"_ from Chin.

Archie stood up. "Thanks for the grub," he told 'Mike. "Gonna try to get some shut eye."

"You're welcome."

Jigsaw made himself as comfortable as he could leaning against the fence. "I hate the nights worse of all," he quietly said.

"Yeah," 'Mike' agreed, thinking back to his nightmare and panic from that morning. He had had the same damn dream at least three times, but this morning's had shaken him. Why did he keep dreaming the same thing? "The damn dreams never go away, do they?"

"Never," Jigsaw agreed. "I find that if I can find a safe spot during the day, I might get in a nap, but with all the action around, it's hard. Crazy that I can sleep in the daytime but not at night."

"Nights work on your mind… at least I know they do mine," he admitted. "Way too many things come back to haunt me…"

"You got that right."

"So, Jigsaw, you got any other name?"

"Malcolm," he said with a grin. "Malcolm Kanahana. If it's all the same to you, I'll stick with Jigsaw."

"Jigsaw it is," Mike said with a smile. "How about we try to sleep? If I hear you havin' trouble, I'll kick your foot. You do the same for me, deal?"

"It's a deal. Thanks, man."

H50 – H50 – H50

" _Steve?" Chin said. "Got your ears on?"_

'Mike' grunted something unintelligible in case anyone was listening.

" _Any chance you can get some place where you can talk?"_

"Huh, yeah," 'Mike' said, and jerked as if he had been aroused from sleep.

"You OK, man?" Jigsaw asked, raising his head from his arm.

"Yeah. Fine." Mike sat up and grabbed his injured leg, rubbing his hand down it. "Think I'm gonna stretch my legs for a bit. Got a Charlie horse."

"Yeah, man, take it easy." Jigsaw closed his eyes.

Steve pushed aside the tattered blanket he had with him and picked up the cup of water, quietly walking down the alley toward the street. He turned the corner onto the sidewalk and glanced back into the darkness but saw nothing of any interest. He walked further down the sidewalk before speaking.

"Chin, can you hear me?" he asked quietly. "What have you got?"

" _I got confirmation that someone has been leaving water bottles at Tent City also. Might be a good way to deliver poison."_

"My thought exactly," Steve replied. "I've got some of the water with me. I'll leave it in the doorway about half way down the block. Can someone pick it up after I leave?"

" _We can," John said. "Chin, you hang tight."_

"You guys still around?" Steve asked in surprise.

" _Of course," Catherine told him. "Don't think you get to have all the fun."_

"Yeah, right," he said with a grin. " 'Night, Cath."

" _Goodnight, Commander," she whispered back._

" _OK, Catherine, stop with your goo-goo eyes," John ordered. "Steve, get back in there before someone thinks it's curious that you're missing."_

"On my way."

He turned to walk back to the alley, not seeing the figure that had been listening to his conversation.

H50 – H50 – H50

Steve had learned to sleep "with one eye open" so to speak while on missions. He had dozed off and on for the remainder of the night, rousing when the sun began turning the sky from the deep shades of night. A couple of the men were rustling, repacking the stuff they had used the night before; some in packs, others in pilfered shopping carts or boxes. They were headed out to wherever they went during the day, only to return at nightfall.

The morning routine was broken by one sharp whoop of a police car and a voice shouting, "Hands Up! Police!"

Steve got to his feet, as did others who had not already left the area.

"What the hell?" Jigsaw shouted, glancing around in surprise.

"Stop. Police!" The shout was repeated and they heard footsteps pounding on pavement, headed their direction.

A trashcan banged against the concrete and a figure came barreling down the alley toward the fence.

Steve lunged forward when the man passed by, sending the runner against the far wall. But he wasn't about to give up that easily. He pushed off the wall and against Steve causing both to go down onto the alley. Steve grunted in pain when his hip made contact with the unforgiving ground.

The suspect was taller and heavier than Steve, but he obviously wasn't as well trained. It didn't take much to pin him to the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Stop fighting!" Steve said in the man's ear.

"Steve, we've got him," Chin said, his gun held on the man.

Steve glanced up, seeing Chin, Lou and Duke with their guns trained on the man. He rolled away, grimacing at the beating his leg had just taken. With a quick glance around, he saw some of the men he had spoken to last night standing near the dumpster on the opposite side of the alley. He could see the accusations in their eyes as they glared at him.

"You OK?" Grover asked.

"Yeah," he replied, holding up his hand. "Help me up?"

"What did you find? Why the arrest?"

While Duke was cuffing the suspect, Chin explained. "This is Ben Alcoa who works for the "Keep Hawaii Beautiful" committee. He has been leaving water in homeless camps all over the island for the past few weeks. And, as we tested last night, some of that water has been laced with heroine. Ben and his pals are being charged with murder. Who knows how many more people have been sick from the poison."

"You worked fast getting the results," Steve told him. He heavily leaned against the fence and tried to get the pain in his left side and leg under control.

"I called in a favor with Fong," Chin replied. "Got him out of bed at 2 a.m."

"Good work."

Grover and Duke marched Alcoa toward the police unit on the street. Chin asked, "You coming with?" while glancing around the alley.

Steve also looked at the men nearby; the ones who had stayed out of curiosity. "Not yet. I'll catch a ride in a bit."

"Good luck," Chin said beneath his breath, knowing that Steve was going to talk to the others.

Steve watched his friend leave and turned to the men. "I know I owe you an explanation. I hope you will give me a chance to do so," Steve said with his hands slightly raised, hoping to get them to listen to him.

Diego shook his head and turned to leave, followed by a couple others.

"Wait," Jigsaw said. "Let's hear him out."

Steve looked at all of them, then back at Jigsaw. "Thank you." He hesitated and then moved back to the fence and slid to the ground. "Sorry, but my leg is screaming for me to sit."

"So, that's not fake?" Diego asked.

"No, it's not fake," Steve replied and closed his eyes for a moment; taking a deep breath to push down on the pulsing pain wreaking havoc from his hip all the way down to his knee.

"But was anything real?" Jigsaw asked, sitting on his haunches a few feet from Steve. Others leaned against the building or sat nearby.

"Yeah, some was real," he admitted. "But I guess you know by now that I'm not who I said I was."

"No shit," someone said from the back. "You ain't one of us."

"No, I'm not," Steve admitted. "But I came here in hopes of finding Jerry's killer. Instead, we found out why six other people died. People living in Tent City have been poisoned and apparently my people think they've found the reason."

"Your people? Who the hell are you?" Archie asked.

"My name is Steve McGarrett and I'm the head of a task force the governor has set up."

"So, you're a cop?" someone asked.

"Kind of," Steve replied. "Yeah, I am."

"So all of that about the Navy was a lie," Jigsaw asked.

"No, that was all true. Even how I got banged up. It is all true except the fact that I had no place to live."

"And your wife?"

He shook his head. "I'm not married, but my girlfriend would never leave me like that," he told them, well aware that Cath and probably his whole team was listening.

"Look," he attempted to explain. "I knew you guys wouldn't talk to the police and I wanted to be able to solve Jerry's murder. The guy who just left here, Chin, went to school with Jerry, so this case is personal. Since you wouldn't talk to the cops, I decided to come in covertly."

"That kind of shit really helps with us trusting people like you," Diego said.

"Yeah, I know that. And I apologize. But with your help, we solved six murders. Now, maybe we can track down the girl who brought the cookies to Jerry. And be thankful he wouldn't share his cookies – they are what killed him."

"We had never seen her before," Jigsaw said. "Not sure what else we can help with."

"If you can think of anything, it might be a lead. We've got our backs to the wall."

Diego silently walked toward his stuff down the alley and came back with something in his hands. He reached them and held out a box. "I-uh- kept this. Was mad at Jerry for eating all the cookies but thought I might be able to use the box. You think maybe it would have a fingerprint on it?"

Steve looked up at the man who had hated him since he had gotten there. "Diego, I think that's a good possibility. Thank you. We'll certainly check it out."

He looked up when he saw movement near the street, smiling when he saw Catherine.

"Well, she don't belong here," someone commented in a low voice.

"But she sure is purty," Archie added.

"I think she's my ride," Steve said, motioning to let her know he saw her. "I… I would like to come back and let you know when we have something. I'm not lying, I want to find out who killed Jerry and why. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Just what we talked about last night," Jigsaw replied. "He kept mostly to himself, but he talked all the time."

Steve looked at the group of men. "I appreciate your help. And again, I'm sorry for the deception."

"You're right," Jigsaw said.

"About?"

"We wouldn't of talked to you."

"But I'm glad you did," Steve told him. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Maybe."

"Think you could help me up from here?"

Jigsaw leaned down and offered his good arm for Steve to grab. It was awkward but he made it to his feet.

Jigsaw leaned in close. "I knew you wasn't what you said you were."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I confirmed it last night. Heard you talking out on the street. That excuse for stretching your legs was pretty lame."

Steve grinned at him. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"And another thing," Jigsaw continued.

"What's that?"

"You're right," he said in a quiet voice. "She looks like she's in it for the long haul."

Steve smiled. "That makes two of us. Stay safe, my friend. I'll keep in touch."

H50 – H50 – H50


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is being delivered later than we had planned, and it is also a bit shorter than most, but we wanted to have something to you this week. It seems that while we have a LOT of this story written, most of it is for future chapters. We had to reposition ourselves and get our team back in the here and now! We hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Sym64 and Cokie316_

 **Chapter 14**

"Do we need to stop at the hospital?"

"What?" Steve looked over at his friend behind the wheel. "I'm fine, Cath."

"To be honest, you don't look fine," Catherine softly replied and shook her head.

Steve reached over the console and snared her fingers in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're doing it again," he said softly, a grin on his face.

"Doing what?" she asked, returning her hand to the wheel.

"Worrying too much," he replied. "Yeah, I'm tired, but it's a good tired, you know? Thankfully, it's Friday. If everything runs smoothly today, maybe we can get out early. In fact, how about a nice dinner? I've wanted to go to Morimoto's ever since I've been back. How does that sound?"

Catherine smiled. "Have you ever known me to turn down sushi?"

"Nah, you'll eat anything."

"Hey!" She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! Careful, I bruise easily."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she retorted.

"Careful, Rollins. Don't go bruising my ego." He turned to grin at her when she parked in a space next to the palace.

"I'll remember that. Hey," she added, after getting out of the car. "Do you think we can invite the others to have dinner with us?"

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied. "It's been a rough week. We all need a break."

H50 – H50 – H50

Chin came in shortly after Steve and Catherine had arrived. He entered the office and shook his head, smiling at Steve. "Just got back from HPD. The suspects have been booked and are waiting their lawyers. That was a pretty good haul this morning. You managed to solve six murders last night. And no telling how many more lives were saved. Great job, Steve."

Steve shrugged. "First, it was a joint effort and while we solved these murders, we don't know who killed Jerry. So we still have a lot of work to do."

Cath began typing on the large computer, her list showing on the screens above them. "Let's put together all we have on Jerry. First, the cookies had high doses of arsenic."

"Yes," Steve said. "I learned that arsenic production has ceased in the United States. But when I checked it, learned it is still used for poisons mainly in Asia. Probably easy to get from there. Maybe even here in some local Asia Stores. That's an angle we need to check."

Cath again began typing while Grover added another point. "We have an unknown female suspect who delivered cookies to Jerry. She was listed as Caucasian, petite with short brown hair. Maybe we can get something from a nearby traffic cam."

"I'll work on that," Danny said. "We know she was there at least twice."

Steve nodded. "Yes, two different afternoons. That may help in narrowing down the footage to look for."

"We also know that Jerry was speaking of someone he called 'Aunt Pat'," Chin added. "I will check with Jerry's mother to learn who she is and where Jerry saw her."

"Speaking of Pat," John said and turned to Steve. "At the restaurant last week, you heard two men speaking of "Jameson". On the news coming in this morning I heard that Pat Jameson will be here tomorrow evening to dedicate a park named in her honor. While the 'Jameson' they were talking about may have nothing to do with her, I'm going to check into her business dealings. I don't believe in coincidences."

"That's true," Steve said, reaching for his ringing phone. He instantly grinned and connected the call. "Freddie. Hey, buddy, how're you doing?"

His team, standing around the smart table stopped their discussion and looked at their leader.

" _Good, man, good. Listen, Steve, could you come by see me in the morning?"_

"Ah, tomorrow morning? I guess so," Steve replied.

" _I really need to talk to you before my surgery."_

"What surgery? You didn't say anything about any surgery," Steve said in alarm.

" _It's no big deal. They're gonna fix my gut, so that I don't have to shit in a bag anymore."_

Steve cringed at his best friend's words, vividly remembering the horrible wound Freddie had suffered. Back in the field, Steve had barely been able to keep his friend's intestines in. He had known right away that the bullet had done devastating damage. "Oh, OK. Sure, I'll come by around… when's your surgery?"

" _Not before noon, they said."_

"OK, I'll see you at oh-eight-hundred; that work for you?"

" _Perfect. Thanks, man."_

"Sure. See you then." Steve ended the call and turned to his team. "Sorry about that."

"What was that about? Friend of yours?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. My best friend. Freddie. He uh, he was injured and is now recovering at Tripler," Steve told them without elaborating.

"So, he's Navy?" Danny wanted to know.

"Yeah," Steve absently replied. He worried about the surgery his friend had to have. Neither Kelly nor Freddie had said anything about further surgeries. As far as he knew, Freddie was well on his way to recovery. Obviously, he had been wrong about that.

"Hey, I have news," Chin interrupted Steve's train of thought after hanging up his own phone. "That was Halawa."

"What you got?" Steve asked and pushed his worry to the side.

"One of the guards I know just called," Chin began. "And I've got to say it was a very strange call. He relayed a message that I should give to the 'Commander'."

"What message?" Steve asked, suddenly curious.

"The strip-o-gram's presence is requested," Chin read from the note he had jotted down. He looked at Danny who immediately burst out laughing.

"Kamekona wants to see you," Danny said, and could hardly keep the smirk in. He only stopped snickering when he saw the look on Steve's face.

"Very funny," Steve grumbled.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Catherine asked.

"Steve and I went to see Kamekona in Halawa when we investigated Wo Fat. And he called Steve a 'strip-o-gram'," Danny explained, again with laughter in his voice.

"Why?" Cath still didn't get it.

"Because he was in uniform."

"Anyway! Why does he want to see me? Did he say?" He glanced at the small smile on Catherine's face and knew that the strip-o-gram comments weren't over.

"No, just that you're required to come see him," Chin replied.

Steve checked his watch. "Mr. Kamekona will have to wait until after I talk with the governor. He's waiting to hear the details of the arrests this morning, so excuse me, please," he said while heading to his office. Not even trying to hide the heavy limp.

H50 – H50 – H50

"So, is he happy?" Danny asked a few minutes later when Steve returned.

Steve nodded. "Yes, and he wanted me to tell you all what a great job you did. He is quite pleased. And, he also said that since we've all been up for most of the last 48 hours, that we should call it a day. So, go home! Danny and I will head to Halawa and will leave after that."

"That's great," Chin said with a smile. "It just so happens that my wife has the day off, too."

"And I can go home and begin packing," John told them.

"Hey, anyone interested in going for dinner with us tonight?" Catherine asked the group.

"We have dinner plans with Malia's auntie tonight," Chin replied. "But thank you."

"Count us out," Danny said. "Rachel has already made plans for our dinner tonight. But thanks."

"Let me check with Renee when I get home," Lou told her. "As far as I know, we are free."

"Sounds good," Cath said. "Text me when you decide. John, how about you and Kilani?"

"We'll see," he told her, "but I know she was planning to pack all day today, too."

"You guys are anxious to move, huh?" Grover asked him with a grin.

"New chapter in my life," John agreed. "And yeah, for an old man, it feels kind of good."

"Old man, huh?" Lou said. "I'm guessing you could run laps around a lot of those young snots at HPD."

"Not planning to try it anytime soon," John told him, slapping the larger man on his arm. "Now let's finish up and get outta here. The weekend's calling!"

H50 – H50 – H50

Danny and Steve sat down at the same table they had talked to Kamekona all those weeks ago.

"How are you doing?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Right. Look, I know I don't always show that I care, but I do," Danny explained and squirmed in his chair. It was obviously uncomfortable for him to talk about it. "I worry about you. We all do. And quite frankly, you are anything but fine."

"I am fine, Danny. But thanks for asking. It's just bruises," Steve told his new friend with a smile. "They hurt," he added.

"You are limping a lot more than you had been over the last few days, and I think your arm hurts pretty bad."

"I, uh, I kinda fell on it in the alley, and…" Steve said but stopped any further explanation when the door opened to reveal Kamekona.

"Ah, gentlemen, I see you got my message," the big man said when he sat down. "What, no uniform, Commander? And pardon my critique, but you look like you have been in a dog fight."

"What do you want?" Steve asked, already exasperated with the game.

"Why so impatient?" Kamekona shook his head at the two officers. "I asked you here to my humble abode so that I could do you a favor. But I was just thinking..."

"That's never a good thing," Danny mumbled.

"What about?" Steve asked.

"I have another 18 months in here, and I think you two fine gentlemen can reduce that for me."

"Oh, is that so? And why, pray tell would we wanna do that?" Steve now was curious though he chose to remain nonchalant.

"Because I have valuable information."

"Re—ally?" Steve asked doubtful. "You have information for us?"

"Yeah, and I think it should bring me very close to my release."

"Uh huh," Danny commented. "What information do you have?"

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" Kamekona looked at the detective.

"Do I think… well…"

"Don't listen to Detective Williams," Steve interjected, leaning forward on the table. "If your information is as valuable as you say it is, I will talk to the DA and see what I can do to reduce your sentence. You have my word on that."

Kamekona stared at Steve on the opposite side of the table and with a nod, finally replied, "I trust you, Commander. Victor Hesse had a visitor yesterday." He looked around the room. "And I know that the meeting was not recorded, but I know what they talked about. And you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that?" Steve asked.

Ten minutes later the two Five-0 left the interrogation room.

"Do you believe him?" Danny asked.

"Why would he make something up like that?"

"I don't know. To get a deal out of us."

"No, I don't think so. He knows we will check his story before we help him," Steve replied.

"You are actually going to talk to the DA?"

"I gave him my word, didn't I?"

"Whatever," Danny said and signed for his gun they got back from the guard at the counter. "I'm driving," he called over his shoulder and marched to the car.

"Fine by me," Steve mumbled and slowly limped after his team mate.

H50 – H50 – H50

"Wow, this is nice!" Renee Grover exclaimed after they had been seated outdoors at Morimoto Waikiki.

"It is," Cath agreed. "Glad they asked whether we wanted indoor or outdoor seating when I made reservations."

"I'm surprised it wasn't booked on a Friday night," Steve commented as they settled into their chairs.

"That's true," Lou replied. "But think of all the restaurants in this area. And I bet the tourists generally eat later than this."

"Regardless, it is perfect," Cath agreed, opening her menu. Glancing up, she said, "Hey, there's Danny. We should see if they want to sit here with us."

"Yeah," Steve said, standing. "We can fit another two chairs around here, can't we?"

"Of course," Lou agreed, also standing. "I'm coming with. I want to meet the woman who makes Danny Williams tremble in fear."

"Oh, Lou, that isn't true," Renee said.

"You haven't heard his stories," Lou assured her before following Steve into the restaurant.

"Hey, you two," Steve said. "This is a surprise."

Danny glanced up, surprised to see them at the same restaurant. "Hey, didn't know you were coming here. Rachel, this is Steve McGarrett and Lou Grover," he told them, waving his hands. "Guys, my lovely other half, Rachel."

Lou smiled. "Well, any woman's purtier than you, Jersey."

Steve smiled at Danny's wife. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel. Would you two like to join us on the lanai? We have plenty room at our table."

Rachel looked Steve up and down and then replied, "Actually, no, we will stay indoors. I don't like the outdoor air messing with my hair while I'm trying to eat."

"Oh, OK, well it's nice meeting you. Hopefully we can get together soon," Steve replied in a what he hoped was a nice tone. Her attitude irked him.

"See you on Monday," Danny said as the other two men left the table.

"Well, she surely checked you out, Commander," Grover mumbled before they made it to the lanai. "And I think there's some ice in her veins."

Steve gave a chuckle. "Maybe she's just reserved," he said.

"If you say so, my man," Grover replied.

"Are they coming?" Cath asked when the men returned.

"Ah, no," Steve told them while he sat back down at the table.

"She don't want to get her hair all mussed up," Grover said in a loud whisper.

"Lou, stop it," Renee said. "That's a valid reason."

"That's not a reason, that is BS if you ask me," he muttered. "You should'a seen the way she gave Steve the once over. Like she was checking out a rotten fish or something."

"Lou Grover, hush your mouth."

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Well, don't say anything!"

Catherine smiled and turned to Steve. "I don't know about checking you out, but she has angled her chair so that she can see us. And I think we are the hot topic of conversation at that table."

"Maybe she's just curious about all of us," Steve said, still not sure what to think of Danny's wife. She sure didn't make a good first impression with him.

"Then she should'a come and joined us," Lou stated. "But I'm gonna guess we'll have more fun at our table tonight than Jersey does."

"Lou…"

"Just my guess," he said. "But, you know, woman, I'm rarely wrong. Hey, I've got a question, Steve."

"Sure, what?"

The waiter who asked for their orders interrupted them. They paused their conversation for the important task of ordering food.

"Lou, you had a question?" Steve asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I'm just being nosy," Lou replied. "You mentioned your friend this morning. I take it he's in the hospital having surgery?"

Steve glanced at Catherine before speaking. "Yeah, my best friend. His name is Freddie Hart. We've been together since BUD/s. He-ah was critically injured on the op that brought me to Hawaii. He was just transferred to Tripler Army Hospital for rehab last weekend."

"Steve and his wife Kelly got married a couple months ago," Catherine told them. "And they are having a baby girl."

"Wow. A first baby is so exciting," Renee said.

"They won't know any excitement for a while is what I'm sayin'," Lou muttered, grinning at his wife.

"I'm sorry guys," Renee told them. "Apparently I can't take this man any place."

"What kind of surgery is it?" Lou asked. "Anything dangerous?"

Steve sighed and glanced out to the water. "Freddie didn't seem to think it was dangerous. When they fixed him up, they had to create an ostomy, but he said he's healed enough to reverse the procedure."

"That's great news," Catherine said. "And to do it this quickly sounds like he healed well."

"Yeah, that's true," Steve agreed, then made a face.

"So what's wrong?" Cath asked.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. There was just something in his voice. It just didn't sound like Freddie." He shook his head. "I'm going to visit him tomorrow morning and if something's up, I guess I'll find out then."

"You know, if he's been in the hospital for a few weeks, I'm sure he is stir crazy," Renee said. "Maybe that's all it is."

"You're probably right," Cath agreed with her. "Just think about it, you would be out of your mind by now. And Freddie isn't any more patient than you are."

"Are you saying I have no patience?" Steve challenged his girlfriend.

"If you put it that way, Commander," Catherine replied with a grin. "Speaking of patience, I think I have watched you wince every time you move your fingers long enough now," Catherine said. "When you're done with Freddie tomorrow, get your arm checked out."

"My arm's fine," Steve replied and protectively held his casted arm to his chest.

"It's not," Cath argued. "You fell on it, and you've been in pain ever since. Get it checked."

"Listen to your woman, you're not gonna win anyway," Grover said and smiled at his wife.

"Fine. I'll go let a doctor take a look. But I'm telling you, it's fine," Steve gave in.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Cath sweetly replied. "Oh, here comes our appetizer!"

H50 – H50 – H50


	15. Chapter 15

Dear readers, as some of you who follow my blog already know, my dad passed away a bit over a week ago. As you can imagine updating a story isn't a priority at the moment.

But we also know that some of you are eagerly awaiting a new chapter. So, for all of you who support us with your reviews, this chapter is for you. Thanks for your support.

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _ **by Sym64 and Cokie316**_

 **Chapter 15**

Steve pushed open the door to room 507 after a short knock. He had expected his friend to be in bed, but was surprised to see him sitting at the table in the room.

"Hey, look at you, buddy," Steve called out and lay his hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Freddie asked in astonishment after seeing Steve's bruises. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Ah, you know, normal day at the office," Steve said and told his friend about his mishap on his last mission.

"Shit, man. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Steve assured him. "So, what's the deal with your surgery? I thought you were at Tripler Rehab-Center?"

"Yeah, I am. But they said I'm healed enough to stitch up my insides," Freddie told him with a grin. "You know, this is getting pretty annoying." He motioned to his belly.

"I can imagine," Steve said and absentmindedly flexed the fingers of his casted arm. He slightly winced when again pain flared up.

"So, did you ask?"

"What? Ask who what?"

Freddie gave him a wicked smile. "Don't play dumb, Dog. You know what and you know who."

Steve grinned at his best friend, who had told him not to mess it up with Rollins. "Well, we're living together… but barely, really. My dad's still in the house, and we _**just**_ moved here. So…"

"What are you waiting for? Don't waste any precious time, Steven. Go buy a ring already."

"What's gotten into you? I'm pretty sure I didn't come here so we can talk about my love life?" Steve tried to change the subject.

Freddie shook his head. "No, that's not why I wanted to see you today. But it's still fun to bust your chops."

"So, what's the deal then?"

"I need to ask a favor."

"Anything. You know that," Steve said and leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to take care of my two girls if anything happens to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve called out and sat straight up. "You're gonna be just fine."

"Listen to me, please. This injury got me thinking. It would put my mind at ease if I knew that you would look after Kelly and our baby," Freddie softly said.

Steve shook his head and looked down. He knew their jobs were dangerous, and that they could be killed. But his friend's request came at an odd time. "Why now, Freddie?" he quietly asked, looking at his friend's earnest features.

"I told you, this injury showed me my mortality," Hart answered.

"Bullshit," Steve called out. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. I just… Steve, I don't know… this just scared the shit outta me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Steve replied. "You scared me too, man."

"I won't be going back out in the field, you know. But, this showed me that it could all be over in a heartbeat. And the thought that Kelly and my baby wouldn't have anyone… that is just really hard, you know."

"They have your parents. And… _**if**_ something happens to you, they will have me and Catherine. You know I would check on them regularly," Steve assured his friend.

"I know that. But I want to ask for more than that, Steve. Kelly has no family, and I have no brothers or sisters beside you."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I talked to Kelly, mom and dad. If anything happened to the both of us, we want you to be our baby's guardian."

"What?" Steve looked in stunned silence at his best friend. "Me?"

"You," Freddie confirmed. "I know what I'm asking of you, but you are my best friend. You are the best person I know. And I know… I _**know**_ you would love my baby girl like she was your own."

"Freddie, I don't know what to say. This… I mean… I love you, man… and of course I will take care of Kelly and the baby if anything ever happened to you… but are you sure about me being your kid's…"

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything," Freddie interrupted. "Will you do that? Promise me. Please."

Steve looked at his friend. He knew that he would do anything for him, but could he take on the responsibility of being a dad to his best friend's unborn daughter? It was not a question if he was _**willing**_ to do that, but would he be a good dad? "Are you really sure about this?"

"Hundred percent."

"You have to promise me something first."

"What's that?" Freddie asked.

"To do your absolute best about not ever needing me to step in. Promise me?"

"Well, duh, it's not like I'm planning on croaking anytime soon," Freddie said with a grin. "I promise, OK?"

"OK," Steve said and smiled at his friend. "I promise to take care of your baby girl, and also Kelly. And I assure you, Cath will also be a part of their lives."

"Thank you, Steven. You have no idea what this means to me. Thanks, brother. I've talked to some people here and they are going to help us draw up the papers."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"I have," Freddie replied. "Just wanted your consent before I did anything. Now… tell me about this new, cushie job you have. You get those bruises sittin' behind your desk or is Rollins rough on you?"

"Don't you ever listen to anything? I told you I got them in my last op."

"Yeah, likely story… and exactly where was that again?"

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

After leaving his friend Steve made his way to the orthopedic department where he had an appointment to get his arm checked. He had denied any problems to Cath, but deep down he knew that something was not right. Ever since he had fallen on it in the alley, the pain had steadily gotten worse and it now really hurt to move his fingers.

He also planned to talk to his doctor about the still present pain in his lower back, which was getting rather annoying. It wasn't an intense pain, but it was very uncomfortable and made walking more painful than it was already due to his hip injury.

"Commander McGarrett, please have a seat, Dr. Floras will be with you in a few minutes," the nurse told Steve when he arrived.

"Thank you." Just his luck that the same doctor who had treated him was on call.

Ten minutes later Steve was sitting in one of the exam rooms, facing Captain Floras. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"No problem, it has been rather quiet the last few days." Floras glanced down at the chart to refresh himself of Steve's injury, then looked back at his patient. "What can I do for you today, Commander?"

"Well, early Friday morning I fell during a struggle…"

"Struggle? What do you mean by that? I think you should start at the beginning."

Steve silently groaned, and wondered how to tell his doctor what happened without it looking too much like something he was not supposed to do. "I worked on an undercover assignment that ended in an arrest. During a little struggle with one of the suspects, I fell to the ground. That is when I hit my arm… and my hip."

Captain Floras sighed loudly and shook his head. But, at least he did so with a smile on his face. "I see. Did you feel a shift, or any sharp pain?"

"Pain. Definitely pain, but no shifting or anything like that," Steve replied.

"Can you make a fist?"

"Not really, no," Steve confessed, and showed that he could close his hand only halfway before the pain flared up again.

"Commander, this doesn't look good. We need to get an x-ray, but I'm pretty sure you have fractured your arm."

"But there is no crack in the cast; it looks OK," Steve said and looked at his casted left arm.

"There might just be enough room inside the cast for the bone to shift. But let's not jump to conclusions before we know what is going on. Fact is, you are in pain, and you shouldn't be," Floras explained.

"Ehm…"

"Is there something else, Commander?"

"Yeah, well, my lower back has kinda been hurting since the accident," Steve said.

"Since you fell yesterday?"

"No, since the parachute accident. It started the day after, but it never stopped. And now it's getting really uncomfortable," he explained.

"Well, compensating for your hip injury, your back muscles are under a lot of stress. You don't have your normal posture, and not your normal gait, that puts a lot of stress on your back."

"The doc who treated me first said something like that. But I thought it would get better," Steve said.

"It will take some time. How bad is the hip and groin pain?"

"Could be better," Steve grumbled.

"You are wearing the brace I gave, aren't you?"

"Ehm… sometimes," Steve said. He had put it on every morning, but as soon as he had arrived at HQ it had come off.

"I know it's uncomfortable… Tell you what, I think a good fit for you would be CombatPro compression shorts," Captain Floras told Steve.

"Combat-what?"

"Compression shorts like athletes wear. They will help with your hip injury. You can get them in any sports store, or order them online."

"Uh huh." Steve chose not to comment on that.

"Now, let's take an x-ray, and after that, I also want to take another good look at all your bruises. But the x-ray first."

Less than twenty minutes later Steve heard the news that his left arm was indeed broken. And to make matters worse they had to take off the cast, re-set the arm and put a new cast on.

"Are you sure? I mean, can't I just keep this one?" Steve asked, not looking forward to the procedure of setting his obviously fractured arm.

"Oh sure, we can leave it like this. But the bones wouldn't heal very well; the bones are not properly aligned," Floras said and pointed to the small shift visible on the x-ray.

"OK, fine. Let's get it over with," Steve resigned to his fate.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve grumbled all the way to his truck about hospitals in general, and, in particular, the two doctors who had set his arm. And almost broke his thumb in the process. He looked down at his casted arm, resting in a sling. He knew that thing would land in the glove box as soon as he got into in his truck. Of course that would mean his cast would be visible for all to see. His black cast. Not blue. So, everyone with half a brain would know that he had a new cast.

"Damn it," Steve again cursed and unlocked his truck. He glanced at his watch; still not used to having it on his right wrist. At 10:30 on a Saturday, he felt a little lost, but climbed into his truck, deciding to go help his dad pack some boxes. He picked up his phone before backing out of the parking space, intending to call Cath. But his phone rang instead.

" _Steve, you still with Freddie?"_ his dad asked.

"Nah, I'm heading home. Thought I'd help pack some boxes."

"Not now," John said. "Cath and I are heading out. Can you meet us just north of the Sea Park on Kalanianaole Highway?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

John paused, then said, "Duke called me a few minutes ago. You might want to call some of the others in. There was a car accident earlier and former Governor Pat Jameson is dead. I want to get a good look at the scene while HPD is still on site."

Steve sucked in his breath. _What the hell's going on?_ he thought. With a sigh, he said, "Meet you there." He glanced in his mirrors, flipped the toggle switch for the truck's lights, made a U-turn, and sped away toward the coast.

So much for days off.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve had called his second in command after his turn-around in the road and arrived at the accident site at the same time as Chin. They parked at the end of a long line of police cars and walked together toward the site where the car had gone over the embankment.

"Do we have anything yet, Duke?" Steve greeted the older Officer.

"Not yet, Steve. Hello, Chin," Duke greeted the Captain in passing. "Governor Jameson's aide survived but the crash killed both the driver and Jameson. The ME is down there now, but nothing else has been disturbed. I thought 5-0 would be interested."

Steve nodded and looked down at the site before checking out the scene around them. He hadn't seen his dad's truck or Catherine's car when he arrived and assumed they were tied up in traffic. Chin was talking with two officers where a line ran from the guardrail down to the accident site. "Thanks, Duke." Steve left to meet with them.

"Thanks for the line, Sergeant," Steve told the officer standing there and testing the woven plastic. "Chin, let's get down there."

"Steve, are you sure—" Chin stopped voicing his concern after catching the look of determination on Steve's face. "Just take it easy, OK," he said when Steve stepped off the side of the rock.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"Morning, Dr. Bergman," Steve said while watching the ME zip the black bag.

"Commander McGarrett," Max nodded. "I see you have changed casts on your arm from blue to black. Very stylish."

"Yeah," Steve said with a nod, and dared Chin to say anything. "What do we have here?"

"Two dead; the driver and former Governor Jameson," he replied, speaking to both Steve and Chin. "The third passenger was the governor's aide and EMS rushed her to King's Medical prior to my arrival. I do not know her status."

Steve nodded. "These two," he indicated the body bags. "Are their injuries consistent with the crash?"

"Yes, indeed. Of course," he amended, "I will confirm that theory upon autopsy."

"Let us know what you find, Max," Chin asked.

"Of course. Now, if you are finished with me, I will take these back to my office."

"Thanks, Max," Chin said and turned to see what Steve was interested in at the rear of the car.

"Do you have something?" he asked, kneeling next to Steve.

"Look at this," he pointed, showing the bronze colored streaks on the back bumper and left rear wheel well. He glanced back up at the broken guardrail. "Looks like they might have been forced off the road. I'm thinking this wasn't an accident."

"Crime Scene guys will begin collecting evidence as soon as both bodies are top side," Chin said. "I'll get them here first. Maybe we can get a match on the paint."

Steve stood slowly and carefully moved to the other side of the black Buick Enclave. The car had tumbled upside down at least once in its downward spin. The sunroof was shattered along with all but one of the windows. There was blood on the seats, floor and roof. Papers from an open briefcase were scattered, both in the car and on the damp rocks.

"Remind them to get as much of this paper as they can," Steve remarked to the officer who was guarding the car. "Who knows; there may be something of use in it."

"Sir," the young man said and pointed to a plastic evidence bag on the seat. "We found the phone in a pool of water and got it out. Thought it could be useful."

"Absolutely," Steve agreed. "Thank you." He looked around. "Anything else, other than the briefcase? A purse, maybe?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"How about the trunk?" Chin asked, going to the rear of the car again. "The left side is bent in but the lock is still closed. We can pry it open."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, finding the nearest tech. "Anyone have a crowbar?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll have it for you in a moment."

Steve and Chin remained at the back of the vehicle with the tech who brought the tool to pop the trunk. Steve heard, "Nice cast you have, Commander," spoken low in his left ear. He turned and saw Catherine walk past, her phone out to record her own photos of the scene. Her smile appeared to be an evil one and he knew she would be full of questions as soon as she had a chance.

His attention turned back to the car when the trunk opened with a creak of twisted metal. Inside were four bags, all intact. "Good, they can go to the lab. Still no purse."

"We sent one purse to the hospital with the aide. Her name is Michelle Inoka. Didn't see one for Jameson."

"Steve, here's another phone," Cath said, looking under the front wheel. "It's pretty badly damaged."

"Good. Bag it," he requested and turned upon hearing a shout from the rocks above. Several feet away from the crash site, a tech was pointing into a crevasse. "Got a black bag over here. Must have been thrown from a window."

"Good work. Let's get everything back to the lab."

He looked at the group of people working at the top of the cliff and paused on one face before scanning the rest. "Hey, Cath," he called out quietly, turning toward the ocean.

"What's wrong," she asked, seeing the perplexed look on his face.

"Look up at 2 o'clock and check out the woman in the bright pink shirt. Does she look familiar?"

Cath glanced up and scanned the scene, then looked back at the car, showing disinterest. "The woman we got from the traffic cam near where Jerry was killed."

He nodded. "My thought, too. Sergeant, get someone on the radio to detain the woman in the pink shirt up top."

"Yes, sir," the young man said, pulling out his radio. "Uh, pardon me, Sir, but what woman?"

Steve and Cath both looked and the woman in the pink shirt had vanished.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time  
** _by Cokie316 and Sym64_

 **Chapter 16**

"So, what's the plan?" Chin asked when they had reached the top of the cliff.

Steve looked around the few people still gathered behind the police line, perplexed that the woman of interest in Jerry's case had disappeared. He sighed, clearly frustrated. "I need to go see the governor," he told them. "And we need to get these samples and data logged."

"We can head to HQ," Chin said, looking at Catherine for confirmation.

"Of course," she agreed, looking to find John, who was still conversing with a police officer. "Should we call in Lou and Danny?"

"Absolutely," Steve replied. "There's plenty of work for everyone. I'll call on my way to see the governor and then I'll be there soon."

H50 – H50 – H50

Steve looked around the hallway he was currently waiting in. It wasn't his first visit, but the first time that he had time to study the paintings and décor of the mansion.

"Commander, please take a seat. The Governor needs another few minutes."

"Thank you." Steve nodded at the assistant who had let him in.

He sat down onto one of the benches lining the north wall. Steve carefully stretched out his hurting leg, and tried to get the kinks out of his back. He looked down at his casted arm and again cursed himself for falling on it Thursday night. Now with a complete fracture his recovery time would be slightly longer than first thought. It was a rather simple break and the doctor had assured him it would heal without any complications.

Well, physically, at least.

He knew that he would face complications tonight with Catherine. She hadn't looked happy at all about the new cast. At least she wasn't one to say "I told you so". Steve knew he had to learn to share more with her, but it wasn't easy. In the last ten plus years he often had had to power through injuries, minor and not so minor ones. He seldom had had the luxury of stepping back and sitting out an op. Injuries tend to occur at the most inconvenient times. Now in this new job and his 'new' relationship with Cath, it was obvious he needed to rethink his approach of being injured, or even simply not feeling well. He was quickly learning that being part of a couple was vastly different than being on your own.

He would start training tonight; sharing his various aches and pains.

His musings were interrupted when the assistant called him into Denning's office. Steve stood up and suppressed a groan when the abused muscles protested the movement.

"Commander, please come on in," Denning called from his desk. "Joanie, would you bring me a coffee please? Steve, anything for you?"

"A water would be good. Thank you," Steve said, smiling at the assistant.

"Coming right up, Commander."

Steve waited until the aide had left the room before he spoke up. "Thank you for seeing me, Sir."

"Of course, Steve. You said it was important."

"Yes, Sir," Steve began and looked Denning in the eyes. "This morning former Governor Jameson was involved in a car accident on Kalanianaole Highway."

"What? Why didn't I—"

Steve held up his hand to stop the tirade. "Sir, she and her driver were killed, her aide was taken to the hospital. I'm very sorry, Sir. I know you two were friends."

Denning sat back into his chair and sighed. "She's dead?"

"Yes, Sir," Steve confirmed and watched the Governor who was obviously shaken by it.

"Were there any signs that it wasn't an accident?"

"Sir?" Steve asked and wondered why his superior asked that question. "Is there anything you should tell me, Sir?"

The governor sighed once again and rubbed a hand over his face. "It wasn't an accident, was it?"

Before Steve could answer the aide brought their beverages. He took a sip of the water before he replied.

"There is reason to believe there was at least another car involved. It may have been a hit and run."

"You don't believe that."

Steve shook his head and admitted, "No, Sir, I don't. I think, both from the accident site and also from my gut that this was on purpose. But more importantly, why do _**you**_ think this wasn't an accident?" Steve watched the emotions wash over the governor's face while he decided what, or how much to say.

"Pat called me the other day and asked to meet with me this weekend… off the record. We were supposed to meet tomorrow. On the phone, she said she was in trouble." He leaned forward in his seat and crossed his hands on his desk. "Steve, she feared for her life," Denning confided.

"Did she tell you why she was afraid?"

"No, not in particular, but she said she had gotten involved with some bad people, and… Pat was a good person, Steve. I think after her accident… she…"

"What accident, Sir?"

"She fell off a horse, badly injured her back, broke some bones, and dislocated her hip. Spent a long time in the hospital. But she never really recovered. She… she was constantly in terrible pain."

"And after the accident she went back to the mainland?"

"No, it happened back on her farm in Arizona. When she came back here, she was a changed person. This is in confidence, Commander, but she was popping pain pills like they were candy. It was terrible," Denning remembered. "She went to rehab, but I think she was back on drugs as soon as she came out."

"You think she found other ways to get her pills?" Steve asked.

The governor hesitated before answering, but finally nodded. "Possibly. She said she had gotten involved with some shady people. I couldn't think of any other reason why she would."

"We will look into that, Sir. If this wasn't an accident, we will find out. And we will get the guilty party," Steve promised.

 _ **H50 - H50 – H50**_

"Sorry you got called in, Lou," Catherine said when he came through the office doors.

"Not a problem," he assured her. "I got in eighteen holes this morning and my afternoon was going to be spent with a lawnmower. Since I got the call, my son is up close and personal with the grass. I figure that's what teenagers are for, right?"

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way," Cath said with a laugh.

"Where is everyone?"

"Steve is meeting with the governor, Chin went to the crime lab and John went to the hospital. Steve called Danny in but he had to take his wife home first."

"Glad I'm not in _**that**_ car," Grover replied, leaning against the smart table. "So, fill me in."

"Will do," Catherine said, turning back to the table and typing. "I was just jotting down things we discovered this morning. I'll try to explain as I go. It's crazy, we have lots of random pieces of information and nothing seems to fit together."

"Well, sometimes it takes time for the whole story to play out. Let's see what you've got. Did all this happen this morning?"

"Yes, John got a call from Duke earlier and he then called Steve. Governor Jameson's driver and aide picked her up at the airport and were on the way to her condo when they went over the guardrail on Kalanianaole Highway. Ended up on the rocky beach below. Jameson and the driver were both killed on impact. Her aide was taken to King's and we haven't heard her prognosis. John is there now, making arrangements for a security unit for her."

"I'm gonna guess you don't think this was an accident?"

"Well, it _**might**_ have been accidental, but if it was, it was a hit-and-run. There's evidence of foreign paint along the car's left rear, so the car was definitely hit. More than likely pushed off the road." She finished typing a note regarding the paint that was found on the car.

"Chin has the paint scrapings and took them to Charlie Fong in the crime lab to see if he can determine the make or model car." She typed a few more notes. "We also found two phones on site; one in the car and the other in a puddle of water. Don't know if we will get anything off them. We have two suitcases and the governor's purse, too. Oh, and get this-"

"So, where is everybody else?" Danny called out, finding the two of them at the computer. "Why isn't Steve here?"

Before Cath could answer, Chin entered behind Danny. "He's in a meeting with the governor, letting him know that this 'accident' was no accident."

"So somebody offed the former governor, right?" Danny asked.

"Two people died and one was critically injured in the crash," Cath pointed out. "Chin, have you heard anything yet?"

"No, but Fong is the best and he's working on it. Hopefully we can get something from the phones. Any word on the aide?"

"Not yet," she replied. "John went to the hospital to arrange security."

"Good thinking," Chin nodded.

"So, what's for me to do?" Danny asked.

"Well, how about doing some research on Jameson from the time she left office and moved away," Catherine suggested. "Oh, I almost forgot," she added, shaking her head. "I don't know how this fits, but the woman we saw on video giving Jerry the cookies was at the crash site earlier."

"And you didn't pick her up?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"No, Steve alerted HPD and before they could reach her, she had disappeared."

"You're sure it was her?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, pretty positive," Cath assured him.

"I'll check the general vicinity and try to pull any traffic cam footage. Maybe we'll get a break and see where she went," Lou told them.

"That sounds good," she agreed. "I'm going to look into Michelle Inoka, the aide, and also the driver who was killed this morning. See if I find any flags."

Chin headed toward his office. "I've got some phone records to begin looking through. Here's hoping we find a lead somewhere in all this."

 ** _H50 -H50 – H50_**

A few minutes later, Steve was back in his truck on his way to HQ when his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett, this is Alesha Parks. I work for Adam Noshimuri, and he would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

"He can reach me at our Headquarter…"

"No, Sir, he's at a construction site at the moment, and will be there for the rest of the day. He asked if you could meet him there?"

 _And come alone._ Steve added the unspoken works. This was getting interesting. "Sure. What's the location?"

Steve entered the address into his GPS and ended the call. Only to make another one to HQ.

"Grover."

"Hey, Lou. Meet me outside, we're going on a little trip."

"To the Zoo again?"

"Funny. No, to meet with Adam Noshimuri. I'll be there in five."

"OK, I'll be ready."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"Thanks, dad," Steve said and ended the call just as Lou Grover opened the passenger door. "Hey, Lou. Sorry you had to come in."

"Nah, man, all's good," the big man grinned thinking about his son mowing the lawn. "John got any news?"

"Yeah, Inoka is out of surgery, and we can see her tomorrow."

"That's great news. I hope she can tell us something. So… where we headed? And why?"

"Adam Noshimuri asked to meet us," Steve told his new friend.

"Huh. Hiro's son? Why doesn't he come to our offices?"

"Good question. Seems a bit strange, but I'm willing to listen to him if that will give us some answers."

"We'll see."

Ten minutes later they had reached their destination.

"Here? He wants to meet us here?" Grover asked and looked up at the building currently under construction.

"I wonder what he's doing here "all day" as his assistant told me," Steve said as he carefully maneuvered his way around the cluttered grounds. .

"You OK? You're badly limping," Grover observed.

"It's fine. Some times it just hurts more than others."

"You climbed down to the accident scene, didn't you?"

"Well, the wreck wasn't coming up to me, you know," Steve said as he motioned to one of the workers who seemed to be in charge. "Let's talk to him."

"We're looking for Adam Noshimuri," Grover told the foreman.

"He's up on the top floor. Are you McGarrett?" The worker turned to Steve.

"Yes. And this is Captain Grover," Steve said.

"Nice to meet ya. George Cid," he said and shook hands with the two task force members. "Mr. Noshimuri is expecting you. You can go right up. Be careful and pick up one of the hard hats."

"Where's the elevator?" Steve asked as he looked up at the top floor.

"Sorry, it's out. You'll have to use the stairs," George said and showed them the way inside the building. "Be careful, some of the railing is missing and about to be replaced."

"Call your boss down here. We're not going up there," Steve said after looking at the stairs. "If he wants to talk he can meet us down here."

"I… I don't know if he…"

"Just call him, and tell him we'll be waiting over there," Steve pointed to a large bench setting again a wall.

"OK."

Steve sat down with a sigh and stretched out his hurting leg.

"You want him to play by your rules. That's good. Let him know who is the boss," Grover said and took a place next to Steve.

"Actually, I would never make it up there," Steve replied grinning. "Aaaand we're not playing by his rules."

It only took five minutes for Adam to come down and meet them.

"Commander McGarrett, thank you for meeting me here. I know it's a bit unusual, so, thank you," Adam greeted the task force leader. "And you are Captain Grover?" He asked when he turned to Lou.

"Yeah." That was not what either of them had expected.

"Mr. Noshimuri, what do you want to talk about?" Steve asked.

"It's kind of a delicate matter," Adam said, looking around for anyone listening in.

"OK," Steve motioned for him to go on.

"My brother, Michael… he's serving time in Halawa."

"Yes, we know. For manslaughter," Grover said. "He was lucky not to get a murder trial."

"It wasn't like that. They fought, Michael hit the other guy, and he died. It was an accident," Adam assured them.

"Your brother had a few run-ins with the law. I don't think there was a lot accidental about that fight, Mr. Noshimuri. But what does that have to do with you wanting to see us?"

"He called me, and told me I needed to talk to one of the inmates. A Victor Hesse," Adam explained. "I had never heard that name, and asked my brother why I needed to talk to him. He said this Hesse guy had information about our uncle's death."

Steve looked at his opponent and inwardly cursed. This was a clever play to explain Adam's meeting with Hesse. "And you went and talked to Mr. Hesse?"

"Yes, I talked to him for about ten minutes. But he had no information about Uncle Koji."

"What did you talk about for ten minutes?" Grover wanted to know.

"He told me that my father had offered him a job. I didn't believe him," Adam said. "But then I looked at security footage at our office and there he was. He saw my father as he had said."

"What kind of job?"

"I'm not sure, but Hesse said another man was at the meeting. His name was Wo Fat."

Steve kept calm on the outside, but this was getting more interesting by the minute. He wondered what kind of game Adam was playing. "Why are you telling us this? Why would you incriminate your father?"

"Commander, my father is an old man. It is time that he steps away. And if he has any illegal dealings going on… I have to think about our company. About all the people whose jobs are at risk."

"Ah," Steve shook his head, not believing a word Adam was saying. "You want to get rid of your father and take over the empire. Is that it?"

"Believe what you want. I just needed to give you the information I found out."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**


	17. Chapter 17

We won't bore you with why this chapter is so darn late. Just know, that we have not abandoned this story. And we hope real-life will allow us to work more on what we love. But at the moment, it takes up most of our time, and we only can squeeze the one or other hour of writing in.

Sometimes life gets in the way of the fun part. Right now, it unfortunately does. So, please be patient, this story will continue.

* * *

 **A Wrinkle in Time**

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 **McGarrett Residence**

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask?" Catherine began, holding up the sling she had found in the glove box when she was looking for a pen.

Steve had made it to the house and stood in the living room, longingly eyeing the couch. "Uhm... do you mind if I sit down while you yell at me?" He melted into the soft leather and closed his eyes, not quite able to avoid a small grunt of pain. When he opened his eyes and could see the worry on her face he knew he had to come clean. "No, you don't have to ask. I'm tired, my back has never stopped hurting, and my arm is broken. And don't even ask about the hip."

She sat next to him on the couch, just watching him, not speaking.

"I wasn't hiding anything," he quickly told her. "The pain is just part of the deal, you know that," Steve said and carefully stretched out his hurting left leg. Hissing when the pain deep in his muscles flared up again. He looked at his girlfriend with a crooked smile. "Besides, it's not like you could do anything about it anyway," Steve added, trying to explain why he had kept quiet about the pain he was almost constantly in.

"Oh, you think I can't do anything? Well, Commander, you are wrong about that," Catherine told him with a soft smile. "Come on upstairs and I'll show you what I can do to help with the pain."

"Lieutenant, are you propositioning me?" Steve asked while slowly standing up and turning towards the stairs.

"Something like that," Cath replied grinning.

The doorbell halted their ascent toward the bedroom. Steve hung his head but glanced out the window to see the UPS truck in the drive. "Did you order something?" he asked, opening the door.

"Not me," she replied, watching as he took a large padded envelope from the driver and signed the receipt. "Who's it from?" she asked.

"Huh?" Steve mumbled. "It's from Dr. Floras."

"Did you leave something at the office this morning?"

"Not that I know of," he replied, pulling open the package. A pair of long camo-colored briefs fell out into his hand.

"The doctor wants to make sure you don't go "commando"?" she asked with a grin.

"Nah, these are something new he said might help my back and hip. I'll give them a try in the morning."

Catherine leaned around him and locked the door then took his hand. "Let's enjoy tonight first," she whispered, gently pulling him toward the stairs.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

Steve was glad he had made it up the stairs without incident. Walking was painful, but walking up stairs was downright agony. He couldn't quite keep the grunt of pain in when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I need a shower," he said, but made no move to do so. He wasn't even sure he could get back onto his feet to make the short trip to the bathroom.

"What you need is a massage," Cath said, smiling down at him. "And maybe a shower afterwards."

"Massage?" Steve looked up and grinned. "Like the one in Singapore?"

"You wish," Catherine laughed. "Come on, get up, out of your clothes…"

"Wow, Lieutenant," Steve interrupted her, still grinning. "A little eager, aren't we?"

Cath stepped behind her now standing friend and gently let her hand wander down his body. "Seems that I'm not the only eager part," Cath whispered in his ear and slid her hand down the front of his pants.

Steve's breath hitched when he felt the added pressure to his burgeoning arousal. "This is a good start," mumbled while turning around to face her. "Almost like Singapore."

Catherine chuckled at that, remembering the unforgettable night in the city. "I hope it doesn't end the same way," she said laughing.

"Ah, Cath, where is your sense of adventure?" Steve asked and couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. He grinned at her when he slowly took off his button down shirt.

"Let me help you," Cath said and opened his belt, and very slowly opened the buttons of his fly. Fumbling more with the task than necessary. Before she allowed the pants to drop she bent down and opened the laces of his boots. "Don't think this will be a service provided on a regular basis." She looked up at Steve, still smiling.

"Wouldn't dare think of it," Steve said and took off his tee shirt. Only slightly wincing when the move tore on his sore ribs.

"You OK?" Of course the slight grimace didn't go unnoticed.

"Fine. Just sore," Steve assured her.

"Uh huh. Now, drop them," Cath motioned to the pants still hanging low on his hips.

Steve didn't need to be told twice. Seconds later he was only clad in his dark blue boxer briefs. But they also had to go.

"Lay down on the bed on your belly, I'll be right back."

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve watched her going into the bathroom and then lay down onto the bed as he was told. He sighed when he melted into the mattress. His battered body thankful to be in a horizontal position. A slight shiver ran over his exposed body and he grabbed the thin sheet and pulled it halfway over his back.

He couldn't help it when his eyes closed on their own accord. He fought valiantly, but as soon as he had lay down, he had lost the battle.

"Steve?" Cath looked down at her softly snoring friend. Smiling, she pulled a warm blanket over his body and slipped in bed next to him. "Massage in the morning, commander," she whispered in his ear.

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

 _ **Sunday morning**_

 _ **McGarrett Household**_

Catherine lazily stretched in bed waiting for Steve to get out of the shower. The water had cut off a few minutes prior and she knew she needed to get up and get moving but the bed had been too tempting. She smiled while thinking back to their _**first**_ wake up that morning. She had been awakened by feather light kisses along her shoulder blade and had grinned, rolling over to greet a wide-awake Steve. It had been a relief seeing that he was feeling better.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Commander," Catherine replied and gave in to the deepening kisses. "Seems that you slept well."

"Like a baby," Steve mumbled, but then stopped his advances and pulled back a little. "Sorry I fell asleep like that," he sheepishly said. "Didn't mean to ruin your plans."

"You obviously needed the rest, and there's still plenty of time to fulfill my plans," Catherine replied.

"Well, I guess it might come in handy that I'm not dressed," Steve told his girlfriend with a sly grin.

He had woken up half an hour ago, and after using the bathroom, slipped back into bed. Unable to fall back to sleep he was bored just minutes later and started his ministrations that ultimately woke Catherine.

"Are you suggesting that I should take advantage of that fact?"

"Absolutely," Steve replied and moved closer. "Take all you want," he whispered into her ear.

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

They had both felt invigorated after her initial wake-up call but had ended up napping for almost another hour before Steve slowly got out of bed. She was concerned over his still-bruised body but he had assured her that he felt great. And looking into his eyes, she had believed him. Well, maybe she didn't believe the _great_ , but she could tell he was doing OK. Or maybe it was their recent romp in bed, but whatever it was, he had looked much better.

Cath raised on her elbow when he opened the bathroom door. "Well, don't you look cute?" she said, eyeing him in the new camo compression shorts the doctor had had delivered.

"I thought I would have to be a contortionist to get into these things," he told her with a grin, turning in a circle for her to inspect every angle. "But I have to admit, I can already tell a difference in walking with them on."

"Then we will go online and order some more," Cath told him while sliding out of bed. "What time do you want to get to the hospital?" she asked.

"No special time," he replied. "Hey, why don't we get some take-out for Kelly and the Harts? We could stop by that shrimp place on the way to the hospital."

"That sounds good," she agreed. "I heard your dad leave while you were still in the shower, so if there isn't any coffee, why don't you start some?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "I'll cut up fruit for a quick breakfast."

"Got it," Steve told her while pulling on a shirt. "I want to call and see if we have updates on any lab work. Meet you downstairs."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"Hey," Steve said to Freddie's parents when he and Cath entered the ICU waiting room. "You guys hungry?" He held up the plastic bags filled with food from the popular shrimp place down on the beach.

"Always," Mr. Hart replied, standing and shaking Steve's hand. "How're you doing, Steve? Freddie told us you were black and blue and he wasn't lying."

Steve grinned. "They're almost gone now. I'm a lot better this week. So, how are things?" he asked, giving Freddie's mom a hug.

"He's been amazing," she told them. "Kelly is in there with him now, so one of you can go on in. Freddie's alert and said he isn't in much pain, although he probably doesn't know how much pain meds he is on."

"As long as it keeps him comfortable," Cath told her. "Steve, I'll wait out here and you can go in if you want."

"Do you mind?" he asked. "Thanks. Which room?"

"He's in Cubicle 8," Mr. Hart said. "Here, I'll get you in." They walked to the door and he asked one of the aides to buzz Steve in.

Steve pushed aside the curtain over the doorway of Freddie's cubicle and smiled upon seeing the goofy look on his friend's face.

"Smooth Dog, my friend, come on in. Kelly, he's the smoothest Smooth Dog of them all," Freddie told his wife while he grinned at Steve. "Did I ever tell you how he got his name? It was—"

"OK, Hart, no need to bore your wife with details," Steve interrupted his friend with laughter in his voice. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feelin' fine," Freddie assured him.

"I bet you do," Steve replied, noticing his friend's glassy eyes and sloppy smile. Steve looked to Kelly for confirmation of how her husband was doing.

She smiled while watching Freddie immediately fall asleep. "The doctor said he's doing amazingly well," she told Steve. "They just gave him something for pain, so he will be loopy for a couple of hours."

"You mean 'loopier'," Steve stated with a grin. "He's always about half baked."

"Yeah, that's Freddie," Kelly agreed. "It's good to see you," she said, moving to give him a hug. "Freddie said you and Catherine were living together. Congratulations. He also said you were going to pop the question any day now."

"Thanks," he replied. "And I never told him I was popping any question. Hey, Cath's in the waiting area, so don't go spreading any rumors, OK?"

"Your secret is safe with me," she told him smiling.

"We brought some shrimp plates if you're hungry," Steve told her.

Kelly laid her hand across her expanding belly. "We're always hungry," she assured him. "Thanks. Hey, I'll send Cath in while I eat. Do you mind staying for a little while?"

"Not at all," Steve assured her. "We're happy to stay."

"Before I go," Kelly began… "I want to thank you for agreeing to be guardian to this little girl," she told him. "It means so much to Freddie… to both of us."

"I'm happy to do it," Steve assured her. "But that's only on paper. Make sure you don't really need me."

"Will do my best, McGarrett. Now I can almost smell that shrimp. I'll be back in a bit."

"Take your time," Steve replied, looking back at his sleeping friend.

A few minutes later, Steve and Catherine were talking quietly when Freddie stirred. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile. "And I wasn't talkin' to you, Dog."

"That's a relief," Steve deadpanned. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good," his friend said. "Well, probably still flying high, but I'm OK." He glanced around the room. "Where's my girl?"

"In the waiting room eating lunch," Cath told him. "She said she would be back in a few."

"So, Cath, do you have any questions about living with this schmuck? I mean, I've got experience. If you need to talk, just let me know."

"We're just fine, Freddie," she assured him with a smile. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll be glad to straighten 'im out for you. Just sayin'."

"You can shut up now, Freddie," Steve said, turning when Kelly walked back into the room.

"Hey, visiting hours are almost over," she told her husband. "After that good lunch, I may have to find a corner to take a nap. Thanks for the shrimps plate."

"You're welcome," Catherine assured her. "We'll leave and let you two say goodbye."

"Call me if you need anything, Freddie," Steve told him.

"Yeah, man. And you call me if you need any, you know, advice on anything."

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend. "I think I'm good. Try to behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. You want me to shut up."

"That in itself would be a miracle," Steve replied, hugging Freddie's wife. "Kelly, call me if you need any help with this big lug."

"Absolutely. Thanks for coming by… and for the lunch. We both appreciate it," she said while patting her baby bump.

 _ **H50 – H50 – H50**_

"He seems to be doing really well," Cath said after they left the ICU wing.

"Hmm," Steve replied, obviously miles away.

"What's with the face?" Cath enquired.

"What?"

"You've been awfully quiet since we left ICU."

"It's nothing," he assured her.

"Something's bothering you. Are you in pain?" Cath asked and took a good look at her friend.

"No, I'm fine. I really do feel better. I just have a bad feeling about Freddie," Steve confessed his worry.

"His dad said the doc indicated everything should be back in working order and hopefully he won't need any more surgery."

"I know. I can't explain it… he really seems to be doing OK. I guess I'm just scared to lose him," Steve quietly said.

"You won't lose him," Catherine assured him.

Steve looked at her, wanting to believe her. "Those dreams were so real, Cath. When I wake up from them, it _**feels**_ real. It feels wrong that Freddie is alive, or my dad. How horrible is it to say something like that?" Steve asked in distress, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place for talking about it. But it made him physically sick thinking about the dreams.

"Steve, listen to me," Catherine stepped closer, glad that they were alone waiting for the elevator. "I know how bad those dreams are. They are not like your usual nightmares. I can tell. But they are not real. Freddie is alive, and your dad is also doing fine."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not done. You know I'm here for you, I will listen if you need an ear. But maybe that is not enough this time?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, fully knowing what she was talking about.

"If these nightmares continue, you should see a professional."

"I know. And I will," Steve assured her. He had sought help before and was not ashamed to admit that sometimes an outside source was better than a well meaning friend.

"Good to hear." She paused when Steve hit the up button on the elevator. "Where we headed?"

"I want to check to see how Ms. Inoka is doing. She's on the third floor."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

Steve pulled out his badge for the guard on duty at Ms. Inoka's door. "Everything all right, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir. Nothing suspicious at all."

"That's good. We will be a few minutes if you'd like to take a break."

"I'm fine, but thanks. My replacement will be here in half an hour."

Steve nodded and knocked on the door. After a weak "come in", he pushed open the door.

"Ms. Inoka, I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of the governor's task force and this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. If you feel up to it, we'd like to ask a couple of questions."

"Hi, of course," the young woman said, using the bedside button to increase lighting in the room. "But please call me Michelle." She winced in the glare from the lights.

"Oh, turn those back down," Cath told her. "No need to make yourself uncomfortable. Or at least more uncomfortable."

The young woman had a white patch at her hairline along with cuts and bruises on her face. Her left arm was in a sling held tightly to her body and her left leg was in a cast and propped on a pillow. "I'm OK," she assured them. "I consider myself very lucky, in fact."

Catherine took a seat near the bed and Steve chose to stand at the foot of it. "How long will you be in here?" Cath asked her.

"They said I had bruising around my heart and they want to make sure there's no permanent damage. But I have to stay until after they pull out that tube where they inflated my lung. There's still a chance I'll need another surgery."

"Please take it easy," Steve told her. "Your doctor Ok'd a short interview, but do you feel up to answering a few quick questions?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "I still can't believe Ms. Jameson is really gone."

"What can you tell us about her trip?" Steve asked.

"Well, she now lives, I mean lived in Arizona, so my work is… well, it was part time. Johnny – that's the driver," she paused, "we-ah met her at the airport. She took the red-eye and arrived at six a.m. A park was being named for her and she was here for the ribbon-cutting ceremony."

"I know this is difficult, and I apologize," Steve began, "but could you please walk us through the morning? Anything stand out as odd?"

"No, not really," she replied, thinking about the beginning of her day. "The flight was on time and we were headed for Ms. Jameson's condo when we were rear-ended. Well, the car hit us on the left side. How's the lady in the other car? Is she all right?"

"You saw the driver of the other car?" Cath asked, glancing at Steve.

"Yes, I just got a glimpse when we hit. I mean…," she shivered at the memory. "Before we went through the railing. Is she in the hospital, too?"

"No," Steve replied. "Unfortunately the accident was a hit and run. We don't know who she was."

"It's strange," Michelle said. "I feel like I recognized her from somewhere. But probably not, I just got a glimpse."

"Could she have been anyone the governor knew?"

"I don't think so," the aide replied. "Why? You… you don't think this was deliberate, do you?"

"Michelle, we are still investigating, but yes, there is a good possibility this was no accident," Steve told her.

"But… why?"

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt the governor?" Cath asked.

"No, well, I mean, she does still occasionally get hate mail, but I can't believe anyone would want to do her harm. She, well, I guess all politicians make enemies. But… I don't know. I wasn't working with her when she was in office, so I really can't answer anything."

"How about files? Are any of those still here on the island or did she take them with her?"

"Oh, we have files in the office. I work out of an office in her condo. But I don't know what they could tell you."

"Would you mind if I had someone take a look at them?"

"No, of course not," she told them. "In fact, I think my purse is in the closet. I can give you the key."

Cath went to the closet and found the purse.

"You can look for the keys," the aide said, wiggling the fingers of her broken arm. "This is gonna be a royal pain."

Steve held up his casted arm and grinned. "Tell me about it. Thank you, Michelle. You've been a great help. As a precaution, we have an off-duty officer by your door. Do you have anyone at home who can assist you?"

"I'm going to my sister's house when I get out of here. I'll be fine."

Catherine set her business card down on the bedside table. "If you think of anything else, or need us for anything, please give me a call."

"Yes, thanks. Oh, you will need the access code to turn off the alarm. It is 05225." She paused then asked, "Could you let me know if you find out anything?"

"Of course," Steve assured her. "Please take care. We'll get your key back to you."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"Do you think we will find anything in the office?" Cath asked when they exited the hospital.

Steve shrugged. "I'm not sure. We don't even know what we're looking for." They paused on the sidewalk to allow a car to pass before heading to the truck, but both reacted when they saw the driver.

"Hey!" Steve said when the female turned to glance at them. She immediately sped off and turned, heading out of the parking lot.

Steve's first thought was to give chase but even on a good day, he was no match for a speeding car. He quickly reached for his phone and hit speed dial. "This is McGarrett with Five-0. I need an APB on a silver Jetta, partial license plate ENH. I didn't catch the last—"

"The last number was a seven," Cath said.

"ENH-blank, blank seven. Driver is female, Caucasian and a person of interest in an active murder case. She was just seen heading east on Lusitania leaving King's Hospital." He listened for a moment and then added, "Yes, thanks. Keep me apprised."

Steve put his phone back in his pocket and sighed while they headed toward the truck. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Cath agreed. "She's quite slippery, isn't she?"

"Not for long. We're gonna get her."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**

"Wow," Cath said when she got out of the truck and looked at the ocean view from the cliff in front of Governor Jameson's condo and office. "Wonder if your Dad and Kilani looked at these when they were searching for a place to live?"

"Dad's pension is pretty good, but I'm guessing he would need a few more zeros on that pension check to justify this," Steve said while walking toward the door. "You have the key?"

She held it up before opening the front door which led into a light and open foyer. "Do you remember the alarm code?"

Steve was studying the alarm box and held up his hand for her to be quiet. "Yeah," he whispered, "but we don't need it. The alarm has already been disengaged."

He glanced around the open space while listening for any sounds in the house. A scrape of furniture upstairs got their attention and they both silently pulled their weapons.

Steve took the lead as they headed toward the stairs. They reached the second floor without incident and headed down the short hallway. The first room was what looked to be a guest bedroom and appeared empty. The second room was an empty bathroom, leaving only the last room on the right.

Steve stood outside the door with his weapon held in both hands; Catherine right behind him. He shoved the door back and they both entered the spacious bedroom. The room was empty but Steve saw someone headed over the balcony and he raced toward the open French doors.

"Steve, don't you dare. I'm on him," Cath shouted as she turned and raced toward the steps.

Just jogging toward the doorway caused Steve to realize he wasn't in any shape to run after a suspect. Although knowing that fact didn't help. He was frustrated at not being able to do his job and more than angry at himself for his limitations.

"Fuck!" Steve cursed under his breath and hit the balcony railing in frustration and pain from his injured leg muscles.

The intruder had jumped onto the attached garage roof and then jumped to the adjacent garage. Steve spotted him cutting through the back of the neighboring condo and shouted to Catherine which direction to pursue when she reached street level. He watched when she ran between the buildings and out of his line of sight.

Unfortunately, the person she was following had disappeared as well.

Steve limped back into the bedroom and glanced around. Boxes from the top of the walk-in closet were now on the floor, their contents scattered. The drawer in the bedside table had been turned upside down onto the bed and contents of drawers in the adjoining bathroom had been upturned. Steve holstered his weapon and pulled out his phone to call Duke before walking through the remainder of the house.

The downstairs office and the kitchen had been ransacked but Steve felt the intruder hadn't found what he was looking for. But, he had no clue what that might be.

He stepped outside to find Catherine walking back down the road between the condo and the ocean. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Sorry, Steve. I lost him."

He huffed and limped to the truck to wait for Duke's back up. "You shouldn't have had to give chase. It was my—"

"Stop it! I'm a part of this team, too, so it is also my responsibility. Steve, you can't do everything."

"I'm gettin' tired of not being able to function. I left you without back-up."

"Don't be ridiculous. I had no chance of catching him, I was in no danger. You know that." She reached over and squeezed his arm. "Hey, look at me." She waited a beat until she had his attention. "As much as I know you don't want to hear it, you've got to be patient."

"You're right," he replied. "I don't want to hear it." He turned away, but then glanced back at her and shook his head. "You don't deserve that. I'm sorry, Cath. I'll try to deal with it better."

"You're doing fine," she assured him. "Now what?"

"Duke's sending a team to check the house, but I'm guessing the guy had on gloves." He glanced down the street. "There are a couple random cars down the street. Let's run the tags. Maybe we'll get a hit."

She glanced behind her. "Good idea. I'll get that going now."

"You do that," he told her with a grin as he leaned against the truck. "I'll just stay here and pout until the team shows up."

Catherine smiled and glanced around. Seeing no one, she leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss and a smile. "You're kinda cute when you pout, Commander."

"Go check the cars, Lieutenant," Steve told her with a stern voice, but with a smile on his face.

"Aye-aye, Sir."

 ** _H50 – H50 – H50_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A Wrinkle in Time  
**_ by Cokie and Sam

 _ **Chapter 18  
Monday Morning, McGarrett Household**_

Steve stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, noticing that his bruises had finally faded to pale green and yellow. Even better news was that when he had gotten out of bed earlier, he had been able to stand up straight without pain shooting into his back and down his leg. He knew he still had a way to go, but finally, he felt like he was on the mend.

Which was a positive because he still was annoyed with himself and his inability to chase after the thief at Governor Jameson's house. He was frustrated that there were things that needed to be done and _**he**_ should be the one doing them, yet he was sidelined.

And being sidelined had never set well with him.

Back in the bedroom, he finished getting ready then grabbed his Sig and his badge before heading downstairs. Cath had already headed down, saying she wanted freshly-squeezed orange juice. Steve found Cath and his dad talking in the kitchen and overheard Cath when he came around the corner.

"I think that's a perfect idea," she told John.

"What's perfect?" Steve asked, leaning in to kiss her temple.

She turned and handed him a glass of juice, then turned back to John.

"There's someplace you and I need to be this morning," his dad told him.

Steve drained the glass. "Oh, yeah, what's up? Have we made any progress?"

"As a matter of fact, I've got a great lead," John replied. "We have a meeting at 12:30. But before that, we are headed to the docks. I'm borrowing Mamo's boat and we're going fishing."

"Dad, it's a workday."

"Yes, and you worked all weekend." John poked his son in the chest. "You and I are going out for a couple of hours to catch some fish. No arguments."

"I can't—"

"Sure you can," Cath chimed in. "We've got a lot of research and grunt work this morning to go through. Your dad's right – you need to take a breather. It's just for the morning."

"Come on, Steve, give your old man a break. Besides, I want to fill you in on the research I've done on the Noshimuri family. I had Archives pull several old records and there's some interesting stuff in there. So… technically we will be working."

"This is insane. What if the governor calls?"

"You get cell service out on the water. We're not going far, you know."

"OK, two hours," Steve agreed.

"Right, three hours on the water and then our meeting at 12:30. Now, go get changed, you're way overdressed," John said with a grin as he left the room. "I'll get the tackle boxes in the truck."

"I think I've been ganged up on," Steve grumbled.

"You think too much," Cath said. She had found two thermoses and filled them with coffee for the trip. "Just have fun for a little while. Besides, you and your dad haven't really spent any one-on-one time since you've been back."

"But it's a Monday morning, Cath."

"And Monday will still be waiting when you get to the office," she replied, then kissed him firmly on the lips. "I'm headed out, you better get dressed and not keep him waiting.

"What are you gonna tell the others?"

"That you and your dad are in an important meeting," she replied. "And if you happen to catch any fish, we will invite them over to 'discuss' your findings." With another quick kiss, she walked through the house.

"What do you mean "if" we catch any fish?" he called after her, a grin on his face.

"You better hurry…" was the last he heard before the front door closed.

H50 – H50 – H50

"Hey, Cath," Danny called from the smart table. He looked behind her and asked, "Where's your uglier half?"

Catherine smiled at the group gathered in the outer office. "Steve and John had a meeting scheduled this morning," she told them. "They should be back early afternoon." No one needed to know where the meeting was actually held unless Steve or John chose to tell them.

"So, do we know anything new?" she asked at the same time Chin's phone rang.

"Yeah, we do," he told her. "Just wait until you learn what I just found out." He went into his office to answer the call.

"We're making progress," Lou told her. "Maybe we can make sense of all these random pieces soon."

"Look at this pile of sh—crap," Danny said while pointing at the tower of boxes setting on the conference room table. Sheepishly he added, "Trying to cut out the swearing. My daughter is making me put money in the swear jar when she hears it. Anyway, all those boxes are from Jameson's office at home. If you're really nice, I will allow you to go through them with me."

"I can do that," Cath told him. "Let me grab a coffee."

"Hey!" Chin said to get their attention. "You are not gonna believe this," he said, shaking his head. "Who believes in coincidences?"

"Not me," Grover told him.

"Me either," Chin agreed. "I've always been of the mindset that coincidences need a lot of planning. And this one is a stretch."

"What have we got?" Cath asked.

"Charlie Fong was able to match the paint on the scrapings from Governor Jameson's car to a specific make and model. Either a 2016 or 2017 Ferrari. The color is Bronze Monte-Carlo Metallic."

"OK, so, do we have one here?" Danny asked.

"We actually have three on the island of Oahu.

"Huh, that is a doable number," Grover added.

"It is," Chin agreed. "And I've already pulled the owner information on all of them. One is a very prominent heart surgeon; at first glance there are no known ties to Jameson. The second is a very wealthy owner of a sugar mill who has done well for himself. He is 70, a philanthropist of the arts, does know Jameson but apparently was one of her staunchest supporters."

"And the third car?" Cath asked.

"Ah, yes, the third one. Our coincidence." Chin shook his head. "That one happens to belong to Adam Noshimuri and his fiance, Cousin Kono."

"Ouch," Grover muttered.

"Tell me about it," Chin replied. "And my phone call just now? That was Kono, telling me that "her" car was stolen on Saturday night."

"Coinkidink number two," Grover mumbled again.

"Agreed. I asked her what the police had said when she reported it missing and her reply was," he used air quotes and repeated, "I didn't report it… I wanted to wait until you were at work today and could handle everything for me."

Danny raised his hand. "Question, is it just me, but if someone stole my overly-priced new car, I don't think I would wait two days to report it missing. How about you? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't," Cath agreed. "But I think we may have struck a nerve when we spoke with Adam and his father."

"That is my thought, too," Chin said. "I told Kono I was deep into a case but I would check up on her car when I had time. I didn't bother mentioning that it was the same case."

"So, you think they still have the car hidden someplace or does it now reside at the bottom of Waialua Bay?" Danny asked.

"That is the question of the day," Chin replied. "And one I hope we can soon answer."

H50 – H50 – H50

Steve looked at his dad, getting the fishing gear ready. They had settled into the new fishing spot after already having caught an ample supply for dinner. Steve grinned as a memory popped into his head. "Do you remember the last time we played hookie?"

"Yeah. You were just as reluctant as today."

"Well, we got busted," Steve reminded his dad with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, your mother was really pissed," John said laughing. "But we had a great day out on the water. You caught your first big fish."

"That is true," Steve agreed.

"Hopefully, we'll get another big fish today."

Steve finished hooking his bait and glanced at his dad. "Something tells me you are not talking about sea-life," he replied.

"No, as I said, I wanted to show you something."

Steve watched his dad cast the line and did the same. "So, what is this trip really about?"

"Well, for one, I wanted to spend some time with my son," John replied.

Steve rolled his eyes in impatience. "Dad, come on, what's on your mind?"

"This might be none of my business..."

"Since when did that ever stop you?" Steve ask with laughter in his voice.

"Ok, true. But seriously, I don't want you to get mad at me," the older McGarrett began. "Since I am moving out in the next couple of weeks, I was just wondering what your plans were."

"My plans? What do you mean?"

"You're in your mid-thirties, I was just wondering if I could expect to be a grandfather any time soon?"

Steve's eyes widened as he glanced at the innocently-schooled expression on John's face. "Ah, we really haven't discussed that yet," he cautiously replied.

"Do you even want kids?"

He shrugged one shoulder, thinking of his reply. "Yeah, I do. But don't you think it's a bit early to plan a family? Cath and I just moved in together."

"Ah, come on, you guys have been together for what now? Fifteen years? What are you waiting for? I'm not gettin' any younger… and neither are you!"

Steve looked at his father and shook his head. "It's like this… I think we're in a great place right now, I don't wanna jeopardize that."

"What, are you thinking Catherine doesn't want to move forward?"

Steve blew out his breath and began quickly reeling in a fish. "Can we not talk about that right now?" He asked, irritated at his father's sudden interest in his relationship. "You didn't really get me out here to talk about Catherine, did you?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm not interested," John replied. "And it's also fun to bust your chops." John reeled in his empty line and set it aside. "I want to show you something," John said and picked up a pair of binoculars, pointing toward the rocky shore. "Look at the boat shed right under the cliff."

Steve looked at the cliffs his father pointed to. Even without the glasses he could see a big house sitting a bit back from the water. It was clear that he was looking at a huge estate. Below the overhung cliffs he could make out what looked like to be a natural opening adapted into a boat shed with walkways built into both sides of the rock. A speedboat was idly bobbing in the water between the two sets of wood. "What should I be looking for?"

"The property belongs to Adam Noshimuri."

"Oh-kay. So?"

"See anything at the back, behind the speedboat?"

Steve put the binoculars down and looked at his father. "Why would they park a Ferrari in a boat shed when they surely have garages for that?"

"Looks like they are hiding that car for some reason."

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with anything? And how did you even know about it?"

"I have my sources. Doesn't matter how I learned about it. Something strange is going on over there. Adam is hiding something, and I think we should find out what that is."

"I agree." Steve paused and then looked through the binoculars once again. "You know, that car is similar in color to the one that hit Jameson. What are the odds of that?"

John shrugged. "Could be coincidence..."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, could be. When we leave, let's move in closer. I'd like to get a better look at that boat shed."

"Are you sure that's wise?" John asked.

"Can't hurt," Steve countered. "I'm not planning to go in."

H50 - H50 - H50

"Hey, Boss," one of the security officers said after knocking on the office door.

"What is it?" his employer asked.

"Been keeping an eye on a couple guys fishing this morning."

"And..."

"Didn't think much of it," the security guy said, "but when they left, they came in closer to the dock."

"I repeat, and..." the busy man said once again.

The officer held out his phone. "Took a shot and recognized this guy from the paper. Thought you might be interested..."

Adam Noshimuri looked up from the picture on the phone. "I'm very interested. Good work, Jake. Very good work." He leaned back in his chair and turned to stare out the window at the water below, a thoughtful expression on his face.

H50 – H50 – H50

Three hours later, Cath and Danny were still reading through Jameson's files, finding nothing whatsoever of interest to them. They heard a voice and looked up from their reading to see Lou motioning for them to join him at the smart table.

"What's up?" Cath asked while stretching her back muscles. Sitting hunched over a desk wasn't her usual morning.

"Charlie managed to work some magic on Jameson's phone," Grover told them. "We didn't get everything, but he managed to isolate some phone calls. Several are to numbers with local area codes. Hopefully we can get hits on the owners."

"That's good work, Lou," Chin told him. "Hopefully we can get a lead." He took the printout from Lou and began plugging numbers into the computer.

"Who has a lead?" Steve asked, coming up behind them.

"No one yet," Grover explained as Steve and John joined them. "But Charlie managed to pull some info from Jameson's cell."

A very relaxed looking Steve nodded. "Good work."

"Speaking of work," Danny began, "Where have you been all day?"

Steve glanced at Cath who gave him an imperceptible nod. "John and I had a very interesting meeting. We'll fill you in after I check my mail," he said, heading toward his office.

"Fine," Danny replied, heading back to the conference room and the files. "Does anyone else smell fish in here?"

H50 - H50 - H50

"Hey, Steve, I'm heading home, Catherine said, coming into Steve's office late in the afternoon. "We need to do some shopping if we want the team to come over."

"Oh, OK. Do you want me to get anything?" Steve asked, barely looking up from the file he was working on. "I need to finish this for the Governor."

Steve had been called into a meeting with Denning and had just been back for about half an hour.

"Well, you and John are providing the fish," she said with a grin. "I'm just glad John went home to clean and filet it. Chin's still in his meeting with his cousin and Grover-"

"And Grover just heard his name," Lou said, stopping behind her. "Don't'cha go talking about me behind my back."

"I was telling Steve that you were picking up Renee and would be over in a couple of hours."

"That we will," Lou told them. "Looking forward to my first taste of your 'world-renowned' grilled fish, as John called it. Are the others coming?"

"Chin is planning to pick up Malia from work… that is, if he finishes talking with his cousin," Catherine replied.

"That's good," Steve replied and finally looked up. "What about Danny?"

"He's not sure if Rachel has made other plans," Cath told him. "I told him he could bring Grace, too, if a sitter was an issue."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Steve agreed and glanced back down at his computer. "Sorry I haven't been of much help this afternoon."

"You meeting with the 'officials' keeps the hardship from us," Cath told him with a smirk and a wink at Lou. Fully knowing that he wasn't a fan of such meetings. But who was?

"Funny."

"Somebody's gotta be the big cheese," Lou added. "Better you than me. Mind if I head out?"

"Of course not," Steve replied. "Hey, you two. Thanks for all the help today. You really made headway with the car situation."

"Hey, we just found the paint… you and John found the Ferrari," Lou pointed out. "That was a piece of luck. Just what is John's source?"

Steve shook his head. "Dad wouldn't say. But whoever it was is good to keep around."

Lou turned and then waved as he walked away. "That it is. See you two later. Renee said she's bringing a salad tonight."

"Thanks," Cath told him. "See you soon. Turning back to Steve, she asked, "Anything I can help with before I head out?"

"No, just get me a couple of cold beers." Steve grinned at her. "I'll be heading out soon, too."

"OK, see you at home."

Steve watched her leave and thought it sounded really good when Cath called their house 'home'. He shook his head and got back to his report.

An hour later he was just about to leave the office when his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"Commander, this is Sergeant McCann from Tripler."

"Yes, Sergeant, what can I do for you?" Steve asked and waited for the officer's reply.

"Sir, I'm very sorry to tell you, but Lt. Catherine Rollins has been involved in an accident."

"What? What happened?" Steve stood up, closed his computer and grabbed his keys.

"She lost control of her car and crashed into a tree. She was brought to Tripler a few minutes ago."

"How is she?" Steve asked while he practically ran down the staircase.

"I have no information about her condition, Sir."

Steve ended the phone call when he reached his truck. Seconds later he was on his way to the hospital, sirens blazing.

H50 - H50 - H50

Steve ran into the ER, but was stopped by Dr. Wilson before he made it to the front desk. Steve recognized him as the same surgeon who he had met when he had visited Freddie.

"Commander, please wait. Let's move into my office," the kind doctor said.

"No, I need to... wait, why into your office?" Steve stopped and looked at the older man, scared of the answer.

"We will have some privacy."

Steve gripped the man's arm. "No. Just tell me. Please. What's going on?"

"I am so sorry, Commander. We did all we could, but..."

"No, no, this is not happening," Steve's grip tightened as he stammered and looked pleadingly at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but there were complications." He gripped Steve's wrist. "I'm sorry, son, but there was really nothing we could do."

Steve blankly stared at the man standing in front of him. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead.

"This is a sick joke. This is not... Please."

"Again... I'm so sorry."

H50 - H50 - H50


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter for our story. We know it took a long time to get this out to you, but we promise we will never abandon a story and not finish it.

This one will be done before Christmas. So, we hope you will hang in there and enjoy the future chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reading, and even more so to everyone who took the time to leave review.

* * *

 _ **A Wrinkle in Time – Chapter 19**_

 _The National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific was vast. And somber. On the drive up the mountain through non-descript neighborhoods, one would never have guessed it was nestled in the crater at the top. Green grass with white stones dotted the landscape, and from the vantage point on top of the crater, the view of the city below was staggering._

 _He stood apart from the others, his back ramrod straight in his dress blues, his cover keeping his face in shadow. Taps had been played while the flag had been folded and presented to the family._

 _The service was over and he remained quiet and motionless; his only movement had been when he walked away from the rest of the mourners to stand alone. His friends were concerned for him. Losing a friend was hard enough, but they knew this pair had been more than friends. The team knew this was a hard blow. One they hoped he could move past._

 _She kept a close watch on him, knowing how much he was hurting. They had spoken to Kelly and Freddie's parents right after the funeral and now people were heading back to their cars lined along the service road. He must have realized this because he came to attention and saluted the freshly-dug grave before turning toward her, numbness still etched on his face._

 _Immediately she thought back to earlier that week when he had learned of his best friend's death…_

 _ **The previous Monday, Tripler Army Medical Center**_

 _Cath had never seen such devastation clearly written on his face. She cautiously walked over and gently laid her hand on his arm._

 _He didn't even seem to notice her. He was standing in the hospital hallway, his gaze one of despair and deep pain._

" _Steve?" she softly spoke to him, getting no immediate reaction; she tried again. "Steve?"_

 _Finally he focused on her and she could see a merit of emotions washing over his face; shock, disbelief, and finally confusion. She could see how he slowly, ever so slowly emerged from the horrors of despair he had been trapped in._

" _Cath?" she heard him whisper, as if speaking her name out loud would make her disappear._

" _Steve, I am so sorry about Freddie."_

" _What? Freddie? I was just told you were dead," Steve replied in a choked-up voice._

 _Catherine watched tears pooling in his eyes; a second later she found herself in a hug that threatened to crush her._

" _Catherine, I thought you were dead. He said…"_

" _I'm here. I'm OK. I swear," Catherine assured him. "The car is a wreck though," she added as an afterthought._

H50 – H50 – H50

 _Steve pulled into the drive and parked behind Grover's Escalade. He turned off the ignition and sat there, staring ahead._

" _Steve, we should have cancelled tonight," Catherine told him. "This isn't time for a party."_

" _It isn't a real party," he argued. "And all that fish would have gone to waste."_

 _He turned his head and gave her a lopsided smile. "After Dad and I worked at getting it, everyone at least needs to enjoy it. But," he added, turning sideways in his seat to check her out, "are you feeling up to this?" He reached out his fingers and lightly touched the bruise forming at her hairline where she had impacted the window in the car door._

" _I'm fine," she assured him, reaching for his hand and kissing his fingers. "It's you I'm worried about."_

 _Steve sighed and glanced away. "I'll be... OK. It was just a shock happening now," he explained. "I mean…" he hesitated once again. "I expected to get the call right after it happened. I had seen Freddie and knew… it was bad. But once he got here, I thought maybe things were looking up." He looked back at Cath. "But Freddie knew. He didn't come out and say it, but he knew."_

" _And you can't stop thinking about your dream either," she added._

 _Steve opened his door. "No, I can't," he admitted before slamming it shut and moving around the front of the car to help her out. He hugged her tightly to him when she stood beside him. "Do me a favor, huh?" he asked._

" _Sure, anything."_

" _Let's not talk about Freddie tonight. I just need some time to… process."_

" _Yes, of course," Cath told him. "Now isn't the time."_

H50 – H50 – H50

 _They hadn't reached the house before the door opened, Grover and Renee standing there waiting for them. Grover stepped out onto the porch, wrapping Cath in a bear hug._

" _Hey, Girlfriend, are you OK?"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I am," she assured him, speaking into the larger man's chest._

" _You sure know how to scare the beejeebies outta a man."_

" _And his wife," Renee added. "Now let her go so I can hug her."_

 _Cath turned to Renee and teared up. "My car's a mess," she said._

" _As long as you're OK, all is good," Renee told her. "Cars can be fixed."_

 _Grover and Steve made eye contact. "That they can," Grover agreed. "And Duke is on it."_

" _Thanks," Steve said in a low voice as they entered the house. "Hey, everyone, sorry we're late."_

 _John came and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek. "I think you had good reason," he stated while looking her over._

" _I'm OK," she whispered to him._

 _John nodded. "Good. Are you hungry? We were just about ready to eat."_

 _Steve walked through the people, greeting them on his way to the back lanai. "I need to check this fish," he commented._

 _Danny turned toward Cath and gave her a once-over. "You know, you need to be careful, Cath. Steve's last partner is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries."_

 _Cath gave him a shocked, half smile and didn't reply, instead searched for Steve to see if he had heard. Watching as his back stiffened, she knew that he had._

" _Hey, Dad," he said, quickly seeking out his father and touching his arm. "You guys go on and eat… I think I'll go upstairs and clean up a bit. Be back down in a couple."_

 _Cath watched as Steve retraced his steps back to the staircase, trying to decide whether she should follow or give him space._

 _John caught her eye and she could see the questions in his when he slightly shook his head. He then motioned everyone toward the back of the house. "You heard him, let's eat. The fish is better hot."_

 _When she reached John's side, she whispered, "Freddie died this afternoon."_

 _He sighed and put his arm around her. "Aw, shit." He glanced up the steps and added, "Let's give him a few."_

" _Right."_

 _Grover followed the team toward the back yard before being stopped by his wife. "Something's wrong with Steve," she told him. "Maybe you should go make sure he's OK."_

" _What? Woman, he's fine. Had a bit of a scare with Catherine. I'm sure that's all it is."_

 _Renee shook her head. "Uh unh, it's more than that. His look would be relief if that was all it was." She glanced up the stairs. "He's sad. I still think something else is going on."_

" _What I'm hearing is that I'm not eating until I go check on him, right?"_

 _Renee leaned into him for a quick hug. "I think you're hearing right. Go on; check on Steve. I'll make a plate of food for you." Renee continued to the back yard and stopped when she reached Catherine and John._

" _I'm not sure what's going on," Renee told them, "But I sent my man up to make sure Steve's OK."_

" _Thank you," Cath told her. "It's been a rough day."_

" _Yeah," John agreed. "And Steve could use a friend right now."_

H50 – H50 – H50

 _Grover started to tap on the open bedroom door, feeling like a trespasser. But he then saw Steve leaning against the window, staring into the distance. And in that one glance, he knew that Renee had been right._

" _Hey, man, you OK?"_

" _Huh, what?" Steve turned around, startled. He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, uh, sure. Just trying to unwind."_

" _Well, you know, my wife has a real good eye for people. She wanted me to check up on you. And I think she's damn right. What's going on? Are you OK?"_

 _Steve nodded, then looked at his new friend. And knew he couldn't keep up the lie. He sighed. Rubbed his eyes with both palms. Sighed again and looked back out the window. "No, things aren't OK. When… when I got to the hospital, I learned Cath was gonna be OK, but then I found out that Freddie had just died. He-ah-he had a blood clot in his brain and… he had a massive stroke."_

" _Aw, man, I'm so sorry," Lou said, knowing that 'sorry' didn't mean a thing in a situation such as this._

" _Yeah... me, too," Steve quietly said. "Did I tell you that Kelly – Freddie's wife – is gonna have a baby? He was so looking forward to being a dad."_

" _Yes, you did. This is rough, man. Anything we can do to help?"_

 _Steve glanced back at his friend. "No, not right now. But thanks. I almost lost it over Danny's comment down there."_

" _Yeah...without even knowing it, he manages to insert foot in mouth quite frequently. Maybe someday he will learn to think before he speaks."_

 _Steve snorted. "I doubt that. Come on, let's go get some fish before it's all gone."_

" _You gonna be OK?"_

 _Steve thought for a moment. "Yeah, I will be."_

H50 – H50 – H50

 _The two friends joined the others on the lanai where Cath nearly attached herself to Steve's side, in protective mode. She watched as Grover nodded to Renee and whispered something in her ear and was thankful to know that Steve had confided in his friend._

" _How's the fish?" Steve asked, accepting his plate from Catherine._

" _Fantastic," Chin assured him. "You guys did well for this impromptu trip."_

" _Yeah, fishing in more ways than one," John added. "It was a good morning."_

" _I knew I smelled fish after you got to the office," Danny told them._

" _Gee, maybe you should be a detective or something," Steve teased._

" _Very funny."_

" _Why didn't Rachel come tonight?" John asked. "You did invite her, right?"_

" _Yeah, of course I did," Danny replied. "But Grace had homework and Rachel wanted to make sure it was done before bedtime. One of us needed to be there."_

" _Chin, is Malia working tonight?" Steve asked._

" _She was," Chin said with a nod. "I got a text about ten minutes ago and she is on her way." His phone buzzed and he checked the message, heading toward the front of the house. "Save some fish fellas, here she is now."_

 _After everyone had their fill of fish, they migrated to the beach, seated in chairs or on beach blankets, watching the moonbeams dance over the water._

 _The friends were talking and laughing while exploring their newly-found friendships._

 _Steve was seated next to Cath on one of the blankets, leaning back on his elbows on the sand. He was quiet, listening to the others laughing and ribbing each other as friends do. With a glance at Cath, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his bent knees._

 _Catherine reached out and circled his wrist with her hand, knowing what he was about to do and offering her support._

" _Hey, guys," Steve began. "I-uh, I need to tell you something."_

 _The group quieted down and turned toward him._

" _Yeah, what's up?" Danny asked._

" _I don't have any details yet, but I may be taking off a few hours later in the week. My… Freddie had a stroke earlier today. He didn't make it."_

" _I'm sorry, Son," John said. "I know you two were great friends."_

" _Yeah," Steve said with a nod._

" _We're so sorry, Steve," Chin commented. "Why didn't you cancel this? You don't need all of us here tonight."_

 _Steve shook his head. "No, I think this is just what I did need," he admitted. "Thanks for coming."_

 _Catherine watched the expressions play across Danny's face, knowing that he wished he could kick himself. And she would like to help him._

 _Danny leaned forward in his chair. "Hey, man, sorry for the stupid-ass comment earlier. I'm so sorry your friend died."_

 _Steve nodded his thanks. Before he could speak, "Aloha!" was heard from the side of the house. "What's going on back here?"_

 _The team turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Uh, oh," Danny called out. "Neighbors must have called the cops for a noise disturbance on the beach."_

" _Nah, I just smelled the fish," Duke said with a smile, looking at the table full of covered food as he walked past._

" _Help yourself," John told his friend, meeting him on the grass and shaking his hand. "There's plenty to go around."_

 _Duke looked at the group of friends on the beach. "I might just do that. But first, Steve, could I talk to you for a minute?"_

 _Steve nodded and got ready to stand, looking up at Lou's outstretched arm to help hoist him up._

" _Thanks's man."_

" _Any time, my friend," Grover said in a low voice. "You good?"_

 _Steve nodded, slapping the older man on the back. He headed toward the house, motioning Duke to follow him._

 _Cath, John, Chin, Lou and Danny followed them. When Duke reached the porch, he turned around only to see the group surrounding him._

 _John explained, "We're a team. Fill us all in at the same time."_

 _Steve nodded and Duke began, looking first at Cath and then at Steve. "You were right, Steve, the brake line was cut."_

" _What?" Catherine exclaimed. "I thought the new car just had faulty brakes."_

" _That's highly unlikely," John explained. "That's why we had the car towed to our lot and checked."_

" _So, it was deliberate," Steve said quietly, reaching for Cath's hand. "We are stepping on some toes. And you took the brunt of it."_

" _Hey, I'm OK," she reminded him._

" _My bet is that Noshimuri is running scared," John told the group._

" _Which means he won't stop," Steve added._

" _Until we stop him," Chin said with conviction._

H50 – H50 – H50

 _ **Wednesday Afternoon**_

After the funeral the team members were back at work, waiting on Steve and Catherine who had stopped at home to change out of their uniforms. Their afternoon plan was to go over the entire case piece by piece to try and fill in some gaps. On the screens above their heads were head shots of Jenna Kaye, Adam Noshimori and Kono.

"So, you solved this yet?" Steve asked, seeing his team hard at work.

"We just fill in the pieces," Lou replied. "It's the head honcho's job to solve the damn thing."

Chin shook his head. "And good luck with that."

Steve set down one of the drink carriers they brought with them. "We just brought you some brain food, maybe that will help."

He and Cath began passing out coffee from one of their local shops. "Maybe this will help us get more creative."

"You're the man," Grover said with a smile, accepting a cup from Catherine.

"What brought this on?" Danny asked, taking a beverage from Steve.

Steve shrugged. "Just a thank you for all your help this week. I-," he glanced at Cath, "we really appreciate all of what you have done. You kept the ball rolling around here, and," he paused once again, "you came to Freddie's funeral. That meant a lot."

"Of course we came," Chin told him. "That's what Ohana does."

"Well, I appreciate it," Steve said with a toast of his cup. He glanced up at the screen. "So, any progress at all?"

"Well, I had a very interesting call from Michelle Inoka when I got here," Chin told him. "She was watching TV… by the way she said she was feeling much better and appreciated the police cruiser out front… anyway, on TV she saw Cousin Kono's lipstick commercial."

"Lip gloss," Danny interjected.

"Whatever," Chin said with a sigh. "Michelle realized Kono is one of the people she saw in the car before they were pushed off the road. She knew she had seen her someplace, but couldn't remember where until she was watching TV."

"So, Kono lied about the car being stolen," Catherine said.

"Apparently," Chin agreed. "Now we need to figure out who the driver was."

"I might be able to help with that," a voice said from the doorway. They turned in unison to see who was there.

A split second later, Steve, Catherine and Lou all had their weapons trained on the intruder.

H50 – H50 – H50


End file.
